The Hale Dhampir
by HelloKeke
Summary: With all the werewolves suddenly running around in Beacon Hills, it seems Caroline Hale will fit in just fine, especially considering her cousin's a werewolf. Not to mention she has a little secret of her own. StilesxOC
1. Prologue

**So, it's been a few years and I've decided to rewrite/edit this story. I feel like my writing has vastly improved since I first posted this story so I hope you'll give it a second chance. There will be some changes so I apologize in advance if it ticks anyone off. I will be slowly editing one chapter at a time so please have patience with me. Thank you.**

**The ever famous disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters, aside from my original character, Caroline Mills.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

When Caroline Mills was a little girl growing up in the outskirts of a port town known as Lymington in the New Forest district of Hampshire, England, she would sneak into her father's study at night when she was supposed to be abed and she would overhear her mother and father speaking of creatures she believed only to be myths, legends, and bedtime stories.

On her twelfth birthday, Caroline's parents unexpectedly decided to pack up and move out of the country. So the Mills family packed their bags, said goodbye to Lymington, and moved to America. They settled in a small borough knows as Austin in Potter County, Pennsylvania. And it was in Austin that twelve year old Caroline Mills finally understood that the creatures her parents liked to discuss late at night when they thought she was asleep weren't just in the stories she'd loved to read. They were real. They were in Austin. That's why they'd moved. And her parents hunted them, vampires and werewolves.

At first it seemed to Caroline as if she were living a classic horror fairy tale but she soon found otherwise. Every night she would eavesdrop and learn a bit more about the creatures. There were three races of the supernatural at war with each other. The Vampires, the immortal and undead ones, the kind that burned in the sunlight and fed on blood were one. Then there were Werewolves, the kind that were able to control their transformations after learning how to maintain control. And lastly, there was a race created by the vampires knows as Dhampirs. And contrary to popular belief, a dhampir was not the offspring of a vampire and a human, which was physically impossible as vampires were undead and unable to reproduce. A dhampir was born when a vampire fed from a human but did not give the human its blood in return.

Thus a dhampir would awake, the same human as before but now with a vampire's thirst for blood. They weren't immortal though they did however possess a vampire's strength, speed, and heightened senses. They did not burn in sunlight and aged like much like a human. If not killed during its lifetime, a dhampir would die of old age just like any other human, only you couldn't kill a dhampir as easily as a human. The only ways to kill it were a stake through the heart, beheading, or burning.

Becoming aware of so much was how Caroline's problems began. She realized her mother and father placed themselves in mortal danger every time they stepped out of the house to hunt, even if they had teamed up with a master werewolf hunter named Jonathan Hale. Caroline began to notice that her parents would be gone on hunting trips for long periods of time, several weeks at a time. And then one day, when she was nearly fourteen years old, her parents didn't return for six weeks. At the beginning of the seventh week, Caroline prepared to go out and search for them only to have a half dead Jonathan Hale show up as she was leaving.

A coven of vampires had held Jonathan and Caroline's parent's captive as blood banks, meaning they'd remove ounce after ounce of blood from them until they died due to exsanguination. Only Jonathan had escaped, though he hadn't known at the time that a vampire had tracked him back to the house. And it attacked as soon as the werewolf hunter let his guard down.

It had been a tall creature, a man at least twice the size of Jonathan. He'd thrown Jonathan aside in a matter of seconds before swooping Caroline up into his arms. The hunter had begged the creature not to hurt the girl but the vampire had ignored his pleading and simply sunk his fangs into the child's wrist. Caroline had passed out and when she'd finally woken up, Jonathan had vanquished the beast. Caroline had been fourteen years old and scared half to death so when Jonathan told her she was now a dhampir, she nearly lost her mind. She'd thought at first that maybe it was all just a nightmare. That her parents couldn't possibly be dead. That she couldn't possibly be one of the things her parents had dedicated their life to hunting down. Only, it was true, and she now had the scar on her wrist where the creature had bitten her to prove it.

Jonathan Hale took her in as his own daughter afterwards, having promised Caroline's parents he would look after the girl. Jonathan had come from a family of werewolves, the only one not born a werewolf and had long ago parted from his family. Jonathan had turned hunter early in his life, much like Caroline's parents, and Jonathan had no problems whatsoever with killing, be it vampire, werewolf, or dhampir. Naturally, Caroline had been relieved when Jonathan assured her he wouldn't harm her. Instead he was going to train her, train her to be the first of the enemy kind who fought back against them.

And Caroline learned that Jonathan Hale was a great man, he taught her everything he knew and she grew up alongside him hunting, learning the skills her parents had possessed. She only killed vampires, as she'd grown an intense hatred for them, and so Jonathan dealt with the werewolves and the dhampir's. And they remained in Austin, in the Mills Residence, until Caroline turned sixteen. Then everything changed once more. They had been hunting down a vampire alpha when Jonathan was captured and turned into one of them, a vampire. And when he was released he ordered Caroline to kill him and the young dhampir had had no choice but to obey him.

_Flashback_

"_I can't do this, Jon," Caroline whimpers out, her dark brown eyes full of tears, as she holds the long machete up in the air just above her foster father's head. "I can't do this." Jonathan is chained down, his eyes burning red with rage and hunger, long fangs protrude from his lips as he snarls and writhes in his chains._

"_Do it, Caroline!" he growls. "Do it before I get out!" The tears refuse to cease in their path over the skin of Caroline's pale cheeks as she stares down at the man who has basically been her father for the past two years._

"_Do it!" Jonathan roars, pulling wildly at the chains and nearly howling, his claws digging into the palms of his hands. The blood drips from his wounds to the ground and the smell of it has Caroline's head pounding._

_She screams when she finally swings the machete. And then she sobs as Jonathan's head falls to the ground beside his slumping body and rolls away. Caroline falls to her knees and lets the machete slip from her hands. It makes a loud 'clang' when it hits the ground but the girl's sobbing drowns out the noise__._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Fin<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Beacon Hills - Hale House**

"You've got to be joking," Caroline concludes as she stares up at the remnants of what must have once been a very large and very expensive house, now burned to a crisp. She turns to the small group of ten year old boys who'd led her to the house and grimaces.

"Are you positive this is the Hale house?" she inquires. One of the boys nods.

"Yup," he says. "Derek Hale's been around but we don't know where he lives so this is pretty much it." Caroline tries her hardest not to lose her patience as the boys all simultaneously stick out their hands, obviously in expectance of their promised payment. Caroline sighs and reaches into her duffel bag before pulling out her wallet and handing each boy their promised dollar.

"Thanks," she mutters, then pouts and watches as they all turn their bicycles around and go back up the road towards town. Caroline turns to the house when she can no longer see the children and scowls.

"Now what?" she groans as she eyes the charred house. "Bollocks." She stands there for a moment before she finally sighs in defeat and trudges into the house with her duffel bag, her shoulders hunched over in disappointment.

"Fuck me sideways," she swears and drops the bag to the floor at the bottom of the dark stairway, blackened by fire. She halts when she hears a soft faint sound of movement then springs into action and jumps aside just in time as a werewolf lunges out of seemingly nowhere and swipes his claws through the air where's she'd stood only a moment before.

Caroline lands on the banister almost gracefully, her chocolate brown eyes wide as she stares down at a werewolf, one who's just tried to kill her. It's crouched down on the floor, glaring up at her, its eyes shining a deep gold. Wait, gold? Caroline tilts her head as she stares down at it. His eyes aren't supposed to be golden. Caroline's sure they're supposed to be blue. Jonathan had told her the story he'd heard from his sister, Talia, the story of how Derek had caused the death of a girl he'd fallen in love with.

Again, Caroline hears another muffled sound of movement, only this time she's too busy pondering the werewolf's eye colour to react quickly enough and before she knows it, she's pinned to the floor, a clawed hand wrapped around her pale neck, and a very large werewolf with glowing blue eyes snarling down at her. Caroline gasps for air as she wriggles and struggles to get out of the werewolf's grip.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed werewolf demands, his grip around Caroline's throat tightening.

"Plea-," Caroline gasps out desperately, sucking in any air she can get and pulling at his clawed hand with all the strength she has in her body. The golden eyed werewolf steps out of the shadows then and places a hesitant hand on her attacker's shoulder.

"Derek, she's trying to say something!" the younger werewolf cries, the one with the amber eyes. Caroline's eyes widen as she realizes the blue eyed menace currently choking the life out of her is who she's been looking for, John's nephew, Derek.

Caroline nods her head quickly, almost desperately, confirming the younger werewolf's statement. Derek loosens his grip, just a bit, only enough to give the girl some air. But it's more than enough for Caroline, who greedily gasps and chokes for air almost immediately.

"Who are you?" Derek snaps again.

"My name is C-Caroline," Caroline wheezes out. "Caroline Mills. I-I'm your cousin." Derek's eyes widen for a moment only to narrow down at Caroline once more.

"I have no cousins!" he shouts angrily only a moment before he raises his other clawed hand to strike.

"Derek, wait!" the younger werewolf scolds as he lurches forward and catches Derek's hand in mid-air. "She's telling the truth! You know she is!"

"I really am!" Caroline exclaims. "Jon! Jonathan Hale!" Derek's eyes widen once again. Then he releases his hold on the girl's neck and pulls his arm out of the other werewolf's grip before standing up. Caroline reaches up to her neck and rubs at the tender skin, staring up at the enraged werewolf.

"My uncle?" Derek spits out. "The hunter?" Caroline swallows nervously and sits up slowly, hesitantly.

"My name is Caroline Mills Hale," she repeats. "Jon Hale's was my foster father." Derek frowns down at her.

"Was?" he asked with a sneer. Caroline frowns and looks away.

"He's dead," she admits quietly. It's the first time she says it out loud and it's hard to admit. So when Derek scoffs, her head snaps up as her eyes narrow at him.

"Good," Derek declares. "He had it coming. He betrayed us. Hope it was a werewolf who tore him to pieces." Caroline feels the sudden urge to stick a knife down the werewolf's throat.

"How dare you!" she snarls. "He left your family to protect it! And it wasn't a werewolf who killed him, he was turned by a vampire and I had to cut off his head!" She stands, unable to contain the angry growl bubbling its way up her throat.

"Wait, vampires?" the younger werewolf cries out, slowly morphing back into his human form. "Those exist?" He's only a teenager, probably around Caroline age. Derek rolls his eyes at the younger werewolf.

"Scott, why are you even here?" he grunts, his features becoming more like a human's as well. "You were following her, weren't you? You know what, I don't even wanna know. To answer your question, yes, they exist. That's what she is." The fury Caroline feels is tripled at being accused of being a vampire.

Her eyes go from a dark brown to a vivid green that glows brightly, her fangs extend down and poke at her bottom lip and her nails sharpen and both werewolves take a small step back as her shoulders heave with suppressed rage.

"I'm not a vampire," Caroline hisses dangerously. "Do not _ever_ call me that." She's nothing like those monsters.

Derek crosses his arms over his chest and arches a brow at her.

"Really?" he asks, his tone of voice dripping with sarcasm as he glances down first at her fangs and then at her sharp nails. Caroline shakes her head and wills her fangs and claws away then takes a handful of deep breaths until her eyes fade back to their natural brown.

"I'm a dhampir," she states. "And I'm different than most. Aren't you?" She arches a brow as well. Jonathan had once told her Derek was different than most of the Hale werewolves. She sincerely hopes the man had been right.

Derek gives her a suspicious once over.

"What'd you say your name was again?" he asks curiously.

"Caroline Hale," she tells him. "Your cousin."

**A half hour later**

"No way in hell," Derek announces, crossing his arms over his chest, even as Caroline's face falls.

"But I-I have nowhere else to go!" she argues. "Please, you've got help me! I'm only sixteen years old!" Scott stands off to the side, watching as Derek and Caroline go back and forth.

"Look, Caroline, you're a vampire," Derek begins then cuts himself off with a roll of his eyes when Caroline glares at him.

"Dhampir," he corrects himself. "You're the enemy. My uncle was a hunter, another enemy. I don't trust you, I don't know you, and you're not staying with me." The tone of his voice screams 'end of conversation' but Caroline isn't ready to quit just yet. She shoots up off the sofa and throws her hands up into the air.

"Then where the bloody hell am I supposed to go, Derek?" she yells. "You tell me! I'm not exactly a normal teenager! I can't simply pretend to be one! I have no one, Derek! And nothing! You're my only hope! Jon told me you were a good person, to be trusted! He trusted you!" Derek's eyes widen a fraction, his arms falling to his sides. Caroline sighs in defeat and drops her hands to her sides as well.

"I guess he was wrong," she mumbles. "Maybe he'd been away for far too long."

"It was his choice to leave us," Derek growls. "His family." Caroline frowns up at him.

"To protect you, Derek," she tells him softly. "He would've never hurt his own family." Derek scoffs.

"Yeah?" he snaps. "How would you know?"

"I'm living proof of it," she responds. "I've been a dhampir for two years now and not once did John ever think of harming me. He protected me, taught me to fight, and helped me through everything. Trust me when I say that Jon did everything he did only to protect us, his family." Derek's eyes widen once more and he frowns for a while before he finally sighs in defeat.

"Alright," he decides. Caroline grins widely and throws an excited fist into the air.

"But!" Derek interrupts. "You can't stay with me, you're sixteen, and you need to go to school. And everyone in this town hates me. I can't be your legal guardian." Caroline arches a curious brow at him as she wonders why the entire town supposedly hates him.

"Well, then, where am I supposed to stay?" she asks.

"She could stay with me," Scott pipes up. Caroline smiles at him gratefully for a moment, only to have Derek interrupt once more.

"No," he huffs. "Why are you still here? Go home, Scott." Scott and Caroline both turn to gaze up at Derek with confused expressions on their faces.

"Why not?" Scott asks, ignoring Derek's orders to go home. Derek rolls his eyes down at the two teenagers.

"Think about it, Scott," he drawls. "You're a newborn werewolf still learning to control yourself, she's a two year old vamp- I mean dhampir that could kill you in a heartbeat if you lose control and attack her. So no." Scott frowns but nods in understanding and Caroline does the same before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, then where am I supposed to stay?" she inquires. Derek glances down at Scott and gives him a pointed look. Scott stares at him for a moment or two before his eyebrows rise and his lips form a silent 'o'.

"What?" Caroline questions as she glances between them.

"Stiles," they both mutter simultaneously. Caroline stares at them, confusions etched all over her expression.

"What in a bloody fuck is a Stiles?" she huffs.

**An hour and a half later - Stilinski Residence**

"Scott, couldn't we have simply knocked on the front door?" Caroline asks the golden eyed werewolf as she lands on the rooftop of 'Stiles' home. Scott shrugs as she turns and helps him up onto the roof.

"I gotta talk to Stiles about it first," Scott says, dusting off his jeans. "And then we have to get the Sheriff's permission." Caroline watches as he moves toward a window and yanks it open before climbing through it and into a bedroom. Caroline follows after him.

As soon as she sets her foot down on the carpet inside the room, her eyes widen, as she's hit with the most alluring smell she's ever encountered. Caroline doesn't know how to explain it. It smells delicious, like a combination of the smell of a forest, something warm that reminds her of home, and bit of vanilla. She wants to wrap the smell around her like a blanket and drown in it.

"He must be in the shower," she hears Scott mumble as he leans against a dresser. Caroline shakes her head, trying her hardest to distract herself from the incredible scent in the room, and sits down across from Scott at the edge of the full size bed. The smell is even more intense on the bed and Caroline has to chase away the urge to sniff at the sheets on the bed.

"So, um, this Stiles, he's your best friend?" she asks Scott. Scott simply nods.

"Yeah, since like kindergarten," he tells Caroline. She grins up at him. She guesses it must be nice to have a best friend. She's never really had one, just a couple kids from school she would hang out with if she wasn't out training or hunting with Jonathan. She feels a pang in her chest as she thinks of John and frowns. She wonders for a moment if Scott's aware of how lucky he is to have a best friend whom he can talk to.

The door to the bedroom swings open suddenly and that amazing warm, woodsy, vanilla scent doubles as a tall, lean, brown haired human boy walks into the room with nothing but a dark blue towel hanging dangerously low at his skinny hips.

"Jesus!" he yelps, almost tripping over himself when he spots Scott. Caroline's eyes widen as she looks the boy up and down. She feels something strange in her chest as she studies him.

"What the fu-!" The boy, whom Caroline assumes is Stiles, cries out, holding a hand to his chest in surprise. "You should really try and use the front door. Like just once maybe." Scott smiles sheepishly at his best friend.

"Sorry," he mumbles. Stiles sighs and his gaze sweeps across the room to his nightstand next to the bed, rushing right past the girl sitting on his bed. Then almost as if it's suddenly clicked in his brain that someone is currently sitting on his bed, his gaze snaps back to Caroline.

Caroline thinks she should find his surprised expression amusing but she can do nothing but stare right back at him as she realizes the mouth-watering scent swirling around her seems to be emanating from him. Stiles glances at Scott for a moment.

"Uh, dude," he calls. "Am I finally losing my mind here or is there really a smoking hot blonde on my bed?" Caroline grins up at him. And Stiles, seeing her grin, does so as well. And Caroline thinks his smile is adorable, it's a cute yet sort of goofy smile, it almost seems as if he's thinking 'hey, she thinks I'm funny'. Scott chuckles softly and Stiles looks over at his best friend, his cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink.

"Stiles, this is Caroline Hale," Scott announces. "Caroline, meet my best friend, Stiles." All at once, the smile on Stiles face vanishes and his eyes widen.

"Hale?" he mumbles numbly. "As in like related to Derek Hale? Super scary werewolf Derek Hale?" Caroline nods and stands up off of his bed.

"Yes," she tells him, walking over to Scott's side. "Unless you know any other Derek Hales around here." She notices Stiles is taller than her, a good deal taller.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you?" Stiles mumbles out awkwardly as he reaches up to rub at the back of his neck, almost nervously.

"Likewise," Caroline offers, hoping his sudden jumpy behavior isn't a bad sign.

"Stiles, we gotta talk," Scott tells him.

"Right, okay, so, uh," Stiles stutters. "I'd like to get dressed." Caroline nods and grabs at Scott's arm to pull him out the window so Stiles can change. Only Scott refuses to budge. So Stiles arches an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Cause, you know, I just got outta the shower?" he tries again, trying to get the point across. Scott just blinks and shoots Stiles a look that reads 'so what are you waiting for? Change'.

"Which means I'm naked and I have to put on clothes, catch my drift?" Stiles attempts once more. At this point Caroline is amused. Scott is either really slow or he's doing this on purpose.

"What?" Scott asks with an adorably confused look on his face. Stiles finally huffs and throws his hands up into the air.

"Can you just wait out in the hall for a couple minutes?" he cries. Scott shoots him a look that reads 'Dude, why are you yelling?' and Caroline looks away to hide the small smirk pulling at her lips.

"Yeah, no problem, you're dad's not home, is he?" Scott questions. Stiles shakes his head as Scott and Caroline step out of the room.

"No, don't worry," Stiles mutters as he shuts the door behind them. Not a second later a painful sounding thud rings out from inside the room.

"Shit!" Stiles' voice curses weakly. "Son of a mother freaking- Ah, bitch!" Scott and Caroline share an amused look and snicker quietly.

"You okay, dude?" Scott calls out.

"Yup, I'm fine!" Stiles exclaims. "Just, um, tripped a little." Caroline grins up at Scott.

"You stalled in there on purpose, didn't you?" she asks knowingly. Scott simply grins back down at her and Caroline shakes her head playfully at him.

"I like him," she tells Scott. "He's funny." She doesn't add on the 'and he smells amazing' bit. She doesn't think Scott wants to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :) So I managed to squeeze this one out before the weekend so I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Woman-of-the-night for your review. It really gave me a confidence boost because I know how hard it is to write a good story with an OC so thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf only Caroline.**

**On with the story! **

**CHAPTER 3**

**A long explanation later**

"So, what do you think?" Scott asked Stiles hopefully. Stiles mouth was hanging open as he stared at Scott.

"Let me get this straight, you wanna ask my dad, the **sheriff**, if a **vampire** can live with us? No wait, you wanna ask my dad if a suspected **murderer's** cousin can live here. Are you freaking crazy? What am I supposed to say? 'Hey dad, this is Caroline, she's a vampire but oh, don't worry, Scott's a werewolf and so is Derek Hale who, by the way, is her guardian, oh and one more thing, can she live here'?" He cried suddenly with a crazy look on his face, making all sorts of wild hand gestures. I growled quietly as he called me a vampire.

_God damn it, I am not a vampire!_

"No, look Caroline's not even a vampire. She's a, a, uh…," Scott stuttered out.

"Dhampir," I offered.

"Yeah, that! It's not like she's gonna suck you dry or anything. She can control it, if anything, she's a normal human just like you but with heightened senses… and super strength… and super, um, speed…" Scott trailed off. I shook my head at Scott. He was trying to tell Stiles I was like a human but then listed off all my dhampiric qualities.

_Way to go, Scott_.

Stiles frowned and sighed before dropping his head into his hands. He went into deep thought for a couple minutes before he raised his head up to look at us.

"Ugh, fine but you're coming with me to talk to my dad when he gets home and if she so much as pokes a fang out, I swear to god Scott, I'll kill you both. I don't know how but I'll do it," he warned, his eyes narrowed straight at me. I frowned slightly then sighed pathetically as I felt 'I don't like you' vibes coming from him.

**40 minutes later**

"Yo, daddy-o?" Stiles called as we followed him into the kitchen where his father, the sheriff, sat working on some papers at the kitchen table.

Sheriff Stilinski looked up at Stiles then smiled slightly at Scott and I who stood behind his son.

"Hey Scott," he greeted and Scott smiled politely at him.

"Hey Sheriff, how's it going?" he asked. The sheriff shrugged as he took off his glasses and set them on the table. Stiles turned to me awkwardly and put a hand on my shoulder cautiously as if my skin would burn him if he touched me.

"Dad, this is Caroline Hale, she, uh, just moved to town," he told his father. The sheriff's eyebrows went up as his eyes turned to me.

"Hale? You're related to Derek Hale?" he asked in surprise. I nodded once and offered the sheriff a small smile.

"Yes, sir, he's my cousin," I said respectfully. I had to make a good impression on Stiles' father if I wanted to be able to stay here. The sheriff smiled slightly back at me though I could see the discomfort in his eyes at the mention of my cousin's name. Scott had filled me in that Derek had been arrested only a couple days ago on suspicion of his sister's murder but he'd been cleared once the police found that the killer was an animal not a human.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Caroline," he said to me. I smiled a little bigger this time.

"Thank you, sir, you too," I said quietly. Stiles cleared his throat and dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Actually dad, we had something we wanted to run by you… real quick… if you're not too busy," he said nervously as if he didn't really want to ask. The sheriff raised an eyebrow at his son and glanced at Scott for a second.

"What is it?" the sheriff asked curiously. Scott cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"Well, um, you see Mr. Stilinski, Caroline's dad passed away recently and Derek Hale became her new guardian so she came to town to look for him. Uh, I bumped into her and I took her to the old Hale house but Derek isn't there, nobody knows where he went," he began. I held a breath as I saw the sheriff's eyes begin to realize what we were going on about.

"Caroline doesn't have any other family left and well, Stiles and I were hoping you would allow her to stay here… only until Derek shows up." Scott finished. The sheriff frowned as he mulled over what Scott had said.

"How old are you, Caroline?" he asked after a minute.

"16, sir," I answered. The sheriff nodded then looked up at both his son and Scott.

"And can I just curiously inquire as to why you didn't ask your mother if she could stay at your house, Scott?" he asked. Scott smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My mom said she didn't trust me to be in the same house with a girl while she's working crazy hours at the hospital. She figured you wouldn't mind since you're sheriff and all… that, plus, Stiles can't get a girl to save his life," Scott lied smoothly then smirked as Stiles cried out in protest.

"Hey! I can too, Lydia will come around sooner or later," he said stubbornly before his widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Scott and the sheriff both chuckled and the sheriff shook his head at his son.

"You're still crushing on the Martin girl?" he asked Stiles. Stiles blushed and proceeded to pout.

"Dad, not in front of Caroline," he whined and I had to swallow a giggle that threatened to rise up in my throat. The sheriff rolled his eyes then smiled at me.

"Alright Caroline, You can stay in the guest room temporarily while you search for your guardian. I'll help in way I can, okay?" he told me. I nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it," I said happily. The sheriff nodded and put his glasses back on.

"Alright, you boys help Caroline get settled. I have to finish this and get back to work," he said and waved us off.

"Oh, right, uh, thanks Pops," Stiles said.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Stilinski," Scott agreed and he grabbed my arm to pull me out of the kitchen after Stiles.

"Thank you again, sir," I called back and I saw the sheriff nod.

"No problemo," he muttered quietly to himself and I smiled. Now I could see where Stiles got his quirks from.

**That night – Stilinski Residence**

"Thanks, Stiles," I said quietly as he watched me put away the little amount of clothes I had into the dresser in the guest room. Scott had left a short while ago and Stiles was now awkwardly sitting on the guest room bed as I put my things away.

He nodded stiffly and I sighed. He wasn't comfortable around me, he didn't trust me anymore now that he knew what I was.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, you know, you can relax," I told him cautiously. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Why should I trust you? For one, you're a, a… vampire or whatever the heck are you are, and secondly, you're Derek's cousin, who, by the way, **scares** me," he told me, almost shuddering when he uttered my cousin's name. I sighed quietly and sat down on the bed too but not near him in case he got scared and left.

"I'm **not **a vampire. I'm a dhampir **and **I'm a strictly-animal-blood type. I swear to you Stiles, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're helping me and I'm NOT a monster. I would never hurt you," I told him softly. For some reason, I needed him to trust me. Scott and he seemed like such good friends and I wanted to be friends with him too.

He eyed me suspiciously as I offered him a tiny one-sided smile

"And Derek's not my real cousin, you know. My father, John Hale, he was my foster father. My real parents died when I was eight… so you don't have to worry about Derek's anger issues running in the family. I could tell Derek was a dick as soon as I met him," I told him. Stiles let out a little smile then quickly replaced it with a frown. I smiled at that and we were both silent for a couple minutes before Stiles stood up, once again, almost tripping over his own feet.

_I have a feeling tripping is a daily thing for him._

"We got school tomorrow, so… we should, uh…. you know… go to, um…sleep," he stuttered awkwardly as he walked backwards towards the door. I nodded up at him and slowly stood up.

"Goodnight Stiles," I called quietly. He didn't turn around but I heard him mutter a "Night," as he walked out.

_Maybe he doesn't fully trust me yet but 'll just keep trying until he trusts me just as much as Scott._

**Short, I know, but I might be able to do another chapter on Sunday night so I hope I get more reviews to help motivate me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) So I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys give me the courage to keep going with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf only my OC**

**Please leave a review and thank you! :) **

**CHAPTER 4**

**The following morning- Beacon Hills High School**

_Scott's POV_

Stiles opened the school's door and we walked in as I told him about the dream I'd had last night about me attacking Allison in a school bus.

_It felt so real… I was so scared. Hell, I still am._

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked as we walked into school. I shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before," I told him.

"Really? I have, usually ends a little differently," Stiles told me with a little shrug. I just shook my head at him.

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give that much detail about you in bed again," I said and Stiles shrugged again.

"Noted… let me take a guess here," he started but I cut him off.

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and have a throw down," I said grumpily.

"No, of course not," Stiles said then looked up at me and I gave him a 'come on' look.

"Yeah, that's totally it," he admitted. I bowed my head depressingly and frowned.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty frikin' amazingly, you know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you could take," Stiles attempted at comforting me. I looked up at him and kept my frown on.

"Yeah, not a class but… maybe a teacher," I told him. Stiles gaped at me

"Who, Derek?" he cried then slapped me upside the head.

"Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail? Not to mention his creepy ass vampire cousin living with me!" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know but… chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real," I told him.

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened," I said as we walked through another set of doors. My jaw fell open as there in front of me was a school bus, all bloodied and broken just like in my dream.

"I think it did," Stiles said suddenly.

_Caroline's POV_

"Thank you, ma'am," I said politely as the lady at the office handed me my school schedule. She smiled at me and I walked out of the office, looking over my schedule in the process when a voice over the p.a. interrupted my thoughts.

"Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled, thank you."

I frowned slightly and remembered the bloodied and mangled school bus I'd seen earlier when I arrived at school. Stiles had left for school before me and hadn't bothered to wait for me so I'd walked, with the help of several people with directions to the school. The sheriff was at the scene and he'd given me a tired and weary look as I walked past.

_I wonder what happened… eh, not my problem._

I shrugged to myself and looked up just in time to see Stiles opening up a locker. I frowned angrily and walked up to him prepared to ask him what his deal was.

"Hey," I called. He jumped slightly and looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's you," he commented dryly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_What's up his ass? I thought we made progress last night._

"Why didn't you wait for me? I had to walk to school and I didn't even frikin' know where it was," I said to him, putting my hands on my hips, and glaring up at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed some books from his locker.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't realize I was your tour guide now. You're staying at my house aren't you? I've helped enough, find your own way around," he told me then slammed his locker shut and walked away from me. I stood where I was with my jaw open.

_Seriously, what crawled up his ass and died there?_

**Lunch time – BHH Cafeteria**

I hated Beacon Hills High already and I had barely gotten through the first half of my first day here. So far, I'd had zero classes with either Stiles or Scott and Stiles had been a jerk to me earlier. No one had even attempted to befriend me and now here I stood, in the cafeteria, with no lunch, just looking for a place to sit and endure the torture.

I heard Scott's voice faintly and then Stiles' voice too so my gaze followed the sound of their voices to where they stood, about to sit down at a certain table.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked and Scott gave him a desperate look.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy," he said.

"You don't know that," Stiles told him firmly.

"I don't not know it," Scott argued then sighed. "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel," he said.

"No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out," Stiles assured him.

I sighed and decided to go sit with them but froze when I saw a pretty red-headed girl sit down next to Scott. Stiles' heartbeat skipped a beat and I frowned as more kids went to sit at their table. From what I could tell, Scott and Stiles were really surprised at this but not at all opposed to it.

I sighed and tuned their voices out before turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. I walked out the front doors and sat down on the school steps before letting out a frustrated groan and dropping my head into my hands.

"Ugh, high school sucks, fuck my life," I whined to myself.

**After School – Stilinski Residence**

"Thank you, sir, but I'll be okay alone. You don't have to worry about me," I said into the phone as I spoke with the sheriff. I heard the front door open and close before Stiles walked into the kitchen where I was, sitting at the kitchen table drinking a soda I'd bought on my way home.

"Are you sure?" the sheriff asked me.

"Yes, sir, your son just got home too so I won't be alone but thank you for your concern," I told him. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before heading up to his room.

"Ok, well, just making sure. Take care, Caroline," the sheriff said and I smiled slightly.

"You too, sir, be safe," I told him before hanging up. I was starting to feel a little hungry and not hungry for food. I hadn't fed in a couple days. A dhampir could go longer without feeding than a vampire could but I really wanted some blood right now. I went up to my room and changed into dark clothing and slipped on a pair of black sneakers.

As I was tying my hair up into a bun, Stiles knocked on my door. I knew it was him before he even knocked, of course.

"Come in," I called and the door swung open. He leaned against the doorframe as I crossed the room and dug around in my duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked as he realized I was getting ready to leave. I looked up at him for a second and smirked.

"Oh, I thought you weren't my 'tour guide', isn't that right? Why should you care where I'm going then?" I asked sarcastically before pulling out my trusty knife from my bag, it had been a hunting gift from John. Stiles' eyes widened as I slipped the knife in its sheath into the waistband of my dark jeans.

"Scott told me to keep an eye on you, he doesn't trust you that much either," he told me. He was lying. I could hear his heart stutter and I smirked as I stood up.

"If you must know where I'm going, I'll tell you," I said as I turned and began moving towards him. I could hear his heartbeat pick up speed as I neared him.

"I'm feeling a bit hungry and I thought I'd go out and have a snack before dinner," I said with a mischievous smile on my face. I heard him gulp as I stood in front of him and just to scare him a little more, I willed my fangs and claws to grow out and my eyes to glow green for a couple seconds.

Stiles' eyes widened even more and he stumbled back a step. My eyes returned to normal then my fangs and claws retracted.

"I've been nothing but nice to you Stiles, I swore I wouldn't hurt you and what do you do? You look at me like I'm some monster. You want me to be the monster? Fine, just don't come whining to me when my cousin snaps your pretty little neck in half and I just sit there and watch," I threatened. Then, with my dhampir speed, I jumped out the window and sped off before he could even blink.

I regretted what I said as soon as I said it. I didn't want him to be scared of me but he was so stubborn. I had been nice to him, promised him not to hurt him, and he'd just shunned me. He kept on acting like I was a monster. I was angry and I'd lashed out in frustration.

_Now I gotta fix it._

**Beacon Hills Preserve- An hour later**

As I finished draining the two rabbits I'd caught of their blood I heard a dog barking in the distance. I turned in the direction of the sound and listened intently, hearing a car driving down a dirt road and footsteps before I heard Scott's voice.

He was talking to Derek. He was at the Hale house. I frowned and used my dhampir speed to get to my cousin's house. As I neared it I jumped up into the trees and watched from afar.

Scott seemed desperate about his dream and he was scared that he'd caused the incident with the school bus last night. He asked Derek if he was going to hurt someone or kill someone and Derek answered yes to both without even blinking.

I stifled a giggle at Scott's look of desperation then froze and listened as Derek offered to teach him how to be a werewolf but it wouldn't be for free. When Scott asked what he wanted, Derek simply said, "You'll find out."

He told Scott to go back to the bus and he would be able to remember what happened. Scott looked disheartened but he nodded and left.

"I know you're up there, Caroline," Derek called as soon as he was sure Scott was out of hearing range. I frowned and jumped down from the top branches of the tree to land gracefully in front of the house. Derek raised an eyebrow at me.

"Back so soon? The sheriff's house not all you thought it would be?" he mocked with a smirk. I sighed and went up to the porch before leaning on the railing.

"Shut up…" I muttered. Derek leaned against the railing too and frowned at me while I looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong, then?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

"Stiles hates me," I admitted. Derek scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So? You're a vampire, I mea-whatever, just scare him a little. He'll do whatever you tell him too if he's scared shitless, right?" he said with an evil smirk

I looked up at Derek and rolled my eyes at him.

"First, and I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say it, I'm not a vampire. Second, I don't want him to be scared of me, I want him to trust me," I said. Derek raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" he scoffed. I shrugged and looked out towards the woods.

"Because he knows the real me, what I am, I don't need someone who knows my secret as an enemy," I lied quietly, trying to convince myself that really was the reason why I wanted to be close to Stiles.

Derek sighed and let his arms fall to his side.

"Then go, he's probably with Scott going to the school. Scott likes you, use that to your advantage," he told me with a little smirk and for a second I wondered what exactly it was that he told Scott 'He'd find out'.

**20 minutes later- Beacon Hills High parking lot**

I stood in front of the gate and watched as Scott and Stiles drove up in Stiles' jeep.

"Oh great, what's she doing here?" I heard Stiles mumble as they both climbed out of the jeep and came over to me.

"Hi Scott, figured I'd help," I said to Scott with a small smile. Scott smiled gratefully at me and nodded.

"Thanks Caroline," he said.

_I'm gonna need to have a talk with this boy about being too trusting. One day he's gonna get himself into trouble if he continues trusting people so easily. _

Stiles and Scott started arguing about who was going to stay behind to keep watch and Stiles was protesting, saying if they were Batman and Robin that he didn't want to be Robin.

_Boys…_

I rolled my eyes and went over to Stiles jeep, casually leaning on the hood as they argued in front of the fence.

"Just stay here," Scott said firmly.

"**Oh my God**," Stiles groaned and walked back over to his jeep where I stood waiting. He took one look at me and frowned.

"Get in," he mumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and watched as Scott climbed over the fence and began his way to the bus before I turned and got into the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep.

I felt his heartbeat increase and I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Relax, your heart's beating so loud my ears might bleed," I growled at him which resulted in a scowl from him.

"Sorry if your threat from a couple hours ago is still fresh in my mind," he hissed sarcastically. I turned to him in my seat with a desperate look on my face.

"Oh my freaking God, Stiles, what the hell am I gonna have to do to get you to trust me?" I asked impatiently.

"You CAN'T get me to trust you," he said grumpily and looked away.

"Then at least to treat me like a normal human being," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me in an 'Are you serious?' look.

"You're not a freaking normal human being, you're a freaking vampire, that's the problem!" he cried looking at me like I was stupid and I frowned up at him.

"I'm not a freaking vampire! God, and you know what? Scott's not a normal human being either… that's not fair," I said, my voice going from shouting to mumbling by the end. I was hurt that he wouldn't be nice to me because of what I was but he would be nice to Scott even though Scott was a werewolf.

I looked away from him and sniffled quietly as I felt tiny tears begin to well up in my eyes. I needed him to at least acknowledge me as a person.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked quietly. I wiped at the tears that spilled over onto my cheeks quickly and sniffled again.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Oh my God, you're not crying, are you? Oh God, you are. Aw man, why do I always make everybody cry?" Stiles rambled uncomfortably. I turned to him and wiped away my tears angrily.

"Well, all I've been is nice to you but you don't like me because of what I am when Scott's not normal either! It's not fair. I want you to like me, Stiles. I want us to be friends… but you just want to hate me," I cried. Stiles gaped at me for a minute then frowned and sighed deeply as I sniffled and looked down at my lap.

"I'm sorry," He said softly after a while and I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked quietly. He nodded and I smiled.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too for threatening you, that was… uncalled for," I told him. He just nodded and after that we settled into an awkward silence as we kept watch.

I saw a flashlight shining suddenly in the parking lot and I gasped, sitting up.

"Stiles!" I cried and he sat up fast before continuously hitting the horn to signal Scott. Scott came running out of the bus and literally flipped over the fence.

"Get in the back, go!" Stiles cried and I quickly scrambled into the back seat as Scott jumped into the passenger seat.

"Go, go!" he shouted and Stiles backed out of there as fast as possible before turning the car around.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles cried as he drove away from the school. Scott kept checking behind us as I held onto the seats for dear life.

_Crazy driving has never really been my cup of tea._

"Yeah, I was there last night, but the blood, none of it was mine," he said.

"So, you did attack him?" Stiles asked.

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren't mine, It was Derek," Scott accused. I looked over at him and frowned.

_Could it really have been Derek? _

He was hiding something but for some reason I didn't think Derek would have done that.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him," Scott said and I had to refrain from scoffing at the absurd idea of a newborn werewolf actually trying to help the meal escape.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked and I smiled at that. He was smarter than he looked.

"Ah, that's what I don't get," Scott groaned.

"It's gotta be a pack thing," Stiles told him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation, you kill together," Stiles explained.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience," Scott deadpanned. I grinned thinking back to all the vampire throats I'd ripped out while hunting with John.

_You'd be surprised, Scott._

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer… and it also means..." Stiles said then Scott cut him off.

"That I can go out with Allison," he said with a gigantic smile. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Who's Allison?_

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me," Stiles said depressingly. I snickered and Scott smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah, that too," he offered and I burst out laughing in the back seat.

**There's chapter 4 :)**

**Pretty please leave me a review if you like it, okay? You guys motivate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's me again :) I WAS going to wait a couple days before posting the next chapter since I posted last night but I am in such a good mood that I have to put up the next chapter. I really hope you guys are liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters... though I wish I could at least have Stiles :(**

**Oh, and also please don't hesitate to leave any questions or criticism.. just please, I beg you, no flames. I'm new at this so I'm still getting the hang of it. Thank you. **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Later that night – Stilinski Residence**

"Hey, um, since Scott ditched us for his date with that Allison girl, wanna do something?" I asked, almost nervously as I glanced down at Stiles from my spot on his bed. Stiles paused the Call of Duty game he was currently in the middle of and looked up at me from his spot on the floor.

"We're… trying to be friends, right?" I stuttered a little. Stiles thought about it for a moment then his lips curved up into a smile.

"Yeah but what are we gonna do?" he asked. My heart jumped at both the sight of his adorable smile and at the thought of us finally being friends. I shrugged and we sat in silence for awhile thinking of what we could do.

"We could go to the movies," Stiles offered after a couple minutes. I looked down at him and smiled.

"How about we go out, buy some junk food, then just come back and watch a movie here? So your dad won't be worried about us being out at night," I told him. He shrugged and proceeded to turn off his PS3 and TV.

"Sure, sounds good. Oh, and I am **so** buying a tub of Ben & Jerry's," he told me as I rolled off his bed and straightened out my clothes before I smiled up at him.

"I want Pepsi, lots of Pepsi," I told him.

**An hour and a half later**

_Sheriff Stilinskis' POV_

I kicked off my boots as soon as I walked into my house and let out a long relieved sigh. I shut the front door behind me and made sure it was locked before I began to make my way upstairs. Except something caught my attention and I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned my head to look into the living room.

I raised an eyebrow at the scene before me and stepped into the living room to investigate. The TV was on and if I wasn't mistaken, House of Wax was playing. The coffee table in front of the TV was stacked high with tubs of ice cream, chips, chocolate, and soda cans. My gaze moved to the couch where my son and Caroline were. They were both sleeping.

Caroline was in a sitting position with a cell phone in her hand and her head was being cushioned by the back of the couch. The cell phone in her hand was displaying a picture of a sleeping Stiles with a spoon in his mouth and I smiled as I turned to look down at my son. He was lying down across the couch with his feet planted in Caroline's lap while a plastic spoon hung out of his mouth.

I chuckled softly and shook my head at them before turning down the volume on the TV. I went up to my room, took a shower, and changed before returning to the living room where Stiles and Caroline were still sleeping.

I still couldn't believe I had a Hale living in my house. Caroline Hale, I'd never heard of her before, most of Derek Hale's family died in the fire, only one lived, he'd been in the hospital since though, but Caroline claimed her father was a man named John Hale, Derek Hale's uncle.

I shook my head and sighed.

_If I give this too much thought I'll just end up giving myself a headache so I'm just gonna ignore it for now. _

I went over to Stiles and shook his shoulder while calling his name.

Stiles' eyes flew open and he jumped up, spitting the spoon out of his mouth in the process.

"Huh, wha… Dad?" he mumbled sleepily as he squinted up to see me in the darkness. I smiled down at him.

"You and Caroline fell asleep on the couch. Wake her up, clean this mess, and go to bed. You both have school tomorrow," I told him. Stiles nodded and yawned.

"Goodnight," I said and made my way back to my room towards a good night's sleep. On my way to my dream of a long comfortable night of sleep I was interrupted by my cell phone beeping. I whipped it out and deflated when I saw a text message saying I was needed at the hospital.

_So much for a good night's sleep._

_Caroline's POV_

After Stiles woke me up on the couch, we cleaned up the living room and went to 'sleep'. I could hear him moving around and getting dressed though so I figured sleep wasn't on his agenda. He was going somewhere in the middle of the night and I was going to follow him. When I heard him climb out through his window then jump down from the roof, I quietly did the same.

I remained hidden, as I followed him to his car. He got in and started driving while I followed him using my dhampir speed through the darkness. I followed him to a house which I immediately knew was Scott's because of the scent, his scent, coming from the house. I jumped quietly into a tree and watched as Stiles climbed up the side of the house and climbed inside through a window on the second story.

_And then he complains about Scott not using the front door at his place… what a hypocrite._

Suddenly, I heard screaming, both Stiles' and a woman's screams but they quickly stopped when the woman recognized Stiles. I would've jumped in there when I heard the screams but I could hear and smell Scott nearby so he was most likely getting home.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" the woman cried out in frustration as I quietly leapt onto the roof to peek inside.

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles cried pointing at the baseball bat in the woman's hand. She was Scott's mother, I could tell by her scent.

She sighed as the bedroom light suddenly came on and Scott walked into the room, an eyebrow raised at the scene in front of him.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" his mother asked tiredly. Scott raised his eyebrow at her.

"But we lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in," he commented.

"Yeah, exactly… and, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" his mother asked exasperatedly.

"No…" Scott and Stiles both told her.

"No, alright then, well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night so goodnight," Scott's mother sighed and left the room.

"Night," Scott said to her. I quietly crept over to the window and pressed myself up against the house beside the window to hear Stiles telling Scott about the bus driver from last night being dead.

I didn't think it was such a big deal but Scott freaked out. My eyes widened as he told Stiles to go home because he had to go talk to Derek. I jumped into the nearest tree before jumping down to the ground gracefully. If Scott was going to go confront Derek then I wanted to be there in case he ticked off Derek. I tore through the woods towards the Hale house as fast as I could, using my dhampir speed.

"Derek! Scott's coming!" I shouted as soon as I burst in through the front door of the house. Derek had smelled me coming and he was already at the top of the staircase. He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned.

"The bus driver from last night is dead and Scott thinks you did it. He's on his way now," I told him. Derek sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I can handle him. Go home," he ordered. I narrowed my eyes up at him. I didn't agree with Scott. I was almost positive Derek hadn't been the one to hurt that bus driver but Derek **was** hiding something so I didn't know what to think now.

"Go home, Caroline," Derek ordered again, louder this time, but it was too late, Scott was already running up to the house. I jumped onto the stairway banister gracefully with a sense of déjà vu as Scott threw open the front door.

"Derek!" he cried angrily before he saw me. When his eyes landed on me, he gave me a look that read 'you traitor' and I frowned slightly as he looked back up the stairs behind me. I turned and saw that Derek was no longer at the top of the staircase.

"I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled up the stairs. I crouched down on the banister and watched Scott as he looked around desperately.

"I didn't do anything," Derek's voice called out quietly, in an almost evil whisper. Scott moved forward and I jumped up into the air, doing a back flip, and landing gracefully on the banister on the second floor.

"You killed him!" Scott cried as he gripped the staircase railings tightly.

"He died," Derek's voice stated. Scott started moving up the stairs slowly, almost like he was afraid of Derek, which at this point he should be.

"Your sister died?" Scott asked as he came up the stairs step by step.

"My sister was missing, I came here looking for her," Derek's voice said.

"You found her," Scott said.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me!" Derek's voice shouted angrily.

Scott was reaching the top of the stairs and I crouched down on the banister just as I'd done before.

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff," Scott said as he finally reached the top of the staircase and stepped onto the hallway. I shook my head at him and sighed as he looked towards the darkness filling the hallway.

Suddenly, Derek ran out from my side of the hallway, grabbed Scott from behind, and threw him down the stairs. My eyes widened when I saw the angry look on Derek's face before I looked down at Scott on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Scott looked up suddenly and I frowned, seeing he had shifted into his werewolf form, as he growled up at Derek.

Derek leapt gracefully down to the first floor and landed a couple feet away from Scott, who got up, and shoved Derek as hard as he could through a wall. I rolled my eyes when I heard Derek let out a roar and I knew he'd shifted too. Scott went running through the hole he'd made in the wall and I knew the two were about to fight like wild animals.

"Werewolves…" I muttered and jumped down to the first floor before leaning against the living room doorway to watch them beat the crap out of each other.

Derek swiped his claws across Scott's chest at one point and it was enough for Scott to shift back into his human form, groaning as he held his wound. Derek changed back too before glaring down at Scott.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine," he said. Scott stood up angrily, glaring right back at him.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" he accused going up to Derek.

"No, I didn't," Derek stated firmly.

"You're the one who bit me," Scott spat at him.

"No, I'm not," Derek said firmly again. Scott gave him a confused yet still angry look.

"What?" he yelled.

"I'm not the one that bit you," Derek told him. Scott looked down at the scratch on his chest and touched the blood. He started breathing weird and his eyes widened as he stumbled back into an old couch and sat down. He looked up at Derek, his eyes wide and terrified.

_What the hell's wrong with him?_

"There's another," he stated.

_Wait, what?_

My eyes widened and I stood up straight as I turned to gape at Derek.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him but I don't think I can do it without you," Derek said to Scott.

"Holy shit," I muttered. That's what Derek had been hiding. There was a werewolf alpha in town. My eyes widened even more if possible as I stared at Derek.

_I was running around town yesterday when this werewolf alpha was on the loose? It could've attacked me! It could attack anyone! Me, Derek, Scott, and anyone connected to us. _

I blinked and gasped quietly as I realized something.

_Stiles! He's Scott's best friend! _

His scent was human but it stunk of werewolf from being around Scott and now even some of my scent lingered on him.

_He could be in danger!_

"Why me?" I heard Scott ask Derek faintly as I turned and ran out of the Hale house as fast as I could.

"Because he's the one that bit you, you're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants," was the last thing I heard Derek say as I tore through the woods, heading back to the Stilinski house.

_I have to make sure nothing happens to Stiles._

**Two days later - BHH**

I was having yet another horrendously boring day at Beacon Hills High when I caught the scent of Derek.

_What is he doing around here? He can't just show up. If Sheriff Stilinski finds out he was near me then I'd have to go 'live' with my guardian, to which Derek clearly said no. So why the hell is he around the school?_

As soon as the bell rang I practically flew out of class when I caught a weird smell mixed in with Derek's scent. I listened closely as I searched for him and heard him letting out little gasps of pain. My eyes widened and I broke out into a sprint.

_Derek's here because he's hurt!_

When I got to him, he was holding a popular jock named Jackson Whittemore up against a wall of lockers.

"Derek!" I cried and grabbed onto his shoulder when I saw his claws were sunk into the back of Jackson's neck. Derek winced as I pulled on his shoulder and he let go of Jackson.

"Come on," I cried and dragged him away as fast as possible. When we got around the corner, Derek stumbled into the wall, panting and out of breath.

"Derek, what the hell happened to you?" I asked as I looked him over. He just leaned against the wall breathlessly until the bell rang a minute later. I winced because the bell was always a little loud for my heightened sense of hearing but Derek literally jumped and covered his ears. My eyes widened at him and I ducked under one of his arms to help him stand up straight.

"Come on, we gotta find Scott," I said as I led him out of the school and down to the parking lot. I looked around for either Scott or Stiles and saw Stiles climbing into his jeep down in the parking lot. I helped Derek over to the parking lot and got in Stiles' way as he drove towards the exit. Derek held his hand out in a 'stop' motion and the jeeps tires squealed once Stiles hit the brakes and barely avoided hitting us.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles cried in surprise as all the cars behind him began to beep. Derek fell suddenly and I went down with him.

"Derek! Get up, Derek," I hissed trying to get him up as I sensed Scott running towards us.

_Why do werewolves have to be so freaking heavy?_

"Are you kidding me? This guy's everywhere," I heard Stiles mutter and I looked up to glare at him through the windshield of his jeep as Scott ran up to us.

"What the hell?" he asked and Stiles mumbled an "I don't know," to him.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek as I helped him sit up.

"I was shot," Derek panted and I widened my eyes down at him.

_Why didn't he just say so earlier? Shit, I knew I smelled wolfsbane._

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles commented as Scott gaped at Derek.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked in a panicked voice.

"I can't, it was- it was a different kind of bullet," Derek panted out.

"What, a silver bullet?" Stiles cried almost excitedly and Derek narrowed his eyes up at him.

"No, you idiot," he hissed at him and I frowned before looking up at Stiles.

'Wolfsbane' I mouthed to him and his lips formed a little 'o', his eyes lighting up like a kid who'd gotten what he'd wanted for Christmas.

"Wait, wait, that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott said, his eyes wide.

"What?" Derek and I both asked at the same time.

"Who? Who said I had 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The woman who shot you," Scott told him. Derek groaned and his eyes started glowing blue. I looked around in panic trying to shield him so nobody could see.

"What are you doing? Stop that," Scott scolded him. Derek glared at him.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't," he growled as more cars began to honk their horns.

"We gotta get outta here. Derek, stand up, come on, get up," I said and tried lifting him up only to have him groan in pain again.

Scott narrowed his eyes down at Derek.

"Derek, get up," he ordered. I rolled my eyes up at him.

"Just help me get him up," I said. Scott bent down and helped me get Derek onto his feet.

"Let's get him in the car," Scott said and we led him over to the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep and sat him down. Stiles got into the driver's seat and I climbed into the back.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek said to Scott. I leaned forward to look at Scott and Derek.

"I can tell you that, it's laced with wolfsbane, hunters use it all the time," I piped up from the back seat.

_Good thing I used to be a hunter. At least I can help out._

"Fine, then I need you to go get one of the bullets," Derek told Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked in confusion.

"She's an Argent, she's with them," Derek growled.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked almost angrily.

"Because you need me," Derek told him. Scott looked back and I followed his gaze to a pretty brunette girl before he sighed.

_That must be the Allison Argent he's always talking about._

"Fine, I'll try," he told Derek before looking up at Stiles.

"Ok, get him outta here," he said. Stiles shook his head at Scott but turned on the jeep.

"I hate you for this, so much," Stiles complained before stepping on it.

**15 Minutes later**

"He won't answer me either," I told Stiles as I tried calling Scott. Stiles picked up his phone and I saw Scott had texted him saying he needed more time. Stiles groaned and dropped his phone in frustration before glancing at Derek.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, ok? We're almost there," he said.

"Almost where?" Derek and I both asked.

"Your house," Stiles said to Derek. Derek looked up at him.

"What? No, you can't take me there," he said to Stiles.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Not when I can't protect myself," Derek told him. Stiles pulled over suddenly and I raised an eyebrow at the back of his head.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, hm? Are you dying?" He cried at Derek in a panicked voice.

_Um, wow, spaz much? Then again, it's Stiles… enough said._

"Not yet, I have a last resort," Derek said.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles cried as Derek pulled up his sleeve to show the bullet wound. I winced when I saw it, red and bleeding.

"Oh my God, what is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what? You should probably just get out," Stiles said as he looked away for a second to keep from puking, I think.

"Stiles, we have to help him!" I cried incredulously and kicked the back of his seat.

"Start the car, now," Derek ordered breathlessly.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, ok? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Stiles cried, his voice getting higher with panic.

"Start the car… or I'm gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth," Derek threatened darkly and I smirked when Stiles started the car without a word.

**Ta da! Chapter 5 :) Pretty please review if you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :p**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Wolf :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A couple hours later**

I sighed and sat back as Stiles talked to Scott on the phone. We had been sitting in his jeep for hours waiting for Scott to call and Derek was just getting worse every hour.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles demanded. I scooted to the edge of my seat and leaned forward to check Derek's arm again.

_Yeah, it's definitely getting worse._

"I'm fine," Derek sighed and I nodded at him.

"Oh, by the way, he's starting to smell," Stiles commented and I bit my lip to keep from smiling as Derek turned his head to narrow his eyes at Stiles.

"Like, like what?" I heard Scott ask over the phone.

"Like death," Stiles hissed dramatically and I let out a tiny snicker. Scott then told Stiles to take Derek to where he worked at the animal clinic and Stiles handed the phone to Derek.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you," He sighed. Derek took the phone from him and lifted it to his ear.

"Did you find it?" he asked and I listened as they talked for a minute before Derek just ordered him to find the bullet then hung up.

"Go," he told Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked in a tone that made it seem like he was going to start complaining again.

"Stiles, the animal clinic, just go," I said and he just let out a long frustrated sigh before turning the car on.

**10 minutes later– The Animal Clinic**

Derek ripped off his shirt as Stiles turned on the light in the clinic's lab. I winced again at the wound which now looked even worse than before. Dark blue veins were spreading out around the wound and it was still bleeding.

"If it reaches my heart, it'll kill me," Derek muttered.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked and I rolled my eyes at him while Derek dug around through the cabinets.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time, last resort," Derek panted breathlessly.

"Which is?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. Derek held up an electric saw and stared at Stiles.

"You're gonna cut off my arm," he told him. My eyes widened as I gaped at Derek before looking over at Stiles who looked so shocked, he didn't even know what to say.

**30 Minutes later**

Derek slid the saw across the surgery table toward Stiles, who picked it up and stared at it with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, my God," he cried and dropped it back onto the table.

"This is not a good idea," I muttered, staring at the saw on the table.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as Derek wrapped a piece of elastic around his upper arm.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek told him. Stiles paled and looked away for a second.

"Look… I don't know if I can do this…" he said and Derek growled out a "why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles cried. Derek looked up at him with a frown.

"Are you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles cried out. Derek sighed.

"Alright, fine, how about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head," he threatened darkly.

"Ok, you know what? I'm so not buying your threats anym-!" Stiles said before Derek reached across the table and fisted Stiles' shirt in his good arm. I almost jumped forward to stop him from hurting Stiles but I held myself back."Oh, my God, ok, alright, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it, I'll do it," Stiles rambled as Derek held his shirt.

Derek started coughing suddenly.

"What? What are you doing?" Stiles asked and we watched as Derek turned his head to the side and puked black vomit all over the floor.

"Oh, that's just… that's just gross," I said as I made a disgusted face.

"Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked as we watched Derek cough and sputter.

"It's my body, it's trying to heal itself," Derek panted.

"It's not doing a very good job of it," Stiles said, looking completely grossed out.

"Now, you gotta do it now," Derek said breathlessly.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can," Stiles told him.

"Just do it!" Derek roared. Stiles and I both jumped and Stiles grabbed the saw.

"Oh, my God, ok," he cried and began to lower the saw towards Derek's arm. I closed my eyes and looked away. I didn't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life.

_Sure, I've chopped off heads, but this is __**Derek's**__ arm we're talking about here._

"Oh God, alright, here we go," Stiles cried and I whimpered quietly to myself waiting for the sound of Derek's screams.

"Stiles?" a voice cried out and Stiles and I both looked up to see Scott come into the room.

"Scott?" Stiles asked in relief as I let out a long relieved sigh. When Scott saw the saw, his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Stiles chuckled in relief and dropped the saw.

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares," he told Scott.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked as he looked up at Scott. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a bullet before handing it to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Derek breathed out before he fell over, passing out. The bullet dropped to the floor and rolled away, falling into a thing on the floor that looked like a heating vent or something.

Scott dove for it as Stiles and I ran over and knelt down next to Derek on the floor.

"Derek? Derek, come on, wake up," Stiles said as he shook and slapped him to try to wake him up.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked and Scott cried out an "I don't know!" as he reached for the bullet.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles cried and I stared down at Derek in fear, tears stinging my eyes. He was the only family I had left, granted he was a bit of a douche, but he couldn't die!

"I think he's dying, I think he's dead," Stiles cried in panic.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

_Fuck, Derek can't die!_

"I got it!" Scott cried out suddenly.

"Please don't kill me for this," Stiles muttered as he raised a fist back then brought it down onto Derek's face, punching him hard.

Derek's eyes flew open and I almost cried out in relief as Stiles cried out in pain.

_Yeah, that's what happens when you punch a werewolf._

"Gimme," Derek breathed out and Scott handed him the bullet before we helped him up. Derek held himself up by leaning on the surgery table as he bit off the top of the bullet, dumped out the gunpowder in the bullet, and then lit it on fire with a lighter. Scott, Stiles, and I watched as Derek then grabbed the ash left over and put it over his wound. He started yelling and groaning as he fell to the floor and I knelt down next to him as he clutched his arm.

"Derek!" I gasped as he let out a particularly loud shout. My eyes widened as I looked at his arm and saw the dark veins receding and then the wound itself disappearing,

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles cried out as I helped Derek sit up, while glaring at Stiles.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Well except for the agonizing pain…" Derek spat sarcastically as I helped him to his feet.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles commented. Derek shot him a murderous look as I let go of him.

"Ok, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott cried. Derek and I both looked up at Scott with a 'what?' look before he started threatening to tell the Argents everything.

"You're gonna trust them?" I cried out angrily, still in shock from almost losing my guardian. Derek put a hand on my shoulder.

"You think they can help you?" he asked Scott.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are," Scott spat. Derek scoffed lightly.

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are," he said to Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a confused yet intrigued look on his face.

_He means they're ****ing hunters! What do you expect, Scott?_

**_There you have it :)_**

**_I would really appreciate some reviews please _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :)**

**Chapter 7 here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters blah blah blah. **

**CHAPTER 7**

**30 minutes later- Stilinski Residence**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Stiles asked as we snuck back into the house through his bedroom window. I'd been a little shocked since we left the animal clinic. I had almost lost Derek. I'd only just met him but he was the only family I had, I couldn't lose him.

It hurt even more to remember that when Derek had threatened and grabbed Stiles, I'd wanted to tear his head off if he hurt Stiles. I'd only met Stiles too but I cared for him so much already and I needed him to be safe almost as much as I needed air to breathe.

"I'm ok," I said quietly as Stiles shut his bedroom window.

"What do you think Derek's showing to Scott?" he asked as I took a seat at his desk. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know but he said Scott really needed to see it. I guess we'll find out tomorrow at school," I said softly. Stiles nodded and we fell into an awkward silence for awhile until I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go take a shower cause…. we've had a long day and I feel gross," I announced quietly. Stiles just nodded again and I left to take a shower. I took my time in the shower. I cried for John and for almost losing Derek but mostly I cried for me. I couldn't believe all the shit that happened in my life. Stiles really had no idea how lucky he was to be human.

_He really shouldn't be involved with people… with things…no, with monsters like Derek, Scott, and I._

After I got out of the shower, I went into my room, changed into some comfy sweatpants and a tank top, then sat on my bed and stared at the door. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was still a little shocked and this whole house smelled like Stiles. Stiles' scent drove me crazy. It was hard not to just grab him and hold him close like a giant Teddy. The night before, I'd sleepwalked to his room, following his scent in my dreams but luckily I woke up before I could get in bed with him and possibly cuddle him to death.

I didn't understand why his scent attracted me so much. John had never mentioned anything like this ever happening.

_Why does one person's scent stand out to me so much?_

"Goodnight Caroline," I heard a faint whisper say. I froze and looked around before I realized that Stiles had said it in his room and I had heard him. He'd said goodnight to me even though I wasn't anywhere near him. I smiled by myself and grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand to look at a picture that was in it. It was the picture I'd taken of Stiles a couple nights ago, while he was sleeping. I'd stuck a spoon in his mouth and snapped a picture because despite the spoon, he looked adorable.

"Goodnight Stiles," I whispered.

**Next day – Nighttime**

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked me as I opened my bedroom window. I sighed softly and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorway, his hands crossed over his chest, and a little 'caught you' smile on his lips.

"I figured you'd be able to guess by now," I told him, my own little smirk on my face. Stiles raised an eyebrow at me and looked me up and down sweeping over my black combat boots, black skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and black beanie.

"Lemme guess, you're on your way to rob a grave?" he asked. I scowled playfully at him but then smirked.

"Almost but no, I need to feed," I said. He sighed and pushed himself off the doorway then made his way over to sit on my bed.

"Don't you get tired of going out every other night to chase bunnies in the woods?" he asked curiously. I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded.

"I don't chase bunnies, I hunt animals. And yeah, it's annoying but it's gotta be done. I don't think your dad would appreciate it if I kept live animals in the basement," I joked. Stiles chuckled softly and I grinned at him.

"What?" he asked as he saw my grin.

"That's the first time I made you laugh," I told him softly. His eyes widened a little bit and he frowned slightly as his cheeks tinted light pink. I bit my lip as his scent flooded me mixed with a tint of his emotions. It smelled amazing and I had to hold myself back from going over to him and…

_Fuck, his blood is calling out to me. God, I wonder what his blood tastes like. I bet it's amazing._

My eyes widened at my own thoughts and I panicked.

"Um, I-I'm gonna go. I'm really hungry," I stuttered quickly and before he could even blink, I was out the window. I ran into the woods as fast as I could then stopped, leaning against a tree as my heart raced. I willed myself to calm down and sighed after a while.

I was so hungry and I'd fed only a few nights ago, this wasn't normal but I knew why it was happening. On the night of the full moon, vampires and dhampirs go into blood lust. Vampires and non-vegetarian dhampirs could handle it since they drank human blood all the time. But for me, who only drank animal blood, it was totally different.

Back in Lock Haven, on full moon nights, I'd feed from John. He was always making sure I didn't ever hurt a human being. The last full moon, John had already been taken by the vampires and I had still been searching for him. I knew I couldn't feed on another human being so I locked myself up and waited out the lust. It wasn't hard at first but as the night progressed, I'd felt myself getting hungrier and hungrier. Thankfully, the sun had risen just before I went crazy.

Since I hadn't had any human blood on the last full moon, I was starving. I needed to feed on animal blood more times than I usually did. I didn't even want to imagine what would happen on the next full moon. How would I control myself?

_I can't. I __**need **__human blood._

My head snapped up as I smelled a large amount of human blood then I caught the scent of an alpha werewolf. My eyes widened and I took off towards the smell of blood and the scent of wolf.

_Holy shit, the alpha's here!_

**Couple minutes later – Video store**

I had followed the scent of blood to a video store in town called 'Video 2*C' and I currently stood perched on the roof of a nearby building where I had a perfect view of the store. The lights inside the store were flickering on and off and the scent of a male werewolf alpha hung in the air. I saw a dark Volkswagen bug parked out front of the store and I recognized the red-headed girl in the front seat.

She was the girl who made Stiles' heart skip a beat every time he saw her. I frowned at the car then sighed and looked back to the video store. I could see movement in there and I knew that Jackson Whittemore, the popular lacrosse jock from school, was in there. I could tell by his scent he was pissing himself scared.

Suddenly, I saw him, the alpha, a full blown werewolf jumping out the front window of the store. The red-headed girl in the bug screamed as the alpha flew past her car but all I could do was stare at the alpha as he ran off into the darkness.

_I am in so much shit._

_Stiles' POV_

"Did they forget my curly fries?" my dad asked me as I sifted through the bag of fast food we'd just bought as we parked on the side of the road in his cruiser just hanging out.

"You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones," I told my dad seriously.

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries," my dad joked and I looked up at him as he sipped on his drink.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate, **you are wrong**," I told him. My dad turned and raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked proudly before my dad's police radio spoke up.

I reached out to grab it but my dad beat me to it, giving me a look that read 'Hey, I'm the cop here'

"Sorry," I told him and backed off as he picked up his walkie talkie.

"Unit 1, copy," my dad spoke into it.

"We've got a report of a possible 187," the radio spoke back. I had been filling my mouth with curly fries as I heard this and I whipped my gaze up to my dad, my eyes wide.

"A murder?" I cried with some of the curly fries in my mouth falling out at my excitement.

**A couple minutes later**

When my dad and I arrived at the scene, a video store, there was an ambulance there and Lydia frikin' Martin was seated in the back.

As I made to get out of the car, my dad told me to stay in it and I sighed, sitting back to watch. I saw Jackson talking to one of the E.M.T's angrily and I got out of the car but stood by it as my dad went to talk to Jackson.

I watched angrily as Jackson shouted at my dad saying he wanted to go home when suddenly a dead body on a stretcher was wheeled out from the store.

"Hey, whoa, is that a dead body?" I cried out instinctively.

_Caroline's POV_

Scott and Derek had arrived soon after the alpha had taken off and now all three of us stood on the roof of 'Video 2*C' and watched the scene below us. My eyes had not strayed from Stiles, not even when the dead body had been wheeled out.

_Which is pretty firkin' hard considering I wanna feed on human blood so bad and that dead guy is wasting all of his, bleeding out on everything like that._

"Starting to get it?" I heard Derek ask Scott. I looked up at Derek then down at Scott who was crouched down near the edge of the roof looking down at the scene.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why," Scott answered before looking up at Derek for a second.

"I mean this isn't- this isn't standard practice. We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" he questioned as I watched Derek who had a pretty serious look on his face.

"No, we're predators, we don't have to be killers," Derek told him.

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked, also looking up at Derek.

"That's what we're gonna find out," Derek said before walking away. Scott looked down at the scene below us for a second then followed after Derek.

I looked down at Stiles for a moment more, watching how he kept his concerned eyes on the red-headed girl, whose name I now knew was Lydia.

"Caroline, let's go," Derek ordered and I ripped my gaze away from Stiles to look back at Derek and Scott who stood waiting for me.

_This shit is getting so confusing… and dangerous._

I stood up quickly and made my way over to Derek and Scott and then the three of us walked away, headed back to Derek's house.

**A while later – Hale House**

"You know, I have a life too," Scott said to Derek as we walked into Derek's 'always dark and creepy' house.

"No you don't," Derek said as he began to climb the stairs.

"Yes I do!" Scott cried and Derek turned on the steps to face us.

"I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or..." Scott said and Derek frowned down at him.

"Part of his pack," Derek told him.

"Whatever, I have homework to do. I-I have to go to a parent-teacher conference tomorrow because I am failing chemistry." Scott cried. I frowned at him then looked up at Derek. I bet we were thinking the same thing.

_You won't have any homework to do if you're dead._

"You wanna do homework... or do you wanna not die?" Derek deadpanned making Scott let out an annoyed sigh.

"You have less than a week until the full moon, you don't kill with him, he kills you" Derek told him. My eyes widened at his words.

_Shit, the full moon._

Scott was pacing now.

"Ok, seriously, who made up these rules?" he asked.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack" Derek told him.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school a-and you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why can't you just find him yourself?" Scott asked desperately as Derek sighed at his childish behavior.

"Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asked.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. I f I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him," Derek told him. Scott sighed in defeat and looked up at Derek.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" he asked.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers, a pack makes the individual more powerful," Derek said, his gaze shifting to me as he said 'We're stronger in numbers'.

_Is that supposed to mean he considers me part of his pack? I'm not even a werewolf!_

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott cried.

"Cause I'm gonna teach you!" Derek told him in a way that made it seem like he was speaking to a child.

"Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked him. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I changed back," he said quietly. Derek began coming down the stairs towards us.

"Mm-hmm and when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" he asked as he stopped in front of Scott. Scott just nodded up at him.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek asked him. Scott had a blank look on his face like he had no idea what Derek was talking about. Derek reached out and grabbed Scott's hand before twisting it painfully.

Scott cried out in pain and knelt to the floor as my eyes widened at Derek.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted angrily as Derek broke some of his fingers.

"Derek, stop," I breathed out.

"It'll heal," Derek told him before letting go. Scott looked up at him from the floor angrily.

"It still hurt!" he cried as Derek went back up a couple steps on the stairs.

"And that's what keeps you human, pain," he told Scott as he turned to face us. Scott groaned as he stretched his hand out, his fingers snapping back into place as his body quickly healed.

"Maybe you will survive," Derek told him before turning and going up the stairs. Scott watched him go, glaring, until I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at me and I offered him a tiny smile before helping him stand up.

"You alright?" I asked. He nodded at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get outta here," he told me grumpily.

**Ta da! There you go :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Been gone awhile but I'm busy a lot now that it's holiday season so updates will be A LOT slower. Sorry :/ **

**Disclaimer: Don't own yada yada yada.**

**On with the story! **

**CHAPTER 8**

**The next morning**

"Stiles!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs towards the front door. Stiles had just walked out the front door, on his way to school, once again trying to leave me behind.

I growled and used my dhampir speed to catch up to him, stopping in front of him, between him and the driver's door of his precious jeep. He jumped because most likely it had looked like I'd just shown up out of thin air.

"You were about to leave me behind again," I accused, my eyes narrowed at him. He frowned and tried to push me aside but, obviously, I'm stronger so I didn't even budge.

"What's wrong now? I thought we were friends?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, giving up on trying to push me aside, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are," he told me grumpily. I raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Then why are you trying to avoid me again?" I asked him.

"I'm not," he grumbled.

"Yes, you are, Stiles. You realize that I can hear your heart stutter when you lie right?" I told him. He sighed dramatically and glared at me.

"Look, Caroline, if you want a ride to school, get in. If not, can you please move so I can get into my damn car?" he cried. I flinched at his tone and I cast my gaze down to the ground.

I heard him sigh again before he placed a hand slowly on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm just worried about my dad, and Scott, and stuff. With what happened last night, it seems like no one is safe," he told me gently. He was worried for his father, I could tell by the tone of his voice when he mentioned his father. I shifted my gaze from the ground up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. He smiled slightly at me and shook his head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, don't worry about it," he told me. I nodded and moved out of his way before making my way around the jeep and climbing into the passenger seat. Stiles copied me and climbed into the driver's seat, throwing his backpack onto the backseat then turning on the jeep.

He put the key in the ignition but before he could start the car, I put my hand over his and he looked up at me in confusion.

"Stiles, I know you're worried for your dad… and I promise you I'm gonna try as hard as I can to keep him safe for you no matter what," I promised him, giving his hand a light squeeze. His eyes widened slightly before he let out a small grateful smile.

"Thanks," he told me softly. I nodded, letting go of his hand and he turned the key then backed the car out of the driveway before starting towards Beacon Hills High School.

**Later- BHH – Period 1**

I kept myself from laughing as I eavesdropped on Stiles' current conversation with Danny, another jock, as they sat in chemistry class.

_Am I attractive to gay guys? Really? Why does he even wanna know that?_

I was across the building in my English class and shook my head at his silliness before I smelled Scott's scent.

I looked out the window and my jaw fell open when I saw him in the parking lot with Allison Argent.

_They're skipping school._

I watched and heard Allison freaking out about skipping as Scott tried to get her to start the car.

_Allison seems nice but she comes from a family of werewolf hunters. Scott's insane to skip school with her WHILE the alpha is still out there. It's like he WANTS to die._

I shook my head as I watched them drive away before returning my attention to my English teacher's balding head.

_Be careful, Scott._

**BHH-****2nd**** Period**

Derek was here, talking to Jackson in the boys' locker room. I listened carefully as Derek asked him about what he had seen at the video store last night. Jackson insisted he hadn't seen anything and I frowned as Derek told him to get something checked out.

_Jesus, Derek sounds like a complete asshole sometimes._

I kept listening as Derek's footsteps and his scent drifted away from the school. I relaxed for a second before frowning again.

_Did Jackson see something last night? And what did Derek tell him to get checked out?_

**BHH- 4****th ****Period**

I was seriously getting sick of eavesdropping on people's conversations so when Stiles had walked out of his classroom, talking to Scott, on the phone, I had just walked up alongside him and listened.

When Stiles hung up, he frowned at the phone then pocketed it with a sigh.

"At least Scott's having a good day skipping with Allison, huh?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow down at me and I sighed at his worried face. I knew what he was mainly worried about now.

_Lydia, she didn't come to school. He likes her. He wants to know if she's ok._

I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion before walking away.

_Why does it bother me so much that he likes this Lydia girl? I mean, sure, I am protective of him but that's just because he's my friend, he's letting me crash at his house, and I just simply feel this urge to keep him safe because he's only a weak human. So, why do I care who he's worried for? ... I don't… I think. _

**After School**

I stared at Stiles, my mouth hanging open, as he walked over to his jeep.

"What?" I asked to make sure I'd heard him right.

"I'm going over to Lydia's house to see why she wasn't in school today, you can come with or not," he repeated and I scoffed quietly.

_He's gonna go check up on her? Oh, well… I have more important shit I need to deal with right now anyway._

"You go ahead," I told him knowing my tone, face, and entire mood had just changed from semi-happy to depressed.

Stiles tossed his backpack into his jeep and looked up at me one last time.

"How are you gonna get home?" he asked me. I waved my hand at him dismissively.

"I'm not going home. I have to feed, see Derek, don't worry about me," I told him. He nodded and climbed into his jeep then I watched as he drove away.

I sighed and decided to go to straight to Derek's.

_Full moon's in less than a week. I don't wanna surprise him on the night when I go crazy psychotic mass murdering vamp on him._

**Hale House**

"What do you want?" Derek asked as soon as I stepped into his house. He was at the top of the stairs waiting for me. I rolled my eyes up at him.

"Nice, Derek, don't I get a 'hey cuz, how you doing?'" I asked sarcastically. He just raised an eyebrow at me, keeping that 'I'm cool, you're not' look on his face. I sighed realizing he wasn't going to greet me like a normal person.

"Can we talk? It's important," I told him. He gave me a weird look but then nodded.

"Yeah, come up to my room, it's the only room that doesn't look like shit," he told me and motioned for me to follow him which I did.

I sat on his bed and he just stood there in front of me, arms crossed, waiting for me to speak. I frowned up at him and decided to just go for it.

"How much do you actually know about vampires?" I asked him, knowing he knew nothing about dhampirs so I didn't even bother asking.

"Not much, why do you ask? You're a dhampir…," he told me.

"You know how you werewolves are affected by the full moon? Well, the vampires and we dhampirs are too just in a different way," I began. Derek raised an eyebrow at me and nodded.

"On the night of the full moon, vampires and dhampirs go into blood lust. It's the time when we most crave human blood. For normal vampires and dhampirs getting through the night of the full moon is easy because they only drink human blood anyways so for them it's just another night," I said, at this point, Derek took a seat next to me, realizing this would probably take a while.

"But for a vegetarian like me, it's totally different. I don't drink human blood but during blood lust, the want is too strong and I have to feed on human blood or I literally go crazy… like psychotic murdering vampire crazy," I told him quietly. Derek didn't say anything so I kept going.

"Back in Lock Haven, when I lived with John, I was able to control my lust for human blood because John allowed me to feed from him… but… on the last full moon, I didn't get to feed because he'd already been taken by the vampires. I chained myself up in the basement and stayed there. It was…. torture. I wanted to get out of there and find the first human I could and drink him dry," I admitted quietly.

"I've been drinking more animal blood than usual now because it's not satisfying me. I **need** human blood at some point to be able to control myself… the full moon's less than a week away and I just don't know what to do," I finished, dropping my head into my hands with a groan.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Derek asked, his voice sounded angry but he wasn't yelling.

…_yet._

I looked up at him with a desperate look on my face.

"You already had so much shit to deal with! Scott, the alpha, I didn't wanna bother you with my problems too!" I cried defensively. Derek narrowed his eyes down at me.

"I'm your 'guardian'! You're problems are my problems too now!" he shouted, the 'guardian' coming out in a mocking tone.

I stood up angrily and looked down at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, ok?" I cried. Derek stood up too and I took a step back as he towered over me.

"If you turn into a psychotic murderer on the night of the full moon, along with Scott and I turning, and the alpha coming for Scott, this is gonna be a problem for everybody," he hissed at me. I frowned up at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not my fault I need human blood! I try so hard to only feed on animals but it's too damn hard on the full moon! I **need**, fuck, I **want** human blood!" I shouted, my voice rising as I panicked.

Derek's eyes softened at my outburst and he sighed.

_He's not very good at this guardian thing._

"If you drink human blood, you won't go crazy?" he asked grumpily. I nodded and he sighed again.

"Fine then, we'll just get you some human blood," he told me. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"How?" I asked curiously. Derek shrugged.

"I can just take some blood bags from the hospital," he told me and I nodded to myself.

"Or, you know, you could just drink Stiles dry, get rid of the idiot once and for all," Derek said with a smirk. My eyes narrowed at him and instinctively, my eyes began to glow green as my fangs and claws grew out at an amazing speed.

Derek's eyes widened and he took a step back as I hissed at him.

"Whoa, just kidding, kid," he said, giving me a strange look. I shook my head, willing my fangs and green eyes away, before looking up at him.

"Sorry…" I muttered. He took a step forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you… **seriously **care for that... well... thing?" Derek asked me quietly. I looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"I guess… he's my friend. He's letting me live with him and he's involved with us. He's only a human, he could get killed… and I don't want that. I just… feel like I need to protect him," I said softly.

"Right…" Derek mumbled as if he didn't believe a word I'd said.

_It's the truth… I think… it is, right?_

**Reviews are always appreciated :)******


	9. Chapter 9

**I love those nights where you have nothing to do :)**

**Here's chapter 9 and once again I own nothing. **

**CHAPTER 9**

"Derek, do you smell that? ...humans," I asked as I pushed myself away from the wall I'd been leaning on. Derek was doing pull-ups, claiming it was a daily exercise thing when I'd smelt three human scents approaching the house.

I saw Derek roll his eyes at me and drop to the floor to do push-ups.

"Derek, seriously, they smell threatening," I told him, my eyes widening bit by bit as the humans got closer to the house.

Suddenly, Derek stopped midway through a push-up.

"Hide," he hissed.

I immediately jumped up to the second floor and got out of sight. Barely, two seconds later I heard the front door burst open.

_Who the hell are these humans? Why do I have to hide from them?_

I smelt wolfsbane then and my eyes widened in understanding.

_Wolfsbane laced bullets for their guns… they're hunters._

"No one home," I heard a man's voice say.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable," a woman spoke, her voice dripping with venom and I scowled.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," the third human piped up and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really, a dog joke? We go in there and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like…" the woman began, her voice taking on an evil tone.

"Too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter…too bad she howled like a bitch WHEN WE CUT HER IN HALF!" the woman shouted, obviously trying to get Derek to show himself.

It worked. I heard one of the male humans scream and then Derek let out a snarl.

I heard something like an electrical zap and then Derek's small grunts of pain before the woman spoke again.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places… I don't know whether to kill it or lick it," she mocked and I bit my lip to keep from growling.

I heard Derek let out little gasps of pain and a shuffling that I knew meant he was trying to crawl away. I wanted to go down there so bad but I forced myself to stay hidden.

I heard another zap then and I jumped, my hands grabbing onto a little corner table in the second story hallway as I heard Derek's body hitting the floor.

The woman chuckled and I heard the zap again.

"Ah, nine hundred thousand volts," she sighed happily and my eyes widened.

_Holy shit…_

"You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret and well, maybe we can help each other out," the woman mused as I heard Derek struggling to get up.

"Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try and catch you, unpleasant, and frankly a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls, we didn't kill her," the woman told him and I raised an eyebrow at this.

"You think I'm lying?" the woman asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek spat weakly.

_Wait, what does he mean 'It wouldn't be the first time'? Does he know this woman?_

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart, tell me if am, 'kay?" the woman said.

"We… did not…kill… your sister," she said, whispering the end of the sentence and I had to stop myself from flying down there and ripping her head off her shoulders.

"You hear that? There's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold hard truth," the woman told Derek quietly before I heard her moving away from him.

"We found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is… the alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy," The woman said and she was met with silence from Derek.

"Unless… you don't know who he is either," she concluded then chuckled softly.

"Wow, guess who just became totally useless?" she asked and before I knew it gunfire erupted and I let out a surprised cry as I ducked into one of the rooms.

_What the fuck? She's shooting at him!_

I heard and smelt Derek run out the front door and out into the woods and my eyes widened.

_That asshole! He left me here! I am SO chewing his ass out about this!_

I frowned as his scent drifted away before I realized I had to get the hell out of there too. I snuck into Derek's room, grabbed my school bag, and then jumped out the window before speeding away from the house.

_Why did I get myself involved in this shit? Why would John send me here?_

**Hours later – BHH**

I was actually walking for once, like a normal person, and not speeding through the woods. I'd left the Hale house in shock and I still was as I made my way back to the Stilinski residence.

That is, until I heard screams. My head snapped up in the direction the screams were emanating from and I took off at full speed towards the screams.

_Coming from the school…_

When I reached the school parking lot I saw people running left and right. I smelt the scent of an actual mountain lion, which is what the police had been saying was causing the recent deaths, and I frowned.

_What the hell is a mountain lion doing here?_

I heard a car beeping suddenly and I saw Scott rush to save Allison who had been in the car's path. I sighed in relief then froze when I saw Sheriff Stilinski down in the parking lot trying to follow the mountain lion who was ducking in between cars.

I ran down to the parking lot, using my dhampir speed, and desperately grabbed at Sheriff Stilinski as a car backed up right as he was passing behind it.

The car hit us both, mostly me, as I had managed to put some of my body between the car and the sheriff. We both fell to the floor, of course, the hit hadn't hurt me at all but I had to fake it.

I heard screams as I pushed myself up onto my knees and helped Sheriff Stilinski sit up. His eyes widened when he saw who had kind of saved him.

"Caroline," he breathed out in surprise as I looked him over checking for injuries quickly. There was a roar from the mountain lion and Sheriff Stilinski reached for his gun.

Two shots rang out and I jumped because those shots hadn't come from the sheriff's gun. We both looked up and saw a man holding a gun. The sheriff didn't seem worried but I most certainly was. The man reeked of hunter and Argent.

As everyone began to crowd around the now dead mountain lion, I turned to the sheriff.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked, genuinely worried. He nodded, his eyes widening at me.

"Am I okay? Caroline, are you crazy? Why did you jump in front of me like that? You could have gotten seriously hurt," he scolded me but I could see he was just worried about my wellbeing.

"I'm fine, sir, I'm not hurt," I said as we both looked over at the crowd and I saw Scott at the front, next to the hunter, staring down at the dead mountain lion.

_This town is fucking insane…_

**Two days later – BHH**

It was yet another shitty day at Beacon Hills High school and I was yet again, eavesdropping on the one-sided conversation Scott had going with Stiles. Stiles was still mad at Scott for not protecting his dad. Apparently, Scott had also promised Stiles that he would watch out for the sheriff.

I heard Scott tell Stiles that he had gone to Derek for help in controlling himself and Stiles quickly told him that he was an idiot for trusting Derek but that he was still not talking to him. I frowned at that.

_Derek's not the bad guy here even though I am still angry that he left me at his house. He probably figured I'd take off too though._

Stiles went back on what he'd said only a few moments ago, when I heard him asking Scott what Derek had said. I rolled my eyes knowing that Stiles had basically just forgiven Scott.

When Stiles had found out about me trying to protect his dad, he'd looked at me like he owed me his life, even though I felt bad that his dad had still gotten his leg hurt.

_Stiles knows he can trust me now. I saved his father. That's all that matters._

**Lunch time – BHH cafeteria**

"I think the book's making it more obvious besides she's reading anyway," Stiles said to Scott while Scott ducked his head behind a World History textbook in order for Allison not to see him.

This was the first time I was inside the cafeteria during lunch and sitting with Scott and Stiles. I was happy, feeling accepted for once, and I knew it was because Stiles trusted me now. I didn't get that 'back off, monster' vibe from him anymore.

"So, did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott whispered quietly and I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"I think so," Stiles told him, taking a bite out of the apple he was having for lunch.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked him hopefully.

"No but your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek," Stiles told him. Scott nodded from behind the book.

"Yeah, yeah, you teach me," he agreed quietly, still trying to make himself invisible from Allison.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda," Stiles told him in a 'DUH' tone. I heard Scott scoff lightly from behind the book and I smiled slightly as I ate the French fries I was having for lunch.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda," Scott agreed.

"Your Yoda, I will be," Stiles joked suddenly in what I guess was his imitation of a Yoda voice. He chuckled quietly at his own joke while I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. I'm sure the expression on my face read 'WTF?'

Scott just shook his head.

"I said it backwards…" Stiles began to explain, thinking Scott hadn't understood the joke.

"Yeah, I know," Scott cut him off quickly. Stiles' smile fell and he frowned.

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you, oh yeah," he said to Scott before letting out what I guess must have been an evil laugh. He shot me a grin then stood up, grabbing his books, including the one covering Scott's face, and left.

I laughed as Scott's face took on a panicked expression and he grabbed his backpack quickly as he got up.

"Later, Caroline," he called as he hurried after Stiles. I chuckled at him, shaking my head.

"Later, Scott," I said quietly, knowing he could hear me while I watched Allison who was sitting at a table by herself. She was giving Scott a weird look.

"Scott, Scott, wait!" she called before grabbing her things and going after him. I grinned as I heard Scott's footsteps pick up speed.

_He's actually trying to stay away from her? Wow, good job Scott… I wonder how long he can keep it up._

_**There it is :)** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I own nothing. Bummer, I know :p**

**Thank you to my one loyal reviewer! You keep me going :) **

**CHAPTER 10**

**BHH**

I followed Scott and Stiles out onto the lacrosse field, during our free period, with a little smile on my face. Stiles, apparently, had decided he was going to try to help Scott control himself. I sat down on the bleachers and watched as Stiles handed Scott a heart rate monitor. Scott asked him if it wasn't one of the ones the track team used and Stiles told him he'd borrowed it.

"Stole it," Scott deadpanned at him.

"Temporarily misappropriated," Stiles said firmly. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

_He stole it… this is gonna be interesting to watch._

"Isn't that coach's phone?" I heard Scott ask as I resumed paying attention to their conversation.

"That I stole," Stiles admitted and I started laughing as Scott asked him why.

"Alright well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate," Stiles explained to him. My laughs died away and I slightly gaped down at Stiles.

_That boy is way smarter than he thinks._

"Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott realized. Stiles shrugged.

"Kinda like the Incredible Hulk, yeah," he agreed. Scott grinned down at him looking immensely proud of himself.

"Nah, I'm like the Incredible Hulk," he gloated unknowingly.

"Just shut up and put the strap on," Stiles huffed and I started laughing again.

**A couple minutes later**

I held my sides as I laughed, watching Stiles throw ball after ball, at Scott while Scott tried to control his anger. It was pretty obvious Stiles was enjoying himself as he pelted Scott with balls.

I glanced around as I smelled another human scent, though this one smelled disgusting, and I saw Jackson watching Scott and Stiles from a couple bleachers down with an amused look. Suddenly, I heard Scott's heart rate increase and I looked back over to him to see him on the floor. I knew he was fighting it and my gaze went back to Jackson as he looked on at what was happening.

Suddenly, Scott's heart rate slowed and Stiles went over to him cautiously. I barely heard their conversation as they realized that Derek had been right all along, and it really was anger that controlled Scott's transformations. I had my gaze fixed on Jackson, pinning him with a glare as he watched Scott and Stiles.

Suddenly, as If he felt my glare, he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned at him and deepened my glare, if that was even possible, until eventually he gave me a weird look and walked away, his scent lingering. I gave his back a disgusted look as he walked away.

_He smells like death, what the hell is wrong with him?_

**Next period **

I but my lip and held onto my desk tightly as I listened in on what was going on in Scott and Stiles' class. Scott was getting chewed out by the teacher and his heart rate was going up fast.

_Shit, Scott, control your frikin' heart beat!_

Suddenly, his heart rate decreased and I let out a silent sigh of relief. Once, class was over I met up with Scott and Stiles. Stiles… was talking about sex. My eyebrows shot up as I walked along with them.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott who was grinning like an idiot.

"Pshh, yeah, sorry," Scott admitted with a chuckle and I let out a soft laugh because he really didn't look sorry at all.

"Nah, its fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, ok? I don't think she makes you weak. I think she actually gives you control. She's kinda like your anchor," Stiles told him. Scott stopped walking and Stiles and I did too, turning to him.

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked. My eyebrows shot up again and I gaped at him.

"Exactly," Stiles said as Scott's expression turned into one of surprise.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked in shock.

"Yes, you just said that," Stiles confirmed. Scott smiled up at Stiles and I.

"I love her," he breathed out happily and I smiled at him.

"That's great, now moving on," Stiles said but ended up getting cut off by Scott.

"No, no, no, really… I-I think I'm totally in love with her," Scott said.

"Awww," I cooed from my spot next to Stiles. Scott smiled at me while Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And that's beautiful, now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please because you obviously can't be around her all the time," Stiles informed him. Scott shook his head, forcing away his stupid goofy smile.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, sorry. Alright, so what do I do?" he asked. Stiles sighed and looked away.

"I don't know… yet," he admitted as Scott's smile returned to his face. Stiles moved around a little and Scott frowned at him.

"Oh no, you're getting an idea, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stiles admitted and Scott gave him a pained look.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" he asked. Stiles turned to him.

"Maybe," he admitted honestly. Scott's frown deepened.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes definitely, come on," Stiles answered right off the bat before turning and walking away. Scott gave me a scared look and I shrugged before following after Stiles. Scott and I followed him out to the parking lot and up to a black truck.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked curiously.

"You'll see, hold on… Ok, stand right there. Do you have your keys?" Stiles asked as he stepped in front of Scott and I and Scott pulled his keys out from his pocket.

"Perfect, hold them up like so," Stiles said as he put one key in between Scott's fingers and put his hand up in the air.

_What the hell is he up to?_

"Now, whatever happens, try to think about Allison, try to find her voice like you did at the game, got it?" Stiles told him. Scott looked confused for a second but he nodded anyway.

"Okay, just keep holding it right there," Stiles told him, checking over his shoulder at a group of guys standing in a circle, before looking down at me.

"You might wanna get away from him too," he told me before going over to the black truck, which I knew belonged to one of the guys in the circle. I gave Scott a 'sorry' look and stepped away from him as Stiles pulled out a key and scratched the side of the black truck with it, creating a curved line on the driver's door. Scott and I both gaped at him and suddenly, I knew what he was doing.

_Shit._

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Stiles cried as he stepped away from the truck, at the same time motioning towards Scott. I took a couple more steps away from Scott just in case as the owner of the truck turned to see what was happening.

"What the hell?" he shouted, walking up to Scott. Scott shook his head, frantically hiding the key in his hand but it was too late. The guy punched him and I flinched as Stiles cried out an 'Ow! Oh my God, wow'. Scott fell onto his knees, holding his face as the guy and his friends began to beat the shit out of him. I ran over to Stiles and frowned at him.

"You're an evil person, Stilinski," I told him playfully before turning to watch Scott getting beat up. We watched, flinching, at every hit, as Stiles kept an eye on the coach's cell phone which displayed Scott's heart rate.

"Oh, that's not okay," I heard Stiles say as one of the guys punched Scott in the head repeatedly.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" I heard a teacher yell out as Scott's heart rate slowly began to decrease. I looked up at Stiles with a grin.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" I heard the teacher ask and Stiles held up the coach's phone triumphantly.

"I'm outta here. I'm not getting in trouble with teachers, I'm new," I said to Stiles before leaning up on my tippy toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheeks. I felt him stiffen and I smirked.

"Later, Stiles," I said before running off using my dhampir speed.

**Stilinski residence**

I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and some chips from the cupboard before going up to my room. I tossed my backpack in the corner and changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and sweater before falling back onto my bed. Stiles and Scott had gotten into trouble just as I'd suspected and were currently serving detention.

The sheriff was at work so I had the house to myself. I grinned while I grabbed the remote to my TV and turned it on before grabbing my snacks.

_It's about time I got some me time._

Unfortunately, I only got about a half hour of me time before Stiles showed up claiming Mr. Harris had let them leave earlier. He'd walked into my room, not even bothering to ask for my permission, and lay down next to me on my bed.

_Shit, he smells good… and we're alone… and his blood is calling out to me still. I have to control myself. Fucking control yourself, Caroline._

I was laying down with my stomach to the bed and my head being held in my hands as I watched the news and he was next to me, facing upwards, with his hands clasped under his head, staring at the ceiling.

We sat in a comfortable silence but I knew that wouldn't last long seeing as Stiles was a talking machine and never shut up. Stiles turned suddenly and mimicked my pose.

"The news, seriously? Wow, you needa get out more," he commented grabbing at the remote in front of me. I gaped at him and grabbed it before he could as I jumped up onto my knees, while holding the remote close.

"Hey, I happen to like the news. It's important to know what's going on with the world," I told him. He sat up too, facing me, and smirked slightly.

"News is something you watch when there's a tornado or something and you wanna know if the school's closed for the day," he told me as he made grabby hands at the remote. I smiled and shook my head at him as I made to get up from the bed. He saw this and jumped at me, trying to grab the remote from my hands.

"Ah, Stiles!" I let out, laughing, as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back onto the bed. He chuckled too as he tried to pry the remote from my hands. I laughed at him and rolled over to bury the remote underneath me and also to bury my nose into my comforter to try and block his delicious scent for awhile.

"Oh, that's cheating," Stiles said as he began to try and roll me over so he could reach the remote. I smirked up at him before sticking my tongue out at him in a risky move.

"Loser," I taunted. He gaped at me and poked my side. I squeaked and jumped as my eyes widened up at him. He froze then looked down at me with an evil look.

"You're ticklish," he realized. My eyes widened as my breath hitched slightly.

_God, no. He's gonna tickle me… shit. Control yourself, Caroline!_

"No!" I cried and jumped off the bed again trying to make a run for it but he jumped up with me and practically tackled me to the floor.

"No, Stiles! Don't!" I warned but it was too late and his hands went to my side as he began to tickle me. I let out giggles and pleads for mercy as he tickled me. I was trying so hard to distract myself from his scent and his blood but it was kind of hard.

_He's frikin' on top of me! Touching me! Oh God…_

"Gimme the remote and I'll stop, Caroline," he laughed in a playful evil way and I surrendered the remote quickly as my giggles died down. He grinned victoriously and grabbed the remote from me before getting up off me and helping me up too.

_Thank God he got off me. _

"What I said earlier still stands. You're one evil man, Stilinski," I said grumpily, trying not to let my inner battle show as we sat back down onto my bed. Stiles grinned as he changed the channels before looking down at me.

"At least you recognize that I'm a man," he said with a smirk and I shook my head at him before looking away, a blush beginning to stain at my cheeks.

_Oh, I __**know**__ you're a man, I could feel your... ahem... manliness while you were tickling the life outta me._

**Later that night – BHH**

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles said to Scott as I climbed out from the back seat of Stiles' jeep. The moon was out and it was almost full. The effects of blood lust had slowly begun to take place and I was already desperately craving human blood. Stiles and Scott didn't know about my thirst for human blood so I had to hide it as best as I could.

"Yeah, I know," Scott said.

"Are we still gonna do it?" Stiles asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott asked him as I made my way to stand next to Stiles.

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until eventually it just goes away," Stiles told him and I managed a small smile as I shook my head at him.

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said and Stiles moved to grab something from the trunk of his jeep as a black Camaro drove up behind the jeep.

"He's here," Scott said and I almost sighed in relief as Derek stepped out of the Camaro.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked him.

"He's in the back," Derek told him with a shrug. Scott, Stiles, and I looked into the back seat and saw a guy in there, unconscious, with his mouth duct taped.

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles commented as he and Scott began to walk towards the school.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Derek called out as I sat on the hood of his Camaro.

"You said I was linked with the alpha… I'm gonna see if you're right," Scott said before he and Stiles went into the school. As soon as they were out of range, I jumped up and turned to Derek.

"Derek, the blood lust is already affecting me. It's way stronger than ever. I don't know if can control myself until the full moon. If I drink human blood before the full moon, I'll be addicted. I've never had human blood on any other night besides the night of the full moon," I told him. He looked down at me and his eyes widened a bit

"Shit," he cursed and I groaned before sitting back down on the hood of his car.

"God, Derek, it's so hard to resist. I want it so bad," I whined.

"Just fight it, Caroline. I know you're strong. It's almost the full moon. Just keep fighting it," Derek sighed as he joined me on the hood of his car. I let out a long impatient sigh but nodded as I stared up at the full moon shining like a big reminder of what I was in the pitch black night sky.

_John, if you're up there, I'm begging you, help me._

After a couple minutes of waiting, Derek got up and paced a little before leaning against the back of Stiles' jeep. Suddenly, the worst howl I ever heard filled the night air and I saw Derek wince as I tried to cover up my amused smirk.

_Sounds more like a cat being run over._

"You've gotta be kidding me," Derek deadpanned and I let out a little snicker as the howl faded. Then I realized what Scott was trying to do and I jumped off the hood of the Camaro.

"They're trying to lure the alpha here!" I cried to Derek. He nodded and glared at me.

"Yeah, no shit, Caroline," he said grumpily. My eyes widened at him.

_Does he not realize that if the alpha comes here, we'll all die?_

"Derek, w-!" I cried but got cut off as suddenly, a deep, long, loud growling howl filled the night and I froze. Derek looked around surprised before he stared up at the school.

_Shit, the alpha so heard that. Shit, what are we gonna do? He's gonna kill us all! Fuck, what do we do? And me! I need blood! I need it now! What the fuck do __**I **__do?_

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek cried out suddenly and I looked up, coming out of my mini mind panic attack.

"What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the whole state to the school?" Derek scolded angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud," Scott apologized as I got up off the hood of the Camaro and walked over to them.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome," Stiles said prolonging the awesome part, as he and Scott smiled stupidly.

"Shut up," Derek ordered his face void of any and all emotion.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles told him before Scott stopped him as he peered into Derek's car.

"What'd you do with him?" he asked Derek and I turned to look into the car's back seat.

"What?" Derek asked, whirling around to look too, only to see that the backseat was empty. My eyes widened and I took a couple steps back to stand next to Stiles.

_How the hell…?_

"I didn't do anything," Derek said defensively as he turned back to Scott, Stiles, and I.

Suddenly, I saw him. The alpha, running up behind Derek.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, but it was too late. The alpha stabbed his hand through Derek's back, lifting him up in the air, as Derek choked out blood. Scott shouted 'go!' and Stiles grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Derek and the alpha and up to the school.

Stiles shoved me in through the schools' front door before he and Scott stumbled in. They held onto the doors in panic as I stared wide-eyed at nothing.

_He's dead. Derek…. is dead._

**I hated it when Derek 'died'. Not cool man.**

**Anyways, there ya go :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back and I brought chapter 11 with me but... I'm not sure if I should keep going with this story anymore :/**

**Anyways, I don't own Teen Wolf or anything. **

**CHAPTER 11**

"Lock it!" I heard Scott cry and I turned to face him and Stiles who were holding the front doors shut.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked sarcastically, his tone panicked though.

"Grab something!" Scott cried.

"What?" Stiles shouted at him.

"Anything!" Scott yelled back.

Stiles stood up suddenly and peeked out the windows that were built into the doors. Scott stood up too and looked out at whatever Stiles was looking.

"No," Scott told him.

"Yes," Stiles said defiantly.

"Stiles, no, don't!" Scott cried as Stiles opened the door and crept out. My eyes widened and I rushed over to Scott.

"Stiles! Stiles! Get back here! Are you fucking insane?" I hissed at his back before he shut the door behind him. I grabbed at the handle but Scott stopped me.

"No, Caroline!" he cried. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed him away.

"Get off! I'm not letting him die too!" I yelled at him and opened the door to see Stiles grabbing a tool that was on the ground before I saw the gigantic alpha wolf walk out, on all fours, from behind Stiles' jeep.

"Run! Run! Stiles!" Scott yelled suddenly and Stiles glanced up at us for a second before he looked back down towards the alpha who looked ready to kill. Suddenly, the alpha took off, running on all fours, towards Stiles.

"Stiles!" I cried and used my dhampir speed to run down, grab him, and pull him back into the safety of the school. As soon as we were in, Stiles used the tool he'd picked up to lock the doors and all was quiet for a while as Stiles and Scott peeked out the door's windows.

"Ok, where is he? Where'd he go?" Scott breathed. I was behind them, bent over, and panting as I gasped for breath.

_That's the fastest I've ever run in my entire life!_

Scott and Stiles backed up to where I stood slowly as they panted too.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott whispered and I stood up, almost laughing at his stupid question.

"Probably not," Stiles answered him and they looked down the dark empty school hallway. I mimicked them when suddenly a howl rang out and we all looked at each other in fear before taking off, running down the hallway.

We ran into a classroom and I listened carefully for the alpha as Scott and Stiles talked frantically. I tuned them out, focusing on listening to anything around the school, searching for any sign of where the alpha was. I wasn't getting anything though so I turned to Scott and Stiles as Stiles accused Scott's boss of being the alpha and killing Derek.

"W-well, Derek's not dead, h-he can't be dead," Scott argued.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, ok? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next," Stiles told him.

"Ok, just….w-what do we do?" Scott asked frantically.

"We get to my jeep, we get outta here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked. Scott and I nodded at him. I didn't know if we could get to the jeep but we had to get outta here one way or another.

I followed Scott and Stiles over to the window and Scott tried to open the window before Stiles stopped him.

"They don't open, the school's climate controlled," he said.

"We break it," Scott told him.

"Which will make a lot of noise," Stiles informed him.

"Well, then, we run really fast… really fast," Scott said as he looked at the distance it was from the classroom we were in to the jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked suddenly and I looked out at the jeep.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," Stiles said.

"It's all bent," Scott told him.

"W-… Dented?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"No, I mean bent," Scott said.

It really was bent. Like someone had…

"Ripped something out," I breathed out looking up at Scott and Stiles with wide eyes. Suddenly, the window behind us shattered as something flew in through it. Scott, Stiles, and I all ducked down to the floor and sat against the wall underneath the windows.

"That's my battery," Stiles said angrily as we stared at his jeep's battery now on the floor in the middle of the classroom. Stiles made to get up but Scott pulled him back down.

"Don't!" he cried.

"We have to move," Stiles told him.

"He could be right outside," Scott whispered.

"He is right outside," Stiles told him.

"Just lemme take a look," Scott said as he slowly turned and peered out the windows.

"Anything?" Stiles asked and Scott shook his head.

"No," he told us.

"Move now?" Stiles asked and Scott nodded his head this time.

"Move now," he confirmed. The three of us got up and walked back out into the dark school hallway.

"This way," Scott said and began to move but Stiles stopped him.

"No, no, no, no, somewhere without windows," Stiles said.

"Every single room in this building has windows," Scott told him.

"Well, somewhere with less windows," Stiles retorted. Scott looked around for a second before he got an idea.

"The locker room," he said to Stiles.

"Yeah, come on, Caroline," Stiles called and we began to make our way towards the locker rooms. We made it to the boys' locker room and Stiles shut the door behind us.

"Call your dad," Scott said and I looked over at him with wide eyes.

"No," I said to him as Stiles came over to us.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever, if that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off," Scott told him frantically and I shook my head at Stiles.

"Stiles, don't, he could get hurt," I whispered.

"Ok and what if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles asked, ignoring me.

"They have guns," Scott told him.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles pointed out.

"Th…Then we have to… we have to find a way out. Just run for it," Scott said.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile," Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked suddenly and Stiles perked up at that.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, ugh, and then we take his car," Stiles said, shuddering at the mention of Derek's body.

"And him," Scott said firmly and I nodded.

"Fine, whatever," Stiles sighed. I shook my head at him and his obvious dislike for Derek as we followed him further into the locker room. We neared a door and Stiles reached for the handle but Scott grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What?" Stiles whispered.

"I think I heard something," Scott whispered back to him.

"W- Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Shh," Scott shushed him and I began to back away from the door, hearing something on the other side too. Stiles and Scott began to back up too.

"Hide," Scott whispered. Stiles jumped into a locker and Scott copied him while I ran around a row of lockers and hid there. The scent on the other side of the door was human, I think, it had a certain disgusting smell to it so I couldn't be sure. I hadn't smelled the alpha's scent earlier so I wouldn't know what his scent smells like.

The door opened and someone walked in before the sound of lockers being opened and a small cry rang out. Stiles began shushing whoever had walked in as I walked out of my hiding spot. It was a man, a disgusting scented human male.

"Shh, quiet," Stiles hissed at him.

"Quiet, my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? All of you, get out" the man cried out.

"Will you just listen for half a second, ok?" Stiles asked. The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not ok, get the hell out," he ordered as he grabbed me and Scott and began pushing all three of us towards the door. He shoved us out the door and into the hallway.

"Just give us one minute to explain," Stiles pleaded.

"Just shut up and go," the man said before something grabbed him from inside the locker room and dragged him back into the locker room. The door closed shut and a second after the man was pushed up against the blurry window in the door and blood spewed out as the man began to scream. Scott tried to open the door frantically and I just stood there staring at the door.

_Blood… human blood…I want it._

"Come on! Let's go!" I heard Stiles faintly say as he grabbed Scott and dragged him away, not noticing that I didn't follow. The scent of the man's blood was dancing around me, taunting me, and I could do nothing but stare at it. Suddenly, the door of the locker room fell out and the man's body fell with it.

"Shit!" I cursed and jumped back as something reached out and dragged the body back into the room.

"Caroline, what the hell, come on!" Stiles hissed as he grabbed me from behind and began to pull me away.

_Shit, I got distracted by blood…. I could've died right there._

"Run! Run!" Scott cried as we ran down a dark school hallway. We smacked into one of the schools' side doors only for it to be blocked by a dumpster outside. Stiles began to push at the door frantically but it was no use, the dumpster was full and even I couldn't push it away, in my frightened and blood-crazy state.

"Stiles, stop! Come on!" Scott cried grabbing Stiles and pulling him away from the doors. We turned around and went back up the hallway.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school," Stiles said firmly yet in a panicked tone.

"We're not gonna die!" Scott scolded him.

_I desperately hope he's right about that._

"God, what is it doing? What does it want?" Stiles cried out and Scott gave him a 'duh' look.

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack," he told Stiles.

"Ah, great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork, that's- that's beautiful," Stiles commented dryly as we walked past a couple windows. I felt a shiver run through me and I glanced out the window and up to the school's roof to see the alpha just standing there watching us.

"Scott!" I cried and pointed out the window towards the alpha. Scott and Stiles turned to look out the window too and suddenly the alpha took off across the roof towards us.

"Run!" I screamed grabbing Stiles' arm and dragging him after me as the three of us ran for our lives. I heard glass breaking and I glanced back for a second to see that the alpha had crashed in through the window and was currently coming at us really fast. We ran through a set of double doors then down a stairway and through another set of double doors as Scott led us away.

_Where the hell are we? I'm so lost!_

"Where are we?" I cried as I followed Scott and Stiles into a weird room in the basement of the school. They didn't answer and Stiles just pulled me with him as he and Scott hid behind a row of ancient looking lockers. The three of us were out of breath and extremely tired and I was scared shitless. The alpha was down here too. I could hear movement and little growls, I just couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Go," I heard Scott whisper to Stiles and Stiles pulled me along as we quickly walked away from the ancient lockers.

"We have to do something," Stiles said to Scott as they walked backwards, checking to make sure the alpha wasn't behind us.

"Like what?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, put mental anguish on it or something," Stiles said before the three of us jumped at a noise only to realize Scott had bumped into a door. I stood behind them as they peered into the room to our right.

"You-what are you?" Scott whispered frantically at Stiles but Stiles just shushed him as the alpha's growls rang through the hallways. Scott began backing up as the alpha's shadow crept up around the corner. Stiles had pulled something out of his pocket, his keys, and he suddenly chucked them into the room on our right before turning and pushing me and Scott back.

The alpha ran towards the sound of the keys as it hit the floor inside the little room and Stiles jumped forward quickly shutting the door behind the alpha.

_How the hell is he this brave? He's a human going up against an alpha werewolf!_

"The desk, come on, the desk!" Stiles cried, motioning to a desk just beside the door. Scott jumped forward and together they pushed the desk in front of the door. The alpha snarled viciously and banged against the door making us all jump but sigh in relief once we saw the desk held in its place.

"He can't get out," Scott breathed and Stiles smiled stupidly in relief. Scott mirrored his smile but I wasn't so sure. The alpha continued to bang at the door and Stiles looked up at Scott and I with wide eyes.

"Come on, get across, come on," Stiles said. I nodded and jumped over the desk with my dhampir speed and Scott hesitated for a second before he too jumped across. Stiles started leaning closer to the door to look through the little window in the door and Scott smacked his arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I just wanna get a look at it," Stiles said defensively.

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked him.

"Look, it's trapped, ok? It's not gonna get out," Stiles assured him before climbing up onto the desk to peek into the room. My eyes widened at him and I reached out to grab his arm.

"Stiles," I breathed out, not sure if I had grabbed him to comfort him or myself. He just nodded at me before raising his flashlight to peek into the room.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you," he whispered before Scott cut him off.

"Shut up!" Scott hissed giving him a look that read 'Are you fucking crazy?'

"No, I'm not scared of this thing," Stiles said and suddenly the alpha let out a loud snarl and rammed himself into the door causing Stiles to jump back. I held onto his arm tighter and looked up at him.

"Maybe you should be," I told him before pulling him off the desk. The alpha raked his claws against the bars in the door's window and Stiles once again decided to open up his big mouth.

"I'm not scared of you!" he called out defiantly and I gave him the same look Scott had given him a moment ago.

"Alright? Cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going any-," Stiles trailed off as a loud noise was heard and we saw the ceiling in the little room crash to the floor. I listened as the alpha walked overhead in the ceiling, frozen stiff and Stiles shined the light up to see the ceiling boards bend as the alpha stepped on them. When one of the boards fell out, Scott grabbed at both our shirts and began to pull us back.

"Go!" Stiles cried and the three of us took off running again. I thought I heard a voice faintly calling Scott's name but I was so scared right now I just pushed it away as me being paranoid.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Scott said suddenly as I heard what was most likely a cell phone go off in the distance.

"Hear what?" Stiles asked him as he continued to check behind us for the alpha.

"That sounds like a phone ringing," Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked him. Scott's eyes lit up.

"I know that ringtone, its Allison's phone," He said fearfully. Stiles and I looked to Scott in confusion.

_Allison? What the hell is she doing here?_

**There ya go.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wanna thank everyone who left a review and motivated me to keep writing.. thanks guys :)**

**Here's chapter 12 and I know it's short but I will update very soon.**

**Once again, I own nothing. **

**CHAPTER 12**

Scott had quickly grabbed Stiles' phone and had called Allison. He was walking ahead of Stiles and I as he talked to Allison, and I was besides Stiles trying to clear my head.

"Caroline, you alright?" Stiles asked me. I looked up at him and saw him giving me a concerned look. I quickly nodded up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," I told him. He nodded and we followed Scott into the school lobby where Allison met up with us.

"Why did you come? W-What are you doing here?" Scott asked her. Allison gave him a weird look as she walked up to us.

"Because you asked me to," she told him as if it were obvious.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked in confusion. Allison held up her phone which clearly showed a text message sent from Scott to her telling her to meet him at the school. Scott looked up at her with a fearful look and Allison gulped.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't," Scott told her.

"Alright, did you drive here?" Stiles asked interrupting them suddenly and Allison looked up at him.

"Jackson did," she answered him.

"Jackson's here?" Scott groaned out.

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked as her phone rang again. She put the phone up to her ear and asked who ever she was talking to where they were. Just then, Lydia and Jackson walked into the lobby, Lydia quickly putting the phone she'd been holding to her ear away.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia breathed out as her and Jackson walked up to us. I frowned at our situation.

_Why are they here? God, they're all human and their blood is calling out to me…_

Allison nodded just as we heard movement above us. We all looked up to see the ceiling boards moving again. I looked around in panic and caught a glimpse of Scott and Allison grabbing each other's hand for comfort.

"Run," Scott cried and we all began to run again. Not a moment later, the alpha crashed down through the ceiling and came after us all. We burst through a set of double doors and into a classroom. Scott quickly locked the locks on the door and stepped back from it.

I wasn't even paying attention to anything being said anymore. The stress and the fear and the blood lust were all catching up to me and I had to lean against a desk to calm myself down. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Scott, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia stacking up anything they could against the doors while Stiles voice kept calling their attentions.

"**Hello!**" Stiles shouted out suddenly. I jumped along with the other four as I came out of another mini mind panic attack. We turned to look at Stiles and he sighed.

"Ok, nice work, really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" he asked sarcastically as he turned and pointed to said wall of windows.

"Could somebody please explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here," Allison begged and at this point, I stopped listening again.

_They really are all freaking out… their fear makes their blood run through their veins faster… I can hear their blood flowing… It'd be so easy to just pick one and drink… drink until I'm satisfied._

"It's Derek, Derek Hale," Scott's voice said. My gaze flew up to his back and I listened as Scott blamed Derek for everything that was happening.

"If we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too," Scott told them as he turned to face them.

"You son of a bitch," I breathed out, standing up straight.

_How dare he blame this all on Derek? Derek had nothing to do with this! Fuck, I have to calm down. Calm down, calm down, Caroline._

I turned and stood facing away from everybody desperately clawing for control as they all began arguing again.

"Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison cried out and I slowly turned to face them, feeling like I'd calmed myself down enough to face them. They argued a little more before Stiles pushed Scott over to where I stood.

"Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus like that? Nicely done," Stiles whispered sarcastically.

"I-I didn't know what to say, I had to say something and if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Ex-except if he's not… Oh god, I totally just bit her head off," Scott rambled. I bit my lip to keep from yelling that if Derek was dead or not mattered to me.

"And she'll totally get over it, bigger issues at hand here like how do we get out alive?" Stiles whispered back to him.

"But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like its cornering us or something," Scott breathed out.

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked.

"No, Derek said it wants revenge," Scott informed him.

"Against who?" Stiles asked and at this point I faded their voices out again. I couldn't listen as they kept on mentioning Derek.

_They don't care about Derek like I do. He's my guardian… he can't…can't be dead._

"O-Ok, ass-heads! New plan, Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson cried out suddenly. Stiles shook his head at Scott who was giving him a wide-eyed look.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to just call him," he said to Stiles. My mouth fell open as I stared up at Scott.

_First, he blames my guardian for everything and now he wants to bring Stiles' dad into this?_

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive," Stiles told him and shook his head, turning away from Scott and towards me.

"Alright, give me the phone," Jackson spat as he walked up behind Stiles and made to grab him. Stiles whipped around suddenly and landed a punch on Jackson's face. My eyes widened as Jackson stumbled back holding his face.

Scott grabbed onto Stiles just in case as Allison ran over to check Jackson. My eyes were glued onto Stiles as I watched him glare down at Jackson.

_Wow… he has an aggressive side… and it's pretty hot._

Allison gave Stiles and incredulous look and Stiles angrily whipped out his phone calling his dad. My eyes widened at him and I almost sighed in relief when the call went to voicemail but the relief was quickly washed away with fear as the alpha suddenly began to bang into the double doors.

We all backed away from the doors as Stiles told his dad through voicemail that we were at the school before pocketing his phone and staring at the doors. Allison grabbed onto Scott and Lydia grabbed onto Jackson as the bolts on the door fell out while the alpha pounded into it from the other side.

"The kitchen, the door under the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said suddenly as I instinctively reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Which only goes up," Scott cried as I felt Stiles squeeze my hand in his.

"Well, up is better than here," he said just as one of the locks on the door began to fall out. Stiles turned and pulled me along with him, not letting go of my hand as we followed the others through the classroom's back door. I glanced back just in time to see the alpha's face though the window in the door, watching us, his lips curled back into a menacing snarl, before Stiles pulled me through the door.

We all ran up a set of stairs and through another familiar set of double doors then out into a hallway on the second floor of the school. Stiles let go of my hand as we all stumbled into Mr. Harris' chemistry classroom and I immediately frowned, already missing the comfort his hand brought me.

Scott placed a metal chair under the door to lock the handle in place before we all stood there quietly listening for any sounds. I desperately wanted to hold Stiles' hand again but I knew I shouldn't since I could feel myself slowly losing control again.

Everyone was out of breath but I was almost whimpering, clutching onto a desk behind me tightly, my knuckles going white. I shut my eyes tight, trying to control my surging blood lust. I was failing though, it was rising and the coursing blood of the humans' in the room sounded like the loudest thing in the universe at the moment.

_Oh my God…. I'm gonna kill them all…_

_**Cliffhanger... I know... I'll update soon, I promise. Pretty please review :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Promised I would update soon :) Thanks for the reviews guys! :P**

**Chapter 13... I own nothing. **

**Chapter 13**

Suddenly, a hand slipped into mine and I looked down to see Stiles once again holding my hand. My eyes widened, thinking for sure I would lose control now but I didn't. My blood lust calmed and so did my breaths. I looked up at Stiles and saw he was also holding onto Scott's jacket as he stared at the door with wide eyes.

_He calmed me... but he's human too… shouldn't I want to kill him when he touches me?_

Footsteps were heard outside of the classroom and I watched the door with wide eyes as the alpha's shadow passed by. Stiles squeezed my hand tighter for a second before he relaxed as did almost everyone else's erratic heartbeats in the room.

_Something's wrong... the alpha knows we're in here but... he just walked right by._

Regardless, I let out a little relieved sigh along with everyone else in the room as Scott stepped forward.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" he asked.

"Five if somebody squeezes on someone's lap," Jackson answered him.

"Five? I barely fit in the back," Allison whispered to Jackson.

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles told them, holding our joined hands behind our legs since I was almost glued to his side.

"Well, what about this?" Scott asked, walking over to a door in the corner. Stiles let go of my hand again and I almost growled as he followed after Scott.

_I need him to keep me calm... _

"This leads to the roof. We could go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds," Scott said as Jackson, Allison, and Lydia all followed them over to the door. I stayed where I was though, my eyes glued on the classroom door just in case.

"That's a deadbolt," I heard Stiles say.

"The janitor has a key," Scott said suddenly.

"You mean his body has it?" Stiles asked.

"I can get it. I could find him by scent, by blood," Scott whispered. I shook my head and went over to them quickly.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles asked sarcastically. I walked up to them and put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea," I said. Stiles looked down at me with a look that read 'what the fuck? Don't encourage him'.

"I'm getting the key," Scott said suddenly and I nodded.

"And I'm going with you," I told him. He looked down at me and frowned for a second but then nodded slightly before going over to Allison.

"No, Caroline, what the hell are you thinking?" I heard Stiles ask and I turned to him. He was looking down at me angrily.

"You think I haven't noticed your random little spazzy blackouts? What the hell is going on with you, Caroline?" he hissed. I frowned up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles. I'm going with Scott, I'm faster than he is and if we run into the alpha then I'm strong enough to fight him," I argued with him.

"How are you gonna fight him when every ten minutes you start hyperventilating and losing a frikin' grip?" Stiles hissed at me, grabbing my arm.

"You can't go out there unarmed," I heard Allison say to Scott and I pulled my arm out of Stiles' grip before turning to face everyone else.

_I know he's just concerned about me but now is so not the time. We have to get outta here and soon._

Scott grabbed a blackboard pointer and held it up meaning that was his weapon of choice and I almost face palmed.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Scott argued as everyone gave him a weird look.

"There's gotta be something else," Stiles piped up from behind me.

"There is," Lydia said suddenly motioning to the cabinet of chemicals in the corner.

"What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"No, like a fire bomb," Lydia said before explaining that the chemicals could make something called a self-igniting Molotov cocktail.

"Self-igniting…?" Stiles tried to repeat.

"Molotov cocktail," Lydia repeated and we all looked at her with a weird look.

_Isn't she supposed to be the popular dumb air-head?_

"What? I read it somewhere," Lydia explained.

"We don't have a key for that either," Stiles said suddenly making Jackson roll his eyes before ramming his elbow into the glass cabinet.

When the Molotov cocktail was ready, it was handed to Scott, and Allison immediately began protesting about his leaving. I wanted to get out fast. The blood lust was slowly creeping back up and I bit my lip harshly as my breathing once again increased. Stiles, who was next to me, grabbed at my jacket-clad elbow suddenly and turned me to face him.

"See, this is what I mean," he said to me and I just watched the veins in his neck move as he spoke.

"Caroline, you can't go out there like this," he said, though his voice sounded really far to me as my gaze zoomed in on his neck.

_Stop! Caroline, it's Stiles! Don't hurt him!_

I shook my head slightly and pulled my arm from his grip once more, looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave me a confused look as I began to back away from him.

"Caroline?" he asked, cautiously taking a step towards me and I quickly held my hand up to him, signaling for him to stop, which he did.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," I lied to him before going over to the door, only faintly hearing Allison crying and telling Scott he was a horrible liar before begging him not to leave.

"Lock it behind us," I heard Scott say before his breathing was cut off. They were kissing and I turned slightly, glancing over at Stiles in the corner who was giving me a disappointed look. I looked over at Scott as Allison pulled away from him and I frowned.

"Scott, come on," I called quietly. Scott turned and came over to me before we both walked out of the classroom.

_I feel like I'm leaving a piece of me behind... I don't like it._

"This way, come on," Scott whispered and grabbed my forearm as we quietly crept down the hallway. We reached a pair of double doors and Scott peered in through the little window before he opened the door and we went through it. The same stairs we had climbed before was in front of us and Scott and I quietly went down the length of them before going through the double doors at the bottom of the stairs too.

Scoot led the way through the school even though I knew where we were going too. I could smell the blood of the janitor and I only hoped I didn't lose control once I saw the body. Scott and I quietly crept into the gymnasium and Scott began sniffing the air.

"The bleachers," I whispered quietly to him and he nodded. We crept into the darkness underneath the bleachers, Scott holding on tightly to the Molotov cocktail in his hand. I slowed down a little and let him go ahead a tiny bit as I sniffed around for the spot where a dead humans' scent was coming from.

When, suddenly, I heard a drop of blood and I looked up ahead to see Scott staring up the janitors bloody body hanging directly above him.

**Well there it is... Reviews make me happy and inspired to continue so ya'll know what to do :)**

**Update will hopefully be soon**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 has arrived :)**

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews 3**

**Annnnnnnd... I own none of it :( **

**CHAPTER 14**

"Look, the keys," Scott whispered before setting down the Molotov cocktail on the ground and climbing up the bars underneath the bleachers to reach for the keys. I walked over closer and rolled my eyes at him.

_I could have just jumped up and grabbed the keys real quick…_

Suddenly, there was a loud metal groan and Scott and I turned to see the bleachers begin to close. My eyes widened up at Scott as he began to desperately reach for the keys on the janitor's belt.

"Scott, come on! Scott!" I hissed at him, watching the bleachers shut with wide terrified eyes. Suddenly, Scott jumped down with the keys in his hand. He picked up the Molotov cocktail and we ran as fast as we could to get out from under the bleachers before they closed and squished us to death.

I jumped out from under the bleachers first and Scott barely made it out before the bleachers shut with a loud bang. Scott looked up and his breath hitched. I followed his line of sight and I almost shit myself when I saw the alpha across the gymnasium, on all fours, watching us.

It slowly began to move toward us as Scott let out little 'come on' and 'come get me's'.

"Are you crazy? Don't antagonize it," I hissed at Scott as I backed up a little. Suddenly, the alpha started running at us full speed and Scott through the Molotov cocktail into the air. It flew through the air and landed next to the alpha, the bottle shattering into a million pieces, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Oh shit!" I swore my eyes wide as I turned to run. I heard Scott utter a 'damn it' then the alpha growl and I whirled around to see the alpha slide Scott across the gymnasium floor before pinning him down to the ground.

"Scott!" I yelled as the alpha leaned down really close to his face. Scott was terrified and I moved a couple steps forward until the alpha looked over at me and let out a loud vicious warning snarl. I froze in fear and watched as it turned its attention back to Scott for a second then looked up and let out the loudest, deepest, most terrifying howl I'd ever heard in my life.

Then, suddenly, it was gone, and Scott sat up from the floor glancing around like I was doing, searching for any signs of the alpha.

"He's gone," I whispered quietly. Suddenly, Scott started groaning in pain. I looked back over to see him arching his back up off the ground, screaming.

"Scott!" I shouted running over to him and sliding the last couple feet over to him on my knees. He kept groaning as he rolled over and clawed at the ground.

"Scott, what's going on?" I yelled then suddenly Scott looked up at me and I yelped, scrambling back a bit. He had transformed into his werewolf form and I knew something was wrong.

_He was forced to shift._

Scott had a murderous look in his eyes as his lips curled back into a snarl and he jumped towards me. I jumped up, but not quick enough, and Scott managed to sink his claws into my arm. I willed my dhampir fangs to grow out along with my claws and my eyes immediately began to glow green as my defense mechanism kicked in. I backhanded Scott with all my strength and he went flying off of me.

I clutched my bleeding arm and watched as he landed a couple feet away, crouched down, before he looked up at me and growled viciously. I hissed at him then ran off using my dhampir speed, knowing there was no way he was as fast as me. Surprisingly, he didn't even attempt to follow me.

I ran back up to the second floor and willed my fangs, claws, and glowing green eyes away as soon as I reached the door of Mr. Harris' classroom. I knocked wildly, calling out that it was me and the door opened. I stumbled in, still clutching my bleeding arm and breathing heavily, as Stiles quickly relocked the classroom door.

I felt Stiles run over to me as did Allison and they helped me sit down on one of the chairs.

"Caroline, what happened? Where's Scott?" Stiles cried out. I wanted to answer him but I was almost to the point of hyperventilating and I couldn't answer him, that, plus my arm was stinging like a bitch. I could hear Lydia and Jackson arguing in the back as Stiles kept asking me where Scott was.

_God, my arm hurts!_

I listened carefully and heard Scott's footsteps on the stairs.

_He was coming for us._

I kept trying to stabilize my breathing as I stared up at the door wincing at the pain in my arm. I listened as Scott's footsteps led right up to outside the classroom door and I held my breath as his face appeared behind the blurry glass window. I heard him place a key in the lock and turn it while Allison began freaking out asking me where Scott was and what had happened and that Scott should've come back with me.

I heard Scott hesitate on the other side of the door and I let out a breath of relief when I heard his heart rate decrease.

_He controlled it._

Scott broke the key in the lock suddenly which got everyone's attention and Allison went ballistic screaming Scott's name over and over again.

"Stop, stop! Do you hear that?" Lydia shouted suddenly. We listened quietly and heard sirens in the distance.

"Listen," Lydia said and they all ran over to the windows as I heard the cop cars approaching right outside. I frowned and turned my attention back to the door. I could hear Scott out in the hallway breathing heavily and I held my bleeding arm closer as it began to burn.

"Caroline, hey, it's okay, we're gonna get outta her- what's wrong with your arm?" Stiles began in relief but ended with a frown on his face when he saw me clutching my arm close.

"Nothing," I almost spat, trying to pretend like I was fine.

**15 minutes later**

I was leaning against the sheriff's cruiser, my arms crossed over my chest, attempting to hide my wounded arm, as Scott and Stiles spoke to Sheriff Stilinski a couple feet away. I listened as the sheriff promised to find the janitors body before he was called elsewhere. The sheriff walked away shooting me a thumbs up to which I nodded to before I focused on Scott and Stiles' conversation.

"It wants me in its pack! B-but… I think first I have to get rid of my old pack," Scott was saying.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Caroline… you" Scott answered him with a sigh.

_No wonder he tried to kill me… Shit, my arm burns._

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us," Stiles realized.

"It wants me to do it… and that's not even the worst part," Scott said.

"How in h-holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles cried.

"Because when he made me shift… I wanted to do it. I hurt Caroline… I wanted to kill you… all of you," Scott told him quietly. I looked up when I heard them moving and I saw them going over to an ambulance where Scott's boss, who had been in the back seat of Derek's Camaro, was sitting getting medical attention.

Scott's boss told him the police had told him he was alive thanks to them and Scott was about to say something when Sheriff Stilinski pulled him and Stiles away from the ambulance telling them to let the E.M.T's do their jobs. Scott saw Allison walking away and ran after her as Stiles and his dad whispered quietly to each other.

I tuned everybody out and uncrossed my arms, turning around, and shrugging off one sleeve of my jacket painfully, to see my wound. My eyes widened when I saw it. It was still bleeding, but the claw marks themselves were deep and purple. I whimpered at the sight of it and at the way it stung like it was on fire before I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the faint smell of rotting flesh coming off of it.

_Damn it, what the hell did you do to me, Scott?_

**Later that night- Stilinski residence**

"Caroline, wait!" Stiles cried as he hurried after me. I shook my head angrily as I walked away from him and up into the bathroom on the second floor of the Stilinski home.

"It's nothing, Stiles, leave me the hell alone," I told him as I moved to shut the door behind me. His hand shot out and grabbed the door before he pushed it all the way back and entered the bathroom behind me. I glared at him taking a seat on the covered toilet as he closed the door behind him.

"Lemme see it," Stiles said to me motioning to my arm. I subconsciously clutched my wounded arm and shrank away from him while narrowing my eyes up at him.

"Stiles, I already told you, it's nothing. I'll heal," I told him.

_I don't wanna show him how bad my arm looks right now._

Stiles rolled his eyes at me and reached out for my arm. Now, under normal circumstances, if I didn't want someone touching me and they did, I'd break their arm but with Stiles, it was different. I hissed quietly in pain as he slid my jacket off my shoulders and down my arms. His eyes widened when they landed on my wound.

"Holy mother of-!" he cried and stepped back a little. I covered my wound and glared at him once again.

"You know, this probably wouldn't have happened if that stupid girl's little fire bomb had worked," I spat at him.

_I didn't like the way his heart had jumped at the sight of her when she'd showed up at the school._

Stiles frowned up at me and crouched down so he could look at my arm.

"It wasn't her fault, you know, Jackson's the one who didn't hand her the right thing," he mumbled as he pulled my other hand away from my wound so he could get a better look at it. I scoffed lightly and looked away from him.

"Why aren't you healing? Aren't you supposed to heal?" Stiles asked suddenly. I nodded but didn't do anything else.

"Uh… so why aren't you?" Stiles asked. I looked down at him and sighed.

"I'm weak right now, with a weak body, I can't heal," I told him quietly. Stiles looked up at me and one of his eyebrows went up slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean you're weak?" he asked me. I shook my head and glared down at him again.

_There is no way in hell I'm telling him I need human blood, he'll look at me like I'm a monster again._

"I just need to get some rest, okay? Get off my back!" I snapped at him. He flinched slightly and my eyes widened down at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized in a whisper. He nodded but didn't look up at me anymore before standing up to get the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet.

"Let's just get that cleaned up," he mumbled quietly.

_Way to go, Caroline. Snap at him again, why don't you!_

**Yes and chapter 15 will be out... soon-ish lol**

**_Reviews make me oh so happy :) _**


	15. Chapter 15

**15th chappie :)**

**I own nothing.**

**Reviews are amazing3 Thank you guys! **

**Chapter 15**

**3 days later- nighttime**

"Where are we going?" Scott asked grumpily as we followed Stiles into the woods somewhere.

"You'll see," Stiles called back.

"We really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in constant state of freak out from what happened at the school," Scott told him.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me," Stiles said to him.

"Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here," Scott asked.

"Yes, when your best friend gets dumped-" Stiles began but Scott abruptly cut him off.

"I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break," he cried defensively.

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break," Stiles began then held up a bottle of jack and grinned at us.

"You get your best friend drunk," he finished. I raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged.

"Eh, what the hell, I've got nothing to lose," I said, stepping past Scott and grabbing the bottle from Stiles.

**15 minutes later**

"Dude, you know she's just one-one girl, alright? There's so many, there are so many other girls in the sea," Stiles mumbled as he set the bottle of jack down next to him and leaned against the rock Scott was currently sitting on. I smiled at him and shook my head as I picked up the bottle and took another sip. Stiles was wasted while Scott and I were perfectly fine.

_Aside from my still occasionally bleeding and always burning arm, that is._

"Fish in the sea," Scott corrected as I leaned against his legs.

"Fish, why you talkin' about fish? I am talking about girls… I love girls," Stiles said stupidly. I chuckled softly and smiled up at Scott as he rolled his eyes.

"I love- I love 'em. Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three," Stiles continued. My smile immediately fell and I scowled down at the mess of a drunken boy before taking another big gulp from the bottle of jack in my hand.

"Like Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, exactly, hey, how did you know I was talkin' about-about… what was I talkin' about?" Stiles rambled on. I grit my teeth, looking away as I set the bottle back down on the ground.

"Hey, you don't look happy, take a drink," Stiles said to Scott grabbing the bottle I'd set down.

"I don't want anymore," Scott told him and Stiles put the bottle back down.

"You're not drunk?" he asked.

"I'm not anything," Scott said depressingly. I rolled my eyes at him though he couldn't see me.

_Boohoo, I got dumped by my girlfriend. Big whoop, try being in love with a stupid human who's hopelessly infatuated with a girl who'll never give him the light of day._

My eyebrows shot up like a rocket as my eyes widened at myself.

"Hey, maybe it's like-maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know? Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf…Am I drunk?" Stiles said as I began another mini mind panic attack.

_What was that? In love? I'm not in love with Stiles!_

"You're wasted," I heard Scott say.

"Yeahhhh," Stiles cheered as he threw a fist in the air. I shook my head of my thoughts and took another giant gulp from the bottle of jack on the ground before setting the bottle back down next to Stiles.

_Maybe the alcohol is affecting me after all and I'm just thinking stupid shit._

"Aw, come on, dude. I know it feels bad, I know it hurts, I know, well I don't know but … I know this! I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse," Stiles said. I looked down at him and saw Scott giving him a weird look too. Stiles chuckled quietly.

"That didn't even make any sense. I need a drink," he laughed and reached for the bottle of jack but somebody grabbed it first.

"Well, look at the three little bitches getting' they drink on," a guy said as we looked up at him and his friend who stood behind them. They were smirking down at us and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Give it back," Scott said suddenly.

"What's that, lil' man?" the guy who'd taken the jack asked.

"I think he wants a drink," the guy's friend said with a cocky smirk.

"I want the bottle," Scott said.

"Scott, maybe we should just go," Stiles mumbled as he looked up at the guys.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet," Scott said. I could hear his heartbeat speeding up and I almost flinched when the guy holding the bottle took a sip of our jack. Scott began to stand up and I didn't move to stop him. He walked straight up to the guy and stared him down.

"Give me the bottle," Scott said and the guy just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Give me the bottle of jack," Scott ordered again, this time his voice was deeper, and my eyes widened when I saw his claws growing out. Stiles noticed too and he called out Scott's name as I stood up. The guy gave Scott a weird look and held the bottle out before Scott swiped it from his hand. Then he threw it halfway across the clearing and it smashed into a tree.

I almost groaned seeing all the jack go to waste. The two guys began backing up and Scott turned around before walking away.

"Caroline, let's go, bring Stiles," he called. I nodded, helping Stiles stand up before we followed after Scott.

"Ok, please tell me that was cause of the break up?" Stiles said as we followed Scott.

"Or cause tomorrow's the full moon?" Stiles asked, sobering up pretty quickly. My eyes widened slightly as I looked up at the moon.

_Shit, its tomorrow. Fuck, Derek, I needed you right now._

Scott opened the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep and I climbed in, jumping into the back seat as Stiles turned to Scott.

"Goin' home now, yeah?" Stiles asked drunkenly before he dropped back into the passenger seat. I shook my head at him.

_Maybe not so sober after all._

**The next morning– Stilinski residence**

"Fuck, fuck," I hissed as I poured water on my wound. It was still bleeding and really purple, but also swollen now. It burned like hell but I had to get it cleaned and wrapped up so I could go to school. It was Monday morning on the day of the full moon and I could already smell Stiles' blood from three rooms down.

_The good part was the burning in my arm distracted me from the blood lust which was good… in a way._

I bandaged up my wound then got ready for school, making sure I wore a comfortable jacket so my wound wouldn't sting every time it touched the fabric.

_I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight. I'll probably have to break into the hospital tonight and steal those blood bags myself…. If I don't, the alpha isn't going to be the only psychotic monster out there tonight._

**At school-**

I stood next to Stiles, who was sitting on the ground, waiting for his dad who had just walked out of the main office. Stiles stood up as the sheriff came over to us.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" the sheriff asked. Stiles ignored him though.

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles asked. My ears perked up and I stared at the sheriff. He glanced at me for a second before looking back to his son.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Alright, dad, listen to me-," Stiles began but his dad cut him off.

"Go," he ordered.

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight," Stiles begged him.

"Stiles, I'm always careful," his dad reassured him.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this," Stiles told him.

"I know which is why I brought in people who have. State detective," the sheriff said motioning down to the main office doorway where a couple men stood.

"Go take your test," the sheriff repeated to his son. Stiles opened his mouth to say something then decided against it and walked away, shaking his head. The sheriff looked down at me and saw me holding my injured arm, though he didn't know it was injured.

"Caroline? You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly as my eyes widened and the sheriff gave me a weird look.

"I know it's a lot to take in, what your cousin did, but you shouldn't worry about that, okay? We're going to find him. You should just get to class too," he told me softly.

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered before quickly walking away.

_Derek, if you're alive, well the hell are you? I need you tonight._

As the day went on, I began to get slower and my arm began to hurt more. I blocked out most of my sense of hearing as my sense of smell heightened to the point where I'm pretty sure I could smell the blood of every single human in the building. The blood lust was rising again. I knew I'd be weak but only until the full moon rose at night, then I'd go crazy.

**After school**

Stiles and Scott had lacrosse practice after school but I didn't want to go anywhere alone due to my weakened state. If the alpha found me walking slowly home, he'd rip me to pieces so I went down to the locker rooms to ask Stiles for the key to his jeep so I could drive home.

"Wait, you smell jealousy?" Stiles asked Scott as I walked up to them.

"Yes and the full moon just turned everything up to ten," Scott said quietly.

"Can you pick on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" Stiles asked him after quickly shooting me a small smile. Scott completely ignored me as he stared at Stiles.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked him.

"Like sexual desire," Stiles told him. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Sexual desire?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah, sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal," Stiles said, his 'arousal' coming out in a Spanish accent. I chuckled softly as Scott looked down the hallway. I turned and saw Lydia standing at the end of the hall with a friend and I scowled.

"From Lydia?" Scott asked.

"What? No, in general broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles told him.

"From Lydia to you?" Scott asked smugly.

"Fine yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay. I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade," Stiles said. I shook my head up at him.

_Wow, really, since the third grade? He's perseverant._

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott said.

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation, thank you, Scott, okay? So can you please just go up and ask her if she likes me. See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out," Stiles rambled until Scott cut him off.

"Fine," he said, walking away, bumping into my shoulder.

"Hey!" I called angrily holding my arm as I glared at the back of his head.

_What's his problem?_

"W- I love you. I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world," Stiles called after him. I shook my head at him and tuned Scott out as I turned to Stiles. He smiled really big down at me obviously happy about Lydia and I held myself back from snapping angrily at him.

"I need the keys to the jeep," I told him.

"No way, why?" he asked me in confusion.

"Stiles, please, I wanna go home and I'm really hungry, ok? I feel weak and I can't walk home alone the way I am right now. Please," I said impatiently. Stiles frowned at me but went back into the locker rooms for a second before coming back out with his car keys.

"Thank you," I said as he handed them to me. He nodded and I turned to walk away but he reached out and grabbed my arm, right where my wound was. I yelped painfully and almost fell to my knees but Stiles reached out and held me in place, his eyes wide.

"Caroline, w-what-?" he began to ask but I quickly cut him off.

"It's nothing, I'm okay, just weak, I gotta go," I said, pulling away from him and quickly hurrying down the hall and around the corner. When I turned the corner I stopped for a minute to check my arm until I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up into a room behind me and my jaw fell open.

Scott was inside the room… making out with Lydia.

_That asshole! What the hell is wrong with him? He calls himself Stiles' best friend! And that little... slut!_

I narrowed my eyes at the redhead for a second before shaking my head in disgust and walking away gripping Stiles' car keys tightly in my hand.

**Chapter 16 coming soon. Please review! :p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 has arrived! :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! You guys are awesome :)**

**Again, Teen Wolf isn't mine and on we go... **

**CHAPTER 16**

**Stilinski residence**

I was breathing heavily by the time I made it back to the Stilinski home and I immediately went to take a shower. My wound bled blood that had a slight greenish tint to it and as soon as I was out of the shower, I threw up into the toilet.

_Fuck, I don't feel good. How am I supposed to sneak into a hospital and steal blood if I can't even breathe right?_

I brushed my teeth harshly then stumbled into my room, changing into a pair of jeans and a black sweater, before grabbing Stiles' car keys and my purse and going out to his car. I got into the jeep and drove to the hospital. I tried to seem inconspicuous as I roamed the hospital, sniffing for the scent of the blood bags.

_This is impossible, the whole building smells like human blood. It smells so good. I'm gonna go fucking crazy._

Suddenly, I felt the urge to throw up again and I ran into the nearest bathroom before puking my guts out into a random toilet.

"Oh my God, honey, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. I looked back and saw Scott's mom standing in the stall doorway, looking down at me with a concerned look on her face. I stood up, all wobbly, and Mrs. McCall helped me over to the sink where I washed out my mouth.

"Oh, honey, come on, let me take a look at you," Mrs. McCall said as she led me out of the bathroom and over to a nurse station.

"You seem familiar, I've seen you around before, haven't I?" she asked me as she took my temperature. I nodded up at her slowly.

"My name's Caroline, I'm a friend of Scott's," I told her. She smiled down at me for a second before she gasped and her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my God, you have a fever… that's the highest fever I've ever seen. You need a doctor. Stay here, I'm gonna go get the doctor right now," she told me frantically before running off. I rolled my eyes and glanced around quickly before I walked up to one of the nurse's computers and checked where the blood bags were stored.

Once I knew where they were, I used my dhampir speed to quickly steal like 10 bags. Using my dhampir speed took the last bit of strength I had left and once I made it back to Stiles' jeep, I threw up again in some bushes.

_At least I got the blood. Now all I have to do is get back home and drink it._

**Back at the Stilinski residence**

I stumbled my way into my room and locked the door behind me before sliding down to the floor and ripping my purse open. I was panting as I pulled out the bags of blood. I felt my fangs grow out at the sight of human blood and I knew my eyes had begun to glow green while my claws slowly grew out.

I ripped off a corner of one bag quickly before greedily drinking the whole thing down.

_Oh my God, so good._

I felt my strength return somewhat and I quickly gulped down the other 9 bags like they were shots. Once I was finished I sat there on the floor, feeling somewhat satisfied. My breathing returned to normal but my fangs and claws didn't retract and my eyes widened slightly.

_I need more... Fuck, I can't get more! Maybe if I go out and feed on animal blood now it'll be enough._

I stood up grabbing the empty bags of blood and stuffing them back into my purse. I unlocked my door and went into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. My glowing green eyes met me with an animalistic look in them and I looked down to the reflection of my mouth to see my sharp fangs poking out from my lips that were coated in dark red blood.

_I __**need **__more._

I knew I needed more and I had some of my strength back so I left to go hunt for some animals.

**A couple hours later**

I had fed on a deer in the woods and I was now walking home, unsatisfied. It was dark out now and the blood lust was increasing with each passing minute.

_I didn't know it was gonna be this hard if I skipped out on one full moon._

I walked by a house and smelled a familiar scent, Scotts, but not only Scott's, I smelt Stiles' too. I looked up at Scott's house and listened closely, hearing Stiles speak to Scott's mother. Past the house was the full moon, shining in the night sky, like it was mocking me. I could almost hear it saying 'Caroline, give in to the urge, feed on humans, it's so good, go on, give in'.

I ripped my gaze away from the moon and looked up at the house when I heard Stiles cry out in surprise. I jumped up onto the roof and walked towards Scott's window as they talked.

"I'm fine," Scott said as I pushed the window open harshly and jumped into his room.

"Caroline, wh-?" Stiles cried out in surprise but I cut him off, narrowing my eyes down at Scott.

"You're not fine," I told him. He looked up at me with an emotionless look.

"I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight," he said.

"You sure about that? Cause you got this kinda serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect cause it's really starting to freak me out," Stiles said, from his spot crouching down next to his bag.

"I'm fine, you should go now," Scott said, his voice void of any emotion at all. Stiles asked him to look in the bag just to see what he bought and Scott's eyes narrowed at him. Suddenly, he got up and I moved back to stand closer to Stiles, keeping my gaze locked onto Scott. Scott knelt down and picked up the chains that were in the bag before looking up at Stiles.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on, chain me up like a dog?" he asked almost sadistically.

"Actually, no," Stiles said before he jumped forward, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and successfully handcuffing Scott to the heater behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott growled out and I reached forward to pull Stiles away from him, almost yelping when my half healed wound stung against the sweater I was wearing. Stiles stumbled back into me and his scent clouded me increasing my want to just sink my fangs into him. I almost squeaked in guilt at the thought and jumped back from him.

"I'm protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Lydia," Stiles said. I gaped up at him as Scott stared murderously up at him.

_Are you kidding me? After everything, he's still only thinking about her?_

**CHAPTER 25**

**A couple minutes later**

Stiles had gone downstairs to grab some water for Scott and as soon as he'd left, Scott smirked up at me.

"How's the arm, Caroline?" he spat smugly. I clutched my arm in my hand, my eyes flickering from brown to green as I glared down at Scott.

"I'm not like Stiles, I can sense something going on with you…. Almost like the full moon is affecting you too," Scott said with that damn all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I ordered quietly.

"I've seen you staring at people's necks, mostly at Stiles' neck. You wanna drink some blood don't you? You wanna drink Stiles' blood," Scott said smugly.

"Shut up," I hissed at him again.

"Better be careful, Caroline. Looks like I'm not the only animal out here tonight," Scott taunted.

"Shut up!" I growled down at him just as Stiles walked back into the room. Stiles looked back and forth between me and Scott for a second before shrugging.

"I brought you some water," he said to Scott holding up a bottle of water before holding up a dog's water bowl with the name Scott on it. I smirked smugly at Scott and he narrowed his eyes up at Stiles who poured some water into the doggie bowl before putting it down on the floor in front of Scott.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled and threw the bowl at Stiles' back once he'd turned around. Stiles frowned and turned back to Scott.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's m- like the one girl that I ev- and you know the past three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon, you know. He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend!" Stiles yelled angrily. I stared at the back of Stiles' head and felt my anger rise which in turn made the blood lust rise.

_Is that the only fucking thing he can go on about? Lydia this, Lydia tha… Fuck Lydia!_

"She kissed me," Scott said quietly.

"What?" Stiles asked. Scott looked up at Stiles' smugly.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," he said. Stiles shook his head and walked out of the room.

"She would've done a lot more too," Scott said as Stiles leaned against the wall just outside the bedroom. I narrowed my eyes down at Scott. I wanted to rip him apart for making Stiles feel sad.

"You should've seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would've done anything I wanted, anything!" Scott growled out as Stiles slid his back down the wall outside the room.

"SHUT UP!" I snarled at him only to calm Stiles' fast beating heart but secretly I wanted Scott to keep going. I wanted Scott to let Stiles know what kind of person Lydia really was. Scott just smirked up at me like he could see right through me. I scowled at him before walking out into the hall where Stiles was.

I looked down at him then sat down a couple feet away from him and covered my nose with the tip of my sweater, trying to make it seem inconspicuous. I could feel my blood lust rising and I knew I'd have to leave soon even though I didn't want to leave Stiles here alone with Scott. I sat there for awhile, breathing in and out evenly controlling myself for as long as I could, trying to block out the sounds of Scott struggling against the handcuffs.

"Stiles, please let me out," Scott asked suddenly and I looked up at him keeping my sweater over my nose.

_Resorted to begging, have we?_

"It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose," Scott said. I narrowed my eyes at the wall in front of me and held in a scoff.

"Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon, its Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me," Scott tried. I looked over at Stiles and I could see that Scott's words were affecting him

_Of course they are, they're best friends._

"It's killing me. I feel completely helpless. Just please… let me out," Scott begged. Stiles frowned and shook his head.

"I can't," he said quietly.

Scott began to struggle suddenly and I moved over to look into the room. The light of the full moon was shining onto him. My eyes widened as he screamed suddenly, his eyes shining gold and his fangs growing out.

_This is it. Scott's gonna shift and then… it'll be my turn to turn into an animal._

Stiles heartbeat went up and I glanced over at him to see him covering his ears with his eyes closed. He shot up suddenly and closed the bedroom door so the sound of Scott's screams would be muted.

After a couple minutes, everything went silent and I heard Scott break the handcuffs and jump out his window.

"Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Stiles asked as he stood up and went into the room. I stood up, my eyes traveling to Stiles' neck and my hand dropping from my nose as I followed him into Scott's bedroom. From the corner of my eye, I saw the handcuffs were on the floor, all bloody and I knew I was in trouble the moment the light of the full moon hit me.

_No!_

"Come on!" Stiles cried suddenly and grabbed my hand, pulling me along. Only, he didn't know that behind him, I was losing control. He dragged me out of Scott's house and over to his jeep before I ripped my arm out of his grip. He turned to me just as the blood lust completely took over and my fangs decided to grow out, along with my claws, and my eyes changed. Only, instead of them turning to glowing green they turned to blood lusts natural color: glowing red.

Stiles yelped and jumped back in shock when he saw me, his eyes widening and his heart beating incredibly fast.

_Kill him!_

"Whoa, Caroline, your eyes are frikin' red! What the hell?" Stiles cried suddenly. He was scared though and the fear was making his blood run faster and his scent was spiking and everything about him was pulling me toward him.

_No, I refuse to hurt Stiles! Fuck! Run the fuck away before you hurt him!_

I snarled and took off pushing past Stiles and knocking him to the ground as I used my dhampir speed, hoping to get as far away from him as fast as possible. I was hoping I wouldn't kill anyone but I knew I was shit in trouble when I felt my blood lust begin to cloud my mind… along with my rational thinking.

_Kill! Blood! Kill!_

**Idk, I'm not too happy with how this chapter played out but... there it is. Hopefully, I'll see some reviews? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I just noticed the random 'CHAPTER 25' in the middle of the last chapter -_- Facepalm. Sorry about that.**

**Moving on, thank you everyone for your reviews! You guys are so nice to me :) I would thank each and everyone of you personally but I'm a bit shy so just thank you!**

**I own nothing, here's chapter 17! :p **

**CHAPTER 17**

**Later on in the night**

Scott's POV

Derek helped me into my room after he helped me back from the woods and I sat down on my bed. I looked up at him and he turned to leave.

"Wait," I called and he stopped before turning to me.

"I… can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison… I need you to tell me the truth… Is there a cure?" I asked him.

"For someone who was bitten, I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true," he said. I perked up at that.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"You have to kill the one who bit you," he told me. My eyes widened up at him.

"Kill the alpha?" I asked. Derek nodded and I sighed.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him," Derek told me. I would've answered but at that exact moment, a body fell in through my open window. Derek and I jumped and I immediately recognized the body.

"Caroline!" I cried running over to her. I turned her body over and jumped back in shock. Her entire front was covered in blood, her mouth stained with rivers of blood running down her chin, and her hair matted with fresh wet blood. She was breathing shallowly and her eyes were barely open as she looked up at me.

"Derek, I-I knew I smelled your s-scent in here," she breathed out when she spotted him kneeling next to me, his eyes wide.

"Caroline… what happened to you?" Derek asked worriedly as he picked her up into his arms. Caroline bit her lip and let out a sob as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I t-tried to fight it… I-I killed him…" she sobbed out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out in Derek's arms. Derek and I looked up at each other wide eyed and I knew we were probably thinking the same thing.

_Who was 'him'? Shit, I have to call Stiles, make sure he's ok!... and tell him I'm sorry._

"Scott? Are you home?" my mom's voice called out from downstairs suddenly. I jumped up and so did Derek, picking up Caroline in his arms before jumping out the window.

**The next morning**

Caroline's POV

"I guess it's safe to assume you've never tried to kill anyone before?" Derek asked softly as he wiped blood off my arms with a wet rag. I just sat there staring at my hands.

"Not a human, not an innocent person," I admitted quietly. Derek sighed and handed me the rag.

"Here, get everywhere else," he told me. I nodded slightly and began to wipe away any dry blood he might've missed as he sat back down near the fire he'd built in the middle of the woods.

"I fought it, I fought it as hard as I could," I said softly. I saw him nod and I sighed as my cell phone went off for the twentieth time since I'd woken up. Derek chuckled softly and looked up at me.

"You know he's gonna keep calling until you pick up, right?" he asked, motioning to my cell phone on the ground beside me. I smiled slightly then forced it away and replaced it with a frown as the call went to voicemail.

"I can't… I was so close…t-to killing him. God, Derek, I wanted to. I wanted so badly to drink from him. God, he smells so good all the time," I groaned running my hands over my face.

"What?" Derek asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nothing, I just can't get over the fact that I wanted to hurt him, my friend," I said.

"You'll get over it, Caroline. We all hurt someone eventually. Its part of learning about what we are. The important thing is you're not like the others. You try to be different, Caroline. You drink animal blood and I know for a fact that can't be satisfying but you keep at it. You're strong, Caroline. I know you are and I also know Scott and Stiles already forgave you for what happened deep down. Besides, you didn't kill the guy you attacked. He's just in the hospital. He'll be fine, ok?" Derek comforted me.

"But, Derek, Stiles is never gonna trust me again. He thinks I'm a monster," I whined. Derek rolled his eyes at me.

"You and I both know that's not true. He's your friend and you're his friend, even if he gets scared at times, he'll still trust you when the time comes. Though, I still don't know how you even stand being around that idiot. He never shuts up," he told me. I smiled slightly up at him.

"Thanks, Derek… I take it back, you know, you're a lot better at this guardian thing than I thought you'd be," I told him. Derek smirked at me before looking back to the fire.

"You should get back home before Stiles' brain explodes from over worrying," he chuckled. I chuckled softly too and nodded before standing up.

"Thanks Derek, for everything," I said.

"No problem, kid," he told me with a smile.

_I'm glad you're alive, Derek._

**20 minutes later – Stilinski residence**

"Where have you been all night? Scott told me what happened. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Stiles cried in a whisper, shooting up from his spot on my bed, as soon as I stepped into my room after coming in through the window. I smiled at hearing his hyper voice again and turned to him.

"I was with Derek, hiding out in the woods," I answered him quietly.

"W-well are you okay?" Stiles asked me coming closer to me. His scent danced around me like it always did and I nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying.

_He's talking to me as if I didn't just put someone in the hospital. He… really does trust me._

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me last night, Caroline! D-don't ever do that again! Jeez," he cried. My eyes widened up at him before I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a hug. I felt him freeze up but I just sighed contently as I buried my nose into his shirt, taking in his amazing familiar scent.

I felt him wrap his arms around my shoulders awkwardly before he patted me a little as his way of comforting me.

"U-um, it's ok… you're safe now, right?" he asked quietly. I nodded into his shirt and pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Thanks for not hating me now," I told him. He didn't say anything and didn't move to pull away from me so I lay my head against his chest and sighed, happy to be near him again. Suddenly, I heard a sound of movement and I looked over to the door to see the sheriff looking at us with an eyebrow raised in confusion. I blushed severely and almost shoved Stiles away from me.

_Was I really THAT distracted by Stiles that I didn't hear or smell the sheriff come up?_

"W-… hey!" Stiles cried but turned to his dad when he saw me staring at the door.

"Oh, hey dad," he greeted.

"H-hello, sir," I stuttered quietly and Sheriff Stilinski smiled at me.

"You know, Caroline, you don't have to keep calling me sir, Mr. Stilinski is fine," he told me. I nodded and he turned his gaze to Stiles.

"I'll be gone all day, okay? Stiles told me you guys weren't feeling too good so since you two are 'feeling sick' and apparently aren't going to school today, clean up around the house, okay?" he said. Stiles and I nodded before Stiles followed his dad downstairs, shooting a smile back at me, which caused me to blush again.

_Shit, maybe that little mind slip up when I was drinking wasn't a slip up after all… This is bad… Is it possible that I could really, um… l-love... Stiles?_

**Well, I know it's short but writer's block is killing me. I must find inspiration so please bear with me.. reviews are awesome! :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 :) Sorry, that it's short :/**

**I own nothing. Reviews are lovely :) **

**CHAPTER 18**

**4 days later**

I was panting and breathing heavily as I ran across warehouse roofs keeping an eye on Derek who was down below running from the multitude of cop cars after him.

_Sheriff Stilinski is better at his job than I thought he was._

I heard dogs barking suddenly and I swore.

_I hate dogs. They can tell I'm not normal, and come barking at me._

I looked down and saw Derek being chased by the dogs so I jumped down landing beside Derek, willing my fangs, claws, and eyes to change. Derek let out a warning hiss while I growled causing the dogs to immediately run back the way they came, whimpering with their tails between their legs.

_HA! Take that, you slobbery mangy mutts!_

"Thought you hated dogs," Derek said, smirking at me. I shot a smirk right back at him.

"Anything for you, Der," I told him with a cheeky smirk. He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed me by the back of my jacket before dragging me along with him.

"Hey, I can walk, you know," I said grumpily as I was forcibly dragged along behind my cousin.

"You better hope the sheriff doesn't see you and by the way, never call me Der again," Derek grumbled.

"He won't, chill out, I'm a master of-," I began to say but I was cut off as an arrow suddenly rebounded off a machine just behind us with a little explosion.

"Shit!" I swore as Derek let go of my jacket. I looked up towards where the arrow had come from and I growled. It was the Argent man who'd shot the mountain lion that night at the school.

_The hunter._

He was reloading his bow and I quickly reached out, grabbing Derek, before I ran around the machine, ducking behind it. Derek was still shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes like the small explosion of when the arrow hit had affected him.

_Didn't affect me._

"What the hell do we do now? Police on one side and a fucking hunter on the other," I hissed to Derek. Just then, I heard squealing tires and I looked back to see Derek's Camaro come to a halt just behind us.

"Get in!" a voice cried from inside and I grinned when I saw it was Stiles. Derek grabbed my arm and ran for it. Almost as soon as we came out of hiding, the hunter started shooting again, this time with bullets, and I growled when one of them grazed me moments before Derek shoved me into the Camaro.

I jumped into the backseat with Stiles almost instantly being shoved by Derek who jumped into the car behind me. Scott, who was in the drivers' seat, stepped on the gas, not even waiting for Derek to fully shut the door before he took off.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott shouted as I lay back in my seat, catching my breath.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled back. Stiles leaned forward suddenly to join their yelling match.

"Who, the alpha?" he cried.

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!" Derek shouted angrily.

_Ah, so that's why my meal had been rudely interrupted. If I hadn't been out in the woods feeding, I probably wouldn't even know what was happening right now. Why don't they ever tell me anything?_

"W-hey, they're just doing their jobs," Stiles defended. I saw Derek give him a dark look and smirked when Stiles shrank back a little.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek cried, glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it," Scott cried out.

"Alright! How did you find him?" Stiles interjected. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles and looked away.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us," Stiles added on. Derek narrowed his eyes at him and gave him another dark look.

"Or just him, I'll be back here," Stiles said, leaning back into his seat but still paying attention to the front. I tuned them out and pulled off my jacket leaving me in my loose brown tank top before lifting up my tank top a little so I could take a look at where the bullet had grazed my side. It looked pretty bad right now but I knew it would heal in a few minutes.

It seemed like their conversation in the front had ended because Stiles leaned back and turned to look at me.

"Why are you stripping?" he cried out suddenly making Scott swerve the car slightly.

"Stiles, shut up!" Scott shouted from the front as Stiles looked down at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and turned slightly to show him the small bleeding wound on my side.

"Crap, you're bleeding. Guys, she's bleeding, what do we do? She's bleeding," he rambled, making me roll my eyes at him again while I chuckled.

"Stiles, I'll heal, remember?" I told him. Suddenly, he did something very un-Stiles-like.

"That's what you said last time but you went around for days with a freaking rotting arm!" he scolded angrily as he glared down at me. My eyes widened up at him, my heart suddenly skipping a beat and I smiled slightly.

_I hope Derek and Scott didn't hear that._

"Aww, you care," I joked, trying to play off my stupid beat-skipping heart.

"I do not," Stiles muttered grumpily as he leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest looking like a small child who hadn't gotten what he wanted for Christmas. I chuckled softly and pulled my tank top back down before leaning back like Stiles.

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer... Review if ya like :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here :)**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf does not belong to me blah blah blah.**

**On with the story... **

**CHAPTER 19**

**The next day – BHH**

"Hey," someone called.

I turned away from my locker, already knowing who it was, and offered her a forced smile.

_Lydia… what the hell does she want?_

"You're Caroline, right? You're friends with Scott?" she asked, giving me one of her own fake-looking smiles. I nodded at her and her eyes lit up.

_Why does she care if I'm friends with Scott?_

"Do you… wanna sit with me and Allison at lunch? I'd love to get to know you. Allison feels bad that she never got to really introduce herself. And who knows, maybe me, you, and Allison could go shopping together sometime, the dance is coming up in a few days," Lydia said, her eyebrow rising as she spoke in an all-knowing tone. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the quasi-homewrecker and just gave her another fake smile.

_I'm trying so hard to ignore that primal urge I have of scratching her eyes out._

"You know, I'd really love to but, unfortunately, I can't. I'm sitting with Scott and Stiles at lunch, sorry," I said and turned back to my locker, grabbing my bag that I'd just put in there."Aw, that's too bad… Oh well, maybe be some other time then," Lydia said from behind me. This time I did roll my eyes.

"For sure," I mumbled glancing back at her for a second to give her another small fake smile.

"Okay then, I'll catch you later," she said and walked away. I closed my locker and glared at her back as she walked away.

"Peace," I deadpanned at her retreating form.

_For some reason, I think I should be curious as to why she's trying to be 'friends' with me but right now I hate her so much I can't bring myself to give a shit… I can't deal with school right now._

I slipped on my bag and left the school as fast as possible. Scott had told me that his mom had been worried when I just disappeared from the hospital two nights ago.

_Maybe I should go pay her a visit and explain._

**Hospital**

"Mrs. McCall?" I asked quietly as I walked up to the counter. She was sitting at a computer doing something and she looked up. Her eyes widened in recognition and she gaped at me.

"Oh my God, you're Scott's friend, Caroline. What happened the other night? You had such a high fever and you just vanished," she asked, worry evident in her eyes. I smiled slightly down at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just took off like that. Scott told me you were worried so I felt like I should come talk to you, let you know I'm ok," I said and Mrs. McCall nodded.

"I really was worried but Scott kept telling me you were fine, I didn't know what to think," she told me.

"I'm sorry, I was dealing with a lot that night and I had already been feeling sick. It just got to a point where I had such a high fever but… I've always been afraid of hospitals. I tried to come up but I got scared so I ended up in the bathroom throwing up… and when you said you were going to get the doctor…God, I panicked," I lied.

"How long did your fever last?" Mrs. McCall asked me.

"It started going away after like half an hour, a friend took really good care of me," I told her. She looked relieved and I smiled at that.

"I was so worried, thank God nothing happened to you," she said.

_Oh if only you knew Mrs. McCall._

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I worried you," I apologized again. She nodded and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe…. Shouldn't you be in school though?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, I had an appointment so I decide to come see you before I went to school," I lied. She nodded and smiled up at me.

"Oh, ok then, you should probably get to school then," she told me.

"Yeah, I probably should, thank you, Mrs. McCall," I said.

"No problem, Caroline. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate, okay?" she asked. I nodded and started walking backwards as a disgusting rotting scent filled the hallway.

_Jackson._

"Yup, bye!" I called and I barely heard Mrs. McCall say bye before I ducked around a corner to hide. I watched Jackson walk up to Mrs. McCall and I frowned.

"Hi," she greeted him politely.

"Hey, um, would you mind if I looked something up on your computer real quick?" he asked her. Mrs. McCall raised an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly.

"I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear no very often," she told him. He smiled in a 'Yeah, I know' kind of way, turning his face away so she wouldn't see it.

"Aren't you another one of Scott's friends?" she asked and I almost growled when Jackson's eyebrows scrunched together as he mumbled "another?" under his breath. Then, his face lit up like He'd gotten an idea.

"Yeah, good friends, actually," he lied.

_Bastard._

"Yeah?" Mrs. McCall asked and he 'mmhmed' to confirm his lie. Mrs. McCall bought his lie and told him to be quick about it before she got up and walked away. Jackson quickly took her place and I grit my teeth in frustration. I couldn't see what he was looking up from where I was and there was no way I'd risk him seeing me by trying to get a closer look. Jackson scoffed, looking proud of himself, and then he left almost as quickly as he'd come.

I sighed and watched as Mrs. McCall returned to her seat.

_What had he been so happy to discover? He's probably headed to school but there's no way in hell I'm going back there._

I decided to go home. The sheriff wouldn't be there anyways and I could get a few extra hours of sleep in.

**A couple hours later- Stilinski residence**

I shot up in bed suddenly, waking up from hearing a suspicious sounding thud.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself. I sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow when I smelled Derek's scent.

_Derek? What's he doing here?_

I got out of bed and walked down the hall into Stiles' room where Derek was sitting on his bed looking down at the phone in his hand.

"Skipped school, huh? I remember when I used to do that too but usually when I did, it wasn't to go back home and sleep," Derek commented, not even looking up at me from his phone. I rolled my eyes before going over to him and taking a seat next to him on Stiles' bed.

"Shut up," I grumbled and saw him smirk. Silence settled over us and I bit my lip slightly as I thought about Jackson. I remembered that time at the school when Derek had cornered him in the boys' locker room and that time when he'd watched Scott and Stiles on the field.

_He smells like rotting flesh and Derek knows what it is. Why else would Derek corner him? Jackson's no one important. But what the hell is really wrong with him?_

I turned my head slightly to look at Derek who was still staring at his phone.

_Only Derek knows what's really going on with the stupid jock._

"Derek, what's going on with Jackson?" I asked curiously yet in an accusing tone. Derek lifted his eyes up to me and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Jackson Whittemore, the popular lacrosse jock at my school? What's going on with him? There is definitely something wrong with him because for one, he smells like a rotting corpse **and **I just saw him at the hospital telling Mrs. McCall that he was good friends with Scott… Care to explain?" I asked knowingly. Derek frowned at me and went back to his phone.

"How should I know?" He asked. I stood up, my hands going straight to my hips as I narrowed my eyes down at my cousin.

"Because! You cornered him at school in the boys' locker room. I heard you telling him to get something checked out. He was all suspicious the night we were trapped at school and he's smelled like a freaking zombie for the past two weeks! What is it Derek? What did you do?" I cried. Derek shot up faster than I'd ever seen and he pushed me back into the wall, pinning me against it as he growled down at me, his eyes flashing blue.

"I accidentally sunk my claws into him. Is that what you wanna hear, Caroline? Are you happy now? I have no idea what it's doing to him and frankly, I don't really give a shit. I've got bigger problems to deal with," he hissed quietly. My eyes flashed green for a second and I grabbed at his arms to try and push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You should care. What happens if he turns?" I spat, scowling up at him as I wrapped a hand around his neck to try to get him to let go of me.

"You might be stronger than Scott but you're not stronger than me, Caroline, so think about that before you go around accusing me of shit and yelling at me," he said angrily before pulling my hand off his neck and loosening his hold on me. I shoved him away, glaring at him, before straightening my shirt. I smelt the sheriff suddenly and my eyes widened.

"Hide," I hissed and went downstairs to greet the sheriff as he walked into the house.

"Oh, hey Caroline, home from school already?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as I descended the stairs. I smiled at him as I nodded.

"Yes, sir, do you want me to cook something up for you?" I asked, noticing he wasn't even taking off his shoes as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Caroline but I just came by to grab a healthy snack, I gotta get back to work soon," the sheriff said as he went into the fridge and dug around for some salad in a Tupperware container.

"Oh, alright then, I'm, uh, gonna go start up on my homework," I lied easily, smiling at the sheriff. He nodded and I smelled Stiles nearby. I walked out of the kitchen and ran back upstairs into Stiles' room.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked in a cold tone as I looked over at Derek who was now standing awkwardly a little behind the door. He shot me a 'shut up' look and I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion before sitting on Stiles' bed as I heard Stiles come in through the front door then run up the stairs.

"Hey," Stiles said to me, out of breath as he practically speed walked into the room. I raised an eyebrow at him as he dropped his backpack to the floor and sat on his desk chair, immediately starting to type something up.

"Hey Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski called from the stairs.

"Yo, da-Derek?" Stiles asked in surprise as he turned and saw Derek standing behind the door. Derek did a 'shh' motion and pointed out the door. I smiled and shook my head as Stiles ran out of his seat, almost tripping over himself… again. He pulled the door behind him so his dad who had walked up to the door couldn't see into the room.

"What'd you say?" the sheriff asked.

"What? I said yo… dad," Stiles told him.

"Listen, I've, uh, I've got something I've gotta take care of but, uh, I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean, your first game," I heard the sheriff say. I tuned them out and looked up at Derek who was waiting impatiently for Stiles to finish with his dad.

_Wait, Stiles is playing tonight? Like out on the field? With a stick and stuff? I thought all he did was warm the benches… wow. I'm definitely going to tonight's game._

Stiles stepped back into the room suddenly and quickly shut the door. As soon as he turned, Derek grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pushed him into the door, pointing a finger in his face. I shot up from the bed protectively as my eyes began to flicker between my natural brown and my dhampiric green.

"If you say one word-," Derek began to threaten but Stiles quickly cut him off.

"Oh, what, you mean like 'hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun'?" Stiles asked. I tried to control myself as my fangs and claws began to threaten to come out at the sight of Derek holding Stiles up against the door.

"Yeah, that's right, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house my rules, buddy," Stiles said to Derek. I finally got a grip and my eyes bled brown again as Derek let go of Stiles.

"Oh, my God," Stiles groaned as he walked past Derek who pretended like he was going to hit him. I forced myself not to jump at that too and made myself to sit back down on the bed as Stiles sat back down at his desk.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No, he's still working on it but there's something else we can try," Stiles said and I looked between him and Derek in confusion.

_Wait, what necklace? Shit, I'm so lost… I gotta start paying attention to when they're talking about important stuff._

**A while later**

"You want me to do what?" Danny, Stiles' lab partner and teammate from lacrosse, asked incredulously, as he stared down at Stiles. I stood next to my cousin across the room quietly watching them.

"Trace a text," Stiles told Danny who raised an eyebrow down at him.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do," Danny said to Stiles.

"And we will once you trace the text," Stiles said. Danny frowned down at him.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked him.

"I-I looked up your arrest report so…" Stiles trailed off guiltily.

"I-I was thirteen. They dropped the charges," Danny told him. Stiles gave him one last look and Danny denied him.

"No, we're doing lab work," he said firmly before scooting a chair over to Stiles and dropping his bag on the floor. I smiled slightly and slid down the wall behind me to sit on the floor next to the chair Derek was sitting on, reading a textbook.

"Who are they again?" Danny asked, pointing at Derek and I. Stiles turned to look at us.

"Oh, Caroline's a friend from school and um, that's my cousin… Miguel," Stiles told him awkwardly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Derek looked up at Stiles' back for a second before shaking his head and returning to the text book.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Yeah, yes, well he gets these horrible nosebleeds… Hey Miguel?" Stiles called. I put my head down to hide the face I was making as I tried not to laugh.

"I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts," Stiles said. I forced my laughter away and looked up at Derek as he shut the book, threw it on the bed, then got up, pulling off his shirt in the process before making his way over to Stiles' dresser.

I looked over at Stiles and Danny and saw Stiles once again trying to get Danny to trace the text. Only, Danny was a little distracted by Derek.

"Um, Stiles?" Derek called and Stiles, Danny, and I looked up at him as held up one of Stiles' shirts.

"Yes?" Stiles asked impatiently.

"This… no fit," Derek told him and I smirked slightly.

"Then try something else on," Stiles told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Derek just sighed and turned back to the dresser as I looked back up at Danny and Stiles. Stiles had a look on his face that read 'I am a genius! Idea!'

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?... Huh, the shirt?" Stiles asked obnoxiously as Derek tried on a different shirt. Danny looked uncomfortable and I almost felt bad for the poor boy.

"I-It's, it's not really his color," Danny choked out uncomfortably causing Derek to go back to searching for a shirt. Stiles leaned in closer to Danny with a devious little smirk on his face and I smiled, once again wanting to laugh.

"You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you, Danny-boy?" he teased quietly.

"You're a horrible person," Danny deadpanned.

I let out a small 'pfft' sound as I covered my mouth to hold in my giggles.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text-," Stiles said before he was cut off by Derek.

"Stiles! None of these fit," Derek cried in frustration and Danny caved into Stiles begging.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of text," he said, gluing his eyes to Stiles' laptop. I rolled my eyes as Stiles threw his arms up victoriously and I stood up, going over to Derek.

"Here, let me," I said to him before pulling out one of the largest shirts Stiles owned. Derek looked like he wanted to kill but he just took it from me and slipped it on.

"Thanks," he muttered grumpily. I smirked up at him.

"No problem, I'm gonna go get something to eat, okay? If you're being raped, just scream," I told him with a smug smirk. Derek's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. I laughed quietly and ran out of Stiles' room as fast as I could before an angry werewolf could get me.

**10 minutes later**

I was sitting at the kitchen table, munching on some chips as I lost myself in thought.

_Jackson can't turn though, can he? I mean, he was only scratched or whatever. He wasn't bitten so he shouldn't be able to turn into a werewolf. At the same time, though, the scratch should've healed already if it wasn't gonna cause any problems. Something's definitely happening to him… I just don't know what._

"You're not gonna believe this crap," Stiles said as he stomped into the kitchen, headed for the fridge. I raised an eyebrow at his back as he pulled out the gallon of milk and drank straight from the container.

"First, that's a little gross and second, what am I not gonna believe?" I asked. Stiles put the milk back in the fridge and looked down at me.

"The text that Allison got from Scott the night we got trapped at the school? It came from a computer. Melissa McCall's computer at the hospital," Stiles told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's Melissa McCall?" I asked in confusion. Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

"Seriously? You're like this super fast deadly dhampir and you can't even keep up? Scott's mom, the text came from Scott's mom," he told me. My lips formed an 'o' as I stared up at him.

"Wait, Scott's mom lured Allison to the school where the alpha was attacking us? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, I've met Scott's mom… she doesn't seem… serial killer-ish," I said as I thought back on Mrs. McCall.

"She's not. We think the alpha probably had access to the computer the text was sent from. We're gonna go check out the hospital later," Stiles told me with a 'duh' look on his face. I nodded and threw a couple more chips into my mouth. Stiles grabbed the bag of chips from me and ate some too.

"So, you skipped school today?" he asked me, a suspicious look on his face. I smirked, stealing the bag of chips back from him.

"Yeah, so?" I asked him. He shrugged, not saying anything.

"Did anything eventful happen at school today?" I asked. Stiles looked up suddenly and beamed at me.

"Yes, you'll never guess what," he said like a 5 year old who desperately wanted me to actually guess. I rolled my eyes at him and slid the bag of chips across the table toward him.

"I don't know. Scott stared at Allison all day like always?" I guessed in a bored voice. Stiles shook his head excitedly.

"No, well yeah but that's not as exciting as this. Lydia and Jackson broke up," Stiles said happily before grinning at me. The chip in my hand fell and I stiffened as my gaze drifted to Stiles' award-winning smile.

_Lydia and Jackson broke up… and that makes him this frikin' happy?_

"Maybe she'll finally realize that I've been in love with her for like forever," Stiles said and almost sighed dreamily as he looked up at the ceiling with that goofy smile on his face. My heart dropped at that and I stood up from the table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I mumbled and walked out of the kitchen stiffly, my eyes stinging with tears.

_I am such an idiot. How could I let myself actually fall in….fall in love w-with Stiles…? He'll only ever love her. What's so fucking great about her anyways?_

**Later that night**

I was sitting in the back seat of Stiles' jeep, my arms crossed over my chest and a frown on my face, as Derek and Stiles talked to Scott on the phone in the front. Scott was at the lacrosse game, obviously, seeing as he was now team captain, while we were currently in the hospital parking lot, ready to investigate why the text had come from here.

They were talking about a necklace, Allison's necklace. I would have joined the conversation too but I don't think I'd said a word since earlier in the kitchen.

_Rejection sucks… Is this what it feels like when you have a broken heart?_

"You're not gonna make it," Derek said and I looked up at them.

"I know," Stiles groaned as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either," Derek said, almost in a scolding tone and Stiles sighed.

"Not till we find out the truth," he said.

"By the way, one more thing," Derek said and Stiles looked over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked before Derek's hand shot out, grabbed the back of his head, and rammed it into steering wheel. I jumped, my eyes widening, as Stiles let out a painful groan.

_Why didn't my protective instincts jump up..?. Maybe I'm too upset to care…._

"God! What the hell was-" Stiles moaned before Derek cut him off.

"You know what that was for! Go," he ordered, pointing towards the hospital. I rolled my eyes at both Stiles and my cousin before climbing out of the jeep, slamming the door shut behind me.

Stiles climbed out next, still rubbing at his forehead.

"Come on," I said quietly and began to lead the way into the hospital.

**A couple minutes later**

"Where the hell is she?" I almost growled as Stiles talked to Derek over the phone. We had been unsuccessful in locating Mrs. McCall and the hospital seemed eerily empty.

Stiles walked ahead a little as Derek said something about asking for a nurse who looked after his uncle.

_His uncle? He has a living relative?_

"Yeah, well, he's not here either," Stiles said to Derek as I heard tiny faint movements. I walked over to Stiles, looking around wildly, hoping it was just a nurse or something around the corner.

"He's not here, he's gone, Derek," Sties said into the phone.

"Stiles, get outta there right now! It's him, he's the alpha! Get out!" I heard Derek yell through the phone just as a figure suddenly, almost magically, appeared to our right. I jumped and grabbed onto Stiles arm as he stared wide-eyed at the man to our right.

_It's the alpha… he smells like a Hale… he's Derek's uncle._

The man smirked slightly as he stared at us.

"You must be Stiles," he said to Stiles before he lowered his gaze to me.

"And you must be my new niece, Caroline," he said darkly.

My eyes bled glowing green, my claws and fangs growing out, in a second as I stepped in front of Stiles and let out a warning hiss.

"Stiles, run," I growled.

**I made this chapter pretty long because I really don't know when I'll put up another one.**

**My parents are getting divorced so I'm going through a hard time right now. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it and reviews are awesome :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted to get chapter 20 up as a christmas present to all you readers :)**

**Thank you to all and Happy Holidays!**

**Teen Wolf does not belong to me. **

**CHAPTER 20**

I heard Stiles take a few steps back and I looked back just in time to see a nurse appear in front of Stiles.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," she said. I ran over to Stiles, using my dhampir speed, and snarled at the bitch.

_She's a werewolf too._

"You and him-him... you're the one who... Oh my… and he's the… Oh my God, I'm gonna die… gonna die," Stiles began to mutter incoherently. I rolled my eyes, sensing Derek running down the hall towards us. Sure enough, Derek elbowed the nurse in the face, causing her to black out while I turned, putting my body in front of Stiles as I hissed at the alpha.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse," The alpha mocked, smirking at Derek.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way, both of you," Derek said, ordering us to back away.

"Aw, damn," Stiles muttered before dropping to the floor t and backing up against the wall. I rolled my eyes at him and backed up to stand against the wall too.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose, one of my own family?" the alpha asked, almost angrily, as he walked towards Derek. Derek let out a growl and charged suddenly. Stiles let out a gasp and began to crawl away from the fight.

"Caroline, come on!" he hissed as he jumped behind one of the nurses stations. I watched, transfixed, as the alpha grabbed Derek by the throat and began to drag him down the hall.

"My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me," he said to Derek as Derek desperately tried to free himself.

_I can't attack him… I'm not strong enough to take on the alpha._

"Caroline, what are you doing? Get over here!" I heard Stiles crying out from behind me and I looked back for a second before I heard the sound of punches being thrown again. My head whipped around to see Derek and the alpha fighting again.

_What do I do? Do I help Derek? Will he get mad at me for jumping into his fight?_

Derek was swinging at the alpha again and the alpha caught his hand, bending it back. I heard the sound of bones snapping and I took a step forward, a growl coming from my throat as I watched Derek groan in pain. Suddenly, the alpha threw him over a nurse's station and through a glass window.

"Derek!" I gasped out and, not being able to hold back anymore, I ran towards Derek but a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed me around the neck.

"Ah!" I yelped as the alpha's hand squeezed my throat while he smirked down at me.

"Not now, Caroline. Let Uncle Peter have a talk with Derek. We'll get to know each other very soon," he told me sinisterly before he threw me into the wall with so much force, the wall behind me cracked and dented. I fell to the floor with a groan of pain as I heard the alpha's footsteps go after Derek.

_Uncle Peter...? Why does the name Peter sound familiar?_

"Caroline!" I heard Stiles cry as someone pulled me into their embrace.

_Stiles, why haven't you run yet?_

I stood up, trying hard not to wobble, as Stiles helped me up. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I told you to run, Stiles," I told him. He had a panicked look on his face.

"I'm not going without you, come on," he told me firmly as he started tugging me down the hall. I pulled myself away from him and shook my head.

"No, you go. I can't leave without my cousin," I told him before turning and running after the alpha and Derek.

"Wait, Caroline!" I heard Stiles shouting after me.

"Go Stiles!" I yelled back at him before I followed the scent of Derek's blood into a room where I found Derek sitting up against a wall and the alpha looking down at him, the side of his face that had been burned, now fully healed.

"Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain, "the alpha said as he looked down at Derek. I growled and ran around him to crouch down next to Derek. The alpha smirked down at both of us.

"After all, we're family," he said.

**15 minutes later- BHH- Boy's locker room's**

"Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott cried out when he saw Derek. Peter, the alpha, nodded at me, and we stepped out from hiding behind Scott so he was in between us and Derek. Scott turned to Peter and I and gave us a confused look. I met his gaze for a second before looking away.

_Sorry it has to be this way, Scott._

"I really don't get lacrosse," Peter commented as he fiddled with a lacrosse stick and Scott's eyes widened in realization suddenly.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport," Peter said and I rolled my eyes, tuning him out, wondering when he was gonna get to the point as Scott sent panicked looks to both Derek and I.

"I'm not helping you kill people," Scott said and I looked over at Peter. Peter gave Scott an innocent look but with a small smirk.

"Well, I don't wanna kill all of them. Just the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include…" Peter said before looking over at Derek.

"Allison," Derek said with no emotion in his words. Scott's eyes widened and he turned to look at Derek.

"You're on his side?" Scott asked, dumbfounded. Derek didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott cried angrily. Derek frowned.

"It was a mistake," Derek told him and I narrowed my eyes up at Peter.

_I hate that he has control over Derek just because he's alpha…_

"What?" Scott asked incredulously. "It happens," Derek told him.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us," Peter said as Scott turned back to face us.

"We really just wanna help you reach your full potential," Peter told him.

"By killing my friends," Scott said quietly.

"Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones holding you back the most," Peter told him in an all-knowing tone.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you… I'm okay with that," Scott told him. Peter began walking towards Scott who looked at Derek for help but Derek just looked obediently up at Peter.

"Maybe you could try and see things from my perspective," Peter said sinisterly as he raised a hand and let his long claws grow out. My eyes widened slightly and I jumped when Peter stabbed the side of Scott's neck with one claw. I looked over at Derek whose eyes were wide too and frowned.

Peter pulled his hand away from Scott suddenly and Scott fell to the floor as blood poured out from the wound. I took a step towards Scott instinctively but was stopped by Peter who grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. Derek looked down at Scott one last time before he sighed and followed me and Peter out of the locker room.

**Later that night- Hale House**

"This is bullshit! Why can't I go home?" I shouted angrily as Derek held me back from Peter.

"This is your home, Caroline. Here with your family," Peter told me with that irritating calm/evil voice of his.

"Fuck you! Only Derek is my family!" I yelled. Derek pulled me back against him and covered my mouth with his hand. I kept yelling muffled obscenities at Peter from behind Derek's hand as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Stiles had called me about 30 times already.

_No doubt Scott told him about what happened in the locker rooms._

"Peter, just let her go home, alright? I'm doing what you want. She's not part of this," Derek said. I quieted down and watched as Peter smirked at us.

"That's where you're wrong. She is part of this. She's Caroline Hale after all, isn't she?" he mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he moved closer to Derek and I.

"You know, I always wondered what would happen if a vampire, in your case a dhampir, was bitten by a werewolf," Peter mused. My eyes widened and I froze.

_What…?_

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" Peter said as he moved closer to Derek and I. I pushed myself back into Derek as far as I could, fearing the crazy look in Peter's eyes. Derek sensed and smelled the fear coming from me and he pulled his hand away from my mouth before shoving me behind him as he narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"Come on, Derek. Admit it, you've thought about it too," Peter said with a nasty smirk on his face.

"No, I haven't. _Leave her alone_," Derek growled angrily at him. Peter gave a dramatic sigh and moved a couple steps back.

"Fine, she can go back to her little human toy for now," He said before walking away.

_My little human toy? Does he mean Stiles?_

I felt Derek's shoulders droop in relief and I looked up as he turned to me.

"Go back to the sheriff's house, Caroline. Tell Scott you were just trying to protect me and that's why you were with me in the locker rooms. And be careful…. Things are about to get real ugly," he told me.

_I used to think Derek only allowed me to stay here because he felt bad but now…. It seems like he actually cares for me._

**Beacon Hills Preserve- the next day**

_Why am I here again?_

I kept an eye on the two girls walking down on the forest floor and sighed.

_Oh, that's right. I'm on Allison and Lydia babysitting duty. Scott could have chosen something a little less painful as his way of me getting his forgiveness for joining Peter's side for a second._

"Jackson asked me to the winter formal," I heard Allison say as I quietly and stealthily leaped from tree to tree following them.

"Did he?" Lydia squeaked as she struggled to keep up with Allison in her heels.

"Just as friends but, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first," Allison said.

"Sure, as long as it's just friends," Lydia told her.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything," Allison said with a chuckle. I smirked down at Lydia's 'caught-in-the-headlights' look.

"Uh, about that…" Lydia said nervously and I struggled not to laugh.

**A couple minutes later**

_What the hell is she doing with that hunter's weapon?_

I gaped down at Allison as she held up a hunter's bow and arrow and released it perfectly. The arrow was one of the exploding ones and it exploded against a tree a couple yards away from us.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked and I crouched down to get a good look at Allison's face.

"I don't know," she said with a smirk. I frowned.

_This is not good… she found about her family's business… she'll become a hunter too… Fuck._

"Well, that was fun. Anymore lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asked her, apparently, she really wanted to leave and go shopping. There was a snapping branch sound and both Lydia and Allison looked up in the direction of the sound.

_Scott…_

I rolled my eyes at the terrified look on Lydia's face as Allison moved forward to investigate.

_She's just gonna meet up with Scott and they'll have another romantic cheesy moment so I should probably get going now._

I stood up on the tree branch I was perched on but then remembered something. I looked down and saw Lydia standing there, holding Allison's bow in her hand, looking like she wanted to shit herself.

_I shouldn't leave her out here all alone… Wait, why the fuck do I care? I hate her. She's a bitch and… and…_

I sighed and sat back down on the branch to keep an eye on the red-headed human girl.

_This is the girl that Stiles loves… If I care for him then… I have to care for the things he loves, right?_

I frowned down at Lydia and scoffed quietly.

_Fuck my life._

**Later that night- Stilinski residence**

I stepped into the house quietly and followed the scent of Stiles and the sheriff into the dining room where they both sat at the dining room table. The sheriff looked like he was working on something whiles Stiles filled up a glass of whiskey for him.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole Hale of a lot… a Hale of a lot," the sheriff mumbled and I frowned.

_Nice one, Stiles. Get your dad drunk._

"A hell of a lot?" Stiles offered to his dad. I shook my head, deciding I didn't wanna hear on how the police were still looking for my cousin. I went up to my room and dropped onto my bed.

_I'm tired as hell… I should take a shower._

I went and took a nice refreshing shower before getting dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt and going back downstairs to see if the sheriff had passed out yet. I stayed hidden as I listened to them talk in the dining room. The sheriff was so lost and I could practically imagine the frown on Stiles' face. I knew he wanted to help his dad but couldn't.

_I had always been the same way with John… I would have done anything to help him._

Stiles said he had to make a phone call and stood up to leave the room. I began to walk away until I heard the sheriff speak again.

"I do, I miss it… and I miss your mom," he said softly. I stopped as I heard Stiles' heart skip a beat and I frowned.

"What'd you say?" I heard Stiles ask. I peeked into the dining room and saw the sheriff go to pour more whiskey for himself when Stiles stopped him.

"Thanks," the sheriff said with a soft chuckle.

_This is none of your business, Caroline. Go away._

I wanted to go in there and hug them both. Sure, Sheriff Stilinski wasn't exactly like a father to me but he was Stiles' father and that was enough to make me want to protect him. I sighed and walked back upstairs.

_I wonder what happened to Stiles' mom…_

**Later that night**

I watched from the shadows as Stiles crashed his jeep into the back of Mrs. McCall's car to stop Peter from biting her.

_I hate Peter so much. Seriously? Trying to turn Scott's mom to make Scott do his dirty work?_

Mrs. McCall climbed out of the car and began yelling at Stiles who played the innocent card. Peter got out of the car and sighed with a small chuckle.

"Nicely done, Scott, nicely done," he said, knowing that both Scott and I were nearby. I kept my eyes on Peter as he moved closer to Mrs. McCall and Stiles.

_If he touches Stiles, I will rip his fucking head off._

Peter shook his head as Mrs. McCall continued yelling at Stiles and turned, walking away from them a little.

"I know you two are out there. I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. Like that one on the lacrosse team, Jackson, he thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power, not in his case," Peter said. My eyes widened.

_Jackson… This was a distraction…_

I turned my head in the direction of Scott with a scared look on my face and saw that his eyes were wide in realization too.

_Derek's gonna turn Jackson!_

I saw Scott run off suddenly and I went after him, knowing that as long as Mrs. McCall or anyone else was around, Peter wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Caroline, get to them! You're faster than me! Caroline, save Jackson!" Scott yelled as we ran towards the Hale house. I didn't need to be told twice.

**Hale house**

"I don't deserve it," Jackson cried pathetically just as I stumbled in through the front door. Derek didn't even turn, knowing it was me. I saw that Derek had his claws out and my eyes widened.

"I think you do," Derek said.

"N-no!" Jackson shouted.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here," Derek told him. I walked around him and stood next to Jackson on the stairs.

"I'm here," I told my cousin. Derek glared at me.

"You're not here for him," he growled at me before looking back down at Jackson. I sighed because I knew it was true.

_I'm only here because it's the right thing to do not because I genuinely care about Jackson._

"There's a reason no one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yelled down at Jackson.

"Excuse me," Scott's voice said suddenly and the three of us turned to look up to the top of the stairs where Scott stood.

"Co-captain," Scott said before he jumped down landing just in front of Jackson and I as he shifted. He looked back at Jackson who gasped as my cousin shifted too.

_Oh great, here we go again._

"Move," Derek growled at Scott.

"No," Scott told him. "Fine, I'll kill you too," Derek growled and my eyes widened, not only at Derek but at the stench of human scents that were popping up outside. There was a sound of an arrow being released before Derek shouted something and a small explosion rang out just between Derek and Scott.

"Shit, come on!" I cried, grabbing Jackson by the collar and pulling him away just as gunfire rang out.

_Fucking hunters!_

I held Jackson behind me as I saw Derek shove Scott away, telling him to run, before he ran out the front door.

"Derek!" I screamed as I heard the gunshots and a snarl.

"Caroline, hurry," Scott cried as he grabbed onto Jackson and me. I looked down and saw that Scott was bleeding.

"Shit, let's go," I said as I grabbed onto both of them and used my dhampir speed to get them out the back door and as far away from the Hale house as I could, running with two people. It took a lot of my strength and before I knew it, I collapsed somewhere in the preserve.

_Why am I so weak…?_

I heard Jackson run off as Scott coughed. I turned my head to look at Scott who had fallen down next to me on the forest floor.

"C-Caroline, y-you're shoulder," he coughed out weakly before he passed out.

_My shoulder?_

I lifted a hand to my shoulder then pulled away to see my blood all over my hands.

_I got shot…_

My sight began to blur as I saw a man standing over Scott and I.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little niece. Didn't John ever teach you not to go out into the forest all alone with a boy?" Peter Hale's sinister voice asked.

_He's gonna kill me._

I felt myself being lifted off the forest floor and the last thing I heard was, "Don't worry, Scott. I'll come for you soon, I'm just gonna go treat my niece to a quick **BITE**,"

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like I should put that line there^ because the last word was bold, I don't want anyone getting confused now. <strong>

**Dun dun dun! Peter's so scary, it's freakin awesome! :p**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 has arrived :) Thanks for the reviews everybody! I own nothing and on with the story..**

**Chapter 21**

"Oh, Caroline, it's time to get up, now," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. My eyes flew open and I sat up as fast as possible before a clawed hand around my throat stopped me from going any farther.

"Now, now, Caroline, Let's not do something rash," the voice spoke again. I gulped as the hand released my throat and Peter turned me to face him slowly. I was scared and he knew it.

"I helped you, you know. You've been out for about 13 minutes now and look at your shoulder. No bullet, no wound. Just smooth skin," Peter told me with a smirk. My hand flew up to my shoulder and I looked down to see that he was right_._ My eyes widened and I turned to gape up at Peter.

_It doesn't look like I got shot at all. If it's only been around 13 minutes, then it shouldn't have completely healed that fast._

"What did you do to me?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything, only continued to smirk at me as he sat on a rock. We were in the middle of the woods, exactly where, I didn't know.

"What happened to Scott? Where's Derek?" I asked, beginning to freak out.

_What the fuck did he do to me?_

_Flashback_

"_That's where you're wrong. She is part of this. She's Caroline Hale after all, isn't she?" he mocked. I narrowed my eyes at him and watched as he moved closer to Derek and I._

"_You know, I always wondered what would happen if a vampire, in your case a dhampir, was bitten by a werewolf," Peter mused. My eyes widened and I froze._

_What…?_

"_Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" Peter said as he moved closer to Derek and I._

_Flashback Ends_

"You bit me…" I muttered quietly before looking up at Peter with what I'm sure was a terrified face. Peter's smirk just deepened and my jaw fell open.

"You fuckin' bit me!" I shouted angrily. Peter chuckled darkly and shook his head at me.

"No, you can relax. I only fed you some of my blood to heal you a little faster. I haven't bitten you… BUT I will if you don't do exactly what I tell you to," he told me suddenly. Relief washed over me for a second.

_Thank God he didn't bite me… But... now he's trying to threaten me with it?_

"What do you want?" I asked slowly as inched off the fallen tree trunk I'd been sitting on.

_I should make a run for it… I'm faster than Scott, probably faster than Derek, maybe just fast enough to escape Peter._

"I want you to do what I tell you to, my sweet niece. And if you don't, then I'll bite you," Peter said as he stood up off the rock. I readied myself to run.

"Sorry, but no can do," I said before I ran as fast as I could. But before I got three feet away, I was stopped by Peter who appeared in front of me, his eyes glowing red. I gasped and took a couple steps back as his clawed hand reached out, faster than ever, and grabbed me around the neck tightly.

"No? Then how about this? If you don't do what I tell you to, not only will I bite you but I'll make sure that weak little human mate of yours doesn't see another day," Peter growled out, his hand around my throat tightening. My eyes flashed green and my claws grew out as I snarled at Peter who, in turn, threw me into the rock he'd been sitting on with all his strength.

"Ah, fuck!" I cried out in pain as my head collided with the rock. I slumped to the forest floor, breathing heavily as Peter's footsteps came closer.

"Well?" he hissed. I looked up at him as I felt the back of my head.

_Great, I'm bleeding… again!_

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I don't have a mate! You're crazy!" I yelled at him. He was crouched down in front of me in a flash, his hand fisted into my hair, pulling it harshly. I cried out as the hairs pulled on the wound on the back of my head.

"Don't play stupid with me, Caroline!" Peter snarled at me. I reached up, desperately trying to get his hands away from me.

"I'm not! Stop, let go! Let go!" I screamed.

_It hurts!_

Suddenly, Peter let go of my hair and I let out a whimper, tears beginning to stream down my face, as I clutched the back of my head, feeling the wound beginning to heal slowly.

"Unless… you really have no idea," he mused before letting out a dark chuckle.

_He's crazy. He's fucking crazy…_

Peter reached out and petted the top of my head suddenly and I froze.

"My poor little niece… so oblivious," he muttered to himself.

_What is he talking about?_

His hand grabbed my chin forcefully and he lifted my head to look up at his still glowing red eyes.

"Now, you see, you can't run from me, Caroline. I'll catch you, I'll find you, and I'll bite you. Who knows what will happen? Maybe you'll become even more of a monster than you are now, maybe you'll die, and maybe nothing will happen. Who knows? Are you willing to take a chance?" he growled out. I just stared up at him, trying not to let him see my fear, even though he could smell it and hear my heart beating faster than ever.

"Now, are you going to be a good little niece and do what I tell you to? Or am I gonna have to make you do it?" he asked as his multitude of fangs grew out and he moved closer to my neck. My eyes widened and my hands reached out to push him away.

"Stop! I'll do it! Just stop!" I cried out, scared for my life.

_Holy shit, he looks like a demon not a werewolf!_

"Good," Peter snarled as he stood up and turned away from me, leaving me a bloody, crying mess on the forest floor.

_I've never felt so weak in my life… what does he want me to do? What's going to happen to me now?_

**A couple hours later, morning of next day- The vet's office**

"Get in," Peter said as he shoved me through the doors and into the vet's clinic. I stumbled in, glaring at anything as Peter walked in behind me.

_Scott's here._

"Hello?" I heard the vet's voice call before he walked out front.

"I'm sorry but… we're closed," he said. Peter grabbed my forearm suddenly and smiled at the vet.

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up," he said, referring to Scott, I'm sure, who was in the back, as his hold on my arm tightened. The vet gave Peter a weird look.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off," he said. Peter chuckled softly and began to slowly move me forward.

"This one wandered in on its own," Peter told him.

"Even it did, I can't help you, we're closed," the vet told him as he eyed Peter's hold on my arm.

_This vet… I don't think he's normal… he knows something... there's something strange about him._

"Oh, I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?" Peter tried again, finally stopping a couple feet away across the desk from the vet.

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours," the vet said firmly. I looked up at Peter to see what he would say next and saw him smell the air.

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it," he said darkly to the vet once he was sure Scott was in the back.

"Like I said, we're closed," the vet said taking a step forward, daring Peter to try something. I wanted to rip my arm out of Peter's hold and run into the back with Scott but Peter was holding me tight.

_I don't think Scott even knows I'm here too…He's probably too busy being scared that he hasn't even smelled for scents._

Peter reached out suddenly then made a weird face when his hand couldn't go past a certain point in the office. I watched as he gave the vet a dark look and I looked up at the vet.

"Mountain ash, that's an old one," Peter told him.

_What, Mountain ash? Was the vet some sort of witch or something?_

Peter moved suddenly, grabbing a chair behind him with the hand that wasn't holding onto me and throwing the chair straight at the vet. I almost gasped but then the chair exploded before it hit the vet.

_What the…?_

"Let me be as clear as possible, we are closed," the vet practically growled as Peter's face darkened and his hold on my arm tightened even more causing me to wince. The vet looked down at me again and I gave him a wide eyed 'help me' look.

Peter turned to walk out suddenly and pulled me along with him.

"There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott, more innocent and far more vulnerable," Peter said quietly just before he opened the door to walk out.

"Allison," I heard Scott whisper in the back. I didn't want to cause a scene but I was scared. I didn't want to go with Peter.

_I'm scared of what he'll make me do…_

"Scott! Help! Sco-!" I managed to yell before Peter slammed a hand over my mouth, picked me up, and ran as fast as he could. I could have sworn I heard Scott shouting my name faintly in the distance as Peter sped away.

**15 minutes later- McCall House**

_Scott's POV_

"Call it again," I ordered as I rummaged through my things looking for my cell phone.

"It's not here. So, you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles groaned from his spot on my computer chair as I climbed over my bed to the other side to check what was underneath the bed on that side.

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek," I said as I scrambled up.

"Well, A, you're not alone. You have me, and Caroline, who's probably feeding on a bunny right now and she really needs to get her ass over here… and, B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead," Stiles spoke. Yeah, he didn't exactly know that Caroline had been taken by Peter yet.

_I don't want him to freak out just yet._

"The hunters plan was to use him to get to the alpha, they're not gonna kill him," I said as I went over to my closet and began to rummage through it.

"Alright, so just let them do what they're planning. You know, they use Derek to get Peter, problem solved," Stiles told me.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first. Just, just help me," I told him as I kept looking for my phone.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles asked. I stopped and turned to look at Stiles.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die," I said.

"God, couldn't you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked. I heard a car pulling into the driveway and I looked up suddenly.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"My mom just got home from work," I told him. I stopped and listened in as my mom left a voicemail for Peter, saying sorry for what had happened and if he wanted to reschedule before she began to cry softly.

"She okay?" Stiles asked me. I shook my head at him.

"What's she doing?" he asked. I looked to the floor sadly, hearing my mom crying in the car.

"Crying," I said before I stood up and took a seat on my bed, staring at the floor.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone," Stiles told me.

"I have to, Stiles," I told him quietly making him frown at me.

_I guess now would be a good time to let him know about Caroline._

"I have to try because it's not just Allison who's in danger," I said making Stiles give me a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I sighed.

"Peter took Caroline," I told him. Stiles eyes widened slowly then he jumped up off the computer chair.

"What! What are you- Why didn't you tell me this bef- Are you sure! When the hell did this happen! What!" he shouted all at once as he began to pace the length of my room. I nodded looking to the floor.

_And that's why I have to at least try to protect everyone…._

_**Kinda short but ta da! :) A review would be lovely, thank you!** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 :) I attempted Stiles' POV... I think I failed epically but let me know what you guys think.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf sadly and onward we go... **

**CHAPTER 22**

**Somewhere in Beacon Hills Preserve- That night**

_Caroline's POV_

I yelped as Peter backhanded me, sending to the ground once more. He'd been yelling and smacking me around on and off since he'd dragged me back into the woods after what had happened at the vet's office.

"Maybe now, you'll realize, Caroline," Peter spat as he kicked me in the ribs. I groaned and fell back onto the ground, coughing up some blood. I reached up to wipe away the blood but Peter kicked my hand away then put a foot against my throat. I grabbed at his boots, looking up at him with wide eyes.

_When is it going to end? _

"This is not a game, you go against me and this happens. I happen to think I'm going very easy on you. I could very well have gone off and killed someone that meant something to you," Peter said, smirking down at me. My eyes narrowed up at him but I kept quiet.

_Every time I backtalk, all I get is a punch or a kick to the head anyways._

"Learning to keep quiet, are we? Good," Peter told me darkly before he lifted his foot off my throat. I gasped and coughed for air, blood spitting out in the process as Peter walked a couple steps away from me and sat down near the fire he'd built. I sat up slowly after I'd regained my breath and watched him as he smiled at the fire.

_I hate him….I hate him so much._

"Oh, stop breathing so loud and go sit over there. I'm trying to enjoy nature over here, Caroline," Peter said suddenly, with a dismissive wave of his hand toward a fallen tree behind me. I struggled to get to my feet before limping over to the fallen log.

_My wounds are healing so slowly… that's probably because I was beat on and off for almost 11 hours straight._

I sat down against the tree and curled myself into a ball, letting out a painful sigh as I wiped away blood from the corners of my mouth. I wondered if Scott really had called out for me at the vet's office. Did he know Peter had taken me against my will? Where the hell was Derek? Was he even still alive? He'd gone straight into the hunters' gunfire.

I sighed, realizing that all these questions weren't going to help me. I thought back on the day I'd had and frowned when I remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_No? Then how about this? If you don't do what I tell you to, not only will I bite you but I'll make sure that weak little human mate of yours doesn't see another day," Peter growled out, his hand around my throat tightening._

"_I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! I don't have a mate! You're crazy!" I yelled at him._

"_Unless… you really have no idea," he mused before letting out a chuckle._

"_My poor little niece… so oblivious," he muttered to himself._

_Flashback Ends_

What had he meant with that? He's crazy, right?

_I don't have a mate... none that I know of. Then again, John never really spoke to me about mates and all that stuff. We were mostly focused on hunting most of the time…How do I know when I've found my mate? I don't know… maybe Peter is right? Maybe I've already found my mate and I just don't know it. I have a mate...? Nah, that can't be true. I'd probably feel it, right?_

"If you don't stop sighing every five seconds, I'm gonna make you stop," Peter's voice cut off my thoughts. I looked over at him to see him glaring at me. His eyes reflecting the fire in front of him, once again making him look like a demon.

"S-sorry," I squeaked before looking down to the forest floor.

_I miss Derek… and Stiles… and John._

**Next day- BHH **

_Stiles' POV_

"You want me to take her to the formal?" Jackson asked Scott with an annoyed look on his face as Scott and I stood in front of him.

"I don't want you to. I need you to," Scott told him. I sighed and looked away for a second, getting a little annoyed myself.

_All Scott can think about is Allison. What about Caroline! Peter has her God knows where doing God knows what! I've been trying not to let my panic show but what the fuck! Shouldn't we be out looking for her? Or for Derek?_

"Screw you," I heard Jackson say and I turned to look at him.

"You know what? Screw you too," he said, pointing at me. Inside, I wanted to rip his hair out.

_I'm so seriously not in a good mood right now._

"In fact, screw each other," Jackson said. I frowned at him.

"Hey, you know he saved your life, right?" I asked him.

"Screw that, he didn't do anything. The girl helped me," Jackson said, looking like he didn't care. I bit my lip and looked down.

_The girl… Caroline had dragged Jackson AND Scott from the house that night._

"I got shot for you," Scott said. Jackson raised an eyebrow at him as I frowned again.

_Caroline got shot for both of them…_

"Oh yeah? Show me the bullet wound," he said. My fists tightened at my sides.

"You know it healed," Scott hissed quietly. "Hmm, convenient," Jackson said.

"Just do it for Allison, ok? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around the clock danger. And she needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance," Scott tried again.

"Have her dad do it, ok? He's the one actually equipped to handle this," Jackson argued.

"How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Not my problem," Jackson deadpanned before moving to walk away. Scott slammed his hand down onto the locker next to us as Jackson went to walk by, making Jackson stop in his tracks and making me roll my eyes.

_This is so pointless…_

"You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me... you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison, its impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt," Scott said.

"What if I get hurt?" Jackson asked making me shoot him a 'WTF?' look.

"Then it's worth it," Scott said. "Not to me," Jackson told him before shoving him out of the way and me into the lockers as he walked away. I let out a sigh as he walked away.

"Well, I shouldn't say I told you so… cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree, ever, ever, for the sake of your wolvelihood?" I deadpanned at Scott as he glared at Jackson walking away.

"I'm not done," Scott said and went after Jackson.

"You're not done…" I repeated quietly before leaning against the locker behind me.

"One more thing," Scott called out to Jackson. Jackson turned around, that annoyed look still on his face, as Scott shifted and shoved him up against the locker room doors making me drag my hand down my face in annoyance. Needless to say, Jackson quickly agreed to take Allison to the dance after that and left in a hurry to go ask her.

Scott and I followed him and Scott looked like he wanted to rip his own hair out as he watched Jackson ask Allison to the dance and I sighed, my best friend instincts kicking in, despite my constant worrying about Caroline.

_It's not like we can just go after Peter ourselves and rescue her…_

"Hey, don't worry, I'll still be there," I told him. "I'm still going," he said stubbornly and I frowned.

"Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he said, watching Allison and Jackson walk away down the hall.

"Do you have a suit?" I asked. "Not yet," he repeated with a shrug. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" I asked curiously as he turned to look at me.

"No and no," he sighed.

"So, you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass," I said to him with a smirk on my face.

_I have a crazy yet kickass best friend man._

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" Scott asked with a knowing smile and I grinned.

"Hell yeah," I told him, throwing my arm around him before dragging him down the hall.

_Caroline, please be save…._

**After school – Beacon Hills Mall**

"This doesn't feel right, dude," I said nervously as walked into Macy's. Scott looked over at me and frowned.

"Why the hell not? Haven't you been waiting for a chance with Lydia like your whole life? This is it, Stiles," he told me. I shoved my hands into my pockets, biting my lip nervously as we went up the escalator to the second floor.

"I know and I'm really nervous and excited but…," I trailed off knowing I had a torn look on my face. Scott sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Caroline," he said quietly and I nodded slowly.

"It feels so weird with her not here and this just feels wrong. I mean, we're here getting dates to the dance a-and Caroline is out there with Peter doing God knows what. What if he's hurting her? What if he's making her hurt people? Dude, what if she's dead?" I asked, my eyes widening as I looked up at Scott. Scott frowned at me as he led me over to the perfume counter, his hand on my shoulder.

"Stiles, Caroline is strong, you know she is. We're gonna get her back, I swear. We just have to find Derek first. Peter's too strong for just me. At the vet's I… I've never heard Caroline's voice sound so scared… but I swear to you, Stiles, we're gonna get her back and she's gonna be ok, alright?" Scott told me, trying to comfort me. I sighed but nodded anyway and Scott smiled slightly at me.

"Ok, Allison and Lydia just walked in. Be cool, okay?" Scott said and I nodded before he walked away.

_Come on, Stilinski. You're finally getting a chance with the girl of your dreams… but…one my best friends is in danger… Even though Scott says she'll be fine, I can't help but want to go out into the woods and find her myself… _

_**Sorry it's short :/ I will update soon**_ **) Leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a while but the story is almost over and I was planning on writing a sequel after the second season and incorporate Caroline in IF you guys would want that? Because I know I've been stretching out Caroline and Stiles' relationship but that was only because I wanted it to seem real. So let me know if you guys would like a sequel please.**

**I own nothing and without further ado, here's chapter 23 :) **

**CHAPTER 23**

_Caroline's POV_

"Please don't make me do this, Peter," I begged quietly as Peter dragged me into the mall. Peter's hold on my arm tightened and I winced.

"Do it or you know what'll happen," he hissed in my ear. I nodded and stumbled along with him as he led me into Macy's.

"Ah, there's Scott's little hunter girlfriend. Now remember what I said, if you even think about trying to escape, I'll kill the sheriff and maybe even his son, who, surprise surprise, is right there shopping for dresses," Peter hissed. My eyes widened and I looked over to see Stiles holding a bunch of dresses awkwardly as Lydia piled another one into his arms before walking away with Stiles on her heels like a little lost puppy.

_Why's he here with her? Doesn't he care at all about what's happening to me? Does he even care that Peter kidnapped and is forcing me to do this shit?_

"Go," Peter growled before pushing me forward. I gulped as he walked away but I knew he was watching from a distance. I summoned up all my courage and forced myself to obey his orders. I walked up behind Allison as she held up a dress in front of her while looking into a mirror. When she saw my reflection, her eyes widened slightly. I knew why too. Peter had ordered me to creep the shit out of her to show Scott that I worked for him now and of course, that Allison was in danger, now that he had me, a little minion to do his dirty work for him.

_Creeping the shit out of her will be easy… I look horrible. I have a busted lip, I haven't showered, my hair is tangled, and my face looks pale… I look like a zombie… and an evil creepy one at that._

"Caroline? What are you doing here? You're sick, right? Stiles said that's why you haven't been going to school for the past couple days," she said in surprise.

"That isn't your color," I told her, in a monotone voice, completely ignoring her concern for my wellbeing. She turned to look at me and gave me an uncomfortable freaked out look.

"Sorry if that was intrusive but considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter," I said, never changing my tone of voice, sounding like a creepy broken record.

"Cause I'm pale?" she asked. I looked away and caught Peter giving me a glare. I gulped and looked back to Allison.

"I'd use the word fair. I mean you can't call skin like yours pale… not skin that perfect," I told her. She smiled at me, an uncomfortable smile.

"Okay," she said before putting the dress back.

"Trust me, I have a unique perspective on the subject," I said before turning and grabbing a light beige/off white dress and grabbing her hand a little tighter than I should have.

"Do you mind?" I asked as she jumped slightly.

"Your skin's so cold," I heard her whisper and I almost wanted to cry but I just looked up at her and stared into her eyes.

"See? Much better," I told her, referring to the dress complementing her skin tone. She gave me an uncomfortable look and a small forced smile before pulling her hand out of my hold. I put the dress back and turned to her again. She was looking at the ground, obviously uncomfortable with how weird I was being.

"You're not here alone, are you?" I asked, my voice cracking and going lower for a second, as I stared her down. She looked up at me and I smelled a little bit of fear coming from her.

"Shopping for dresses with friends? Lydia?" I asked, my voice monotone once more. Allison nodded uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest, almost hugging herself.

"The dance…" I said, making myself look even creepier as I stared at her sideways.

_I fucking hate Peter for making me to this…_

"Formal," Allison practically squeaked and I nodded slowly, still staring at her. Suddenly, she whispered something to herself something about a blue Mazda and I frowned. The mall intercom was saying that the car was being towed and Allison frowned, reaching into her bag for her keys.

"That's my car," she sighed before quickly walking away. I watched her go then suddenly picked up Scott's scent. He was nearby. I took a step forward towards his scent but suddenly, Peter's hand was around my arm again, squeezing painfully. I winced and looked up to see him smirking.

"I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember, I have a little helper now and you can't be everywhere all the time," he said before dragging me away. I stumbled after him, feeling lost as Scott's scent faded slowly.

_I'm sorry, Scott…_

_Derek's POV_

She was on the phone, talking to another hunter, as I stood in the same spot. My arms chained above my head. I was tired, exhausted. She'd been torturing me.

_I don't even know how long it's been…_

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you," Kate said, dropping the phone in her hand onto the desk she was sitting in front of.

"So say hi to your sister for me," she said reaching over to turn up the electricity on the torturing device she was using on me. She paused for a second.

"You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire?" she asked, getting up off her chair and coming over to me.

"Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" she asked mockingly. I was too exhausted and in pain to even look up at her, let alone deal with her bullshit.

"Oh sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face," she said, chuckling and I looked up to glare at her.

"It happens. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you are inadvertently helping me tag down the rest of the pack… again?" she asked, coming closer, as she chuckled.

_I hated her. I fucking hated her. Why did she have to bring up the past? _

"Or just history repeating?" she said before walking back over to the machine. She was hesitating to kill me…

_Why?_

"History repeating," she muttered to herself before turning to look at me again, a knowing look on her face.

_She figured it out... _

"It's not Jackson or the girl, is it? Oh, no, no, no. Caroline's strong but definitely not a werewolf and Jackson's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but… he's not in love with Allison," she said, realization crossing her features. I looked up at her, feeling like all hope was lost now.

_She knows its Scott..._

"Not like Scott," she said and I let my head drop.

_Fuck me…_

**Later that night – BHH - Formal**

_Stiles' POV_

I was really excited and nervous that Lydia was with me but at the same time, my mind was clouded with worry for Caroline. This made me clumsy. I almost tripped, falling out of my car, before going around to open Lydia's door for her.

She climbed out, smoothing down her dress as I forced my cars passenger door to close.

"Jackson," I heard Lydia say and I turned to see Jackson and Allison walking by us. "You look handsome," Lydia said with a small smile on her face.

_Strangely… I don't feel that jealous... hmmm..._

"Obviously, it's Hugo Boss," Jackson said smugly before walking away with Allison.

"I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark," she said all in one frustrated breath. I smiled down at her.

_I've always known she was smarter than she really let on…_

"Well, I think you look beautiful," I told her honestly and she looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile on her face. I smiled down at her and turned, holding out my arm for her. She whipped her hair behind her shoulder as she turned and slid her arm into mine with a smile before leading me inside.

_I finally have Lydia beside me, looking like an angel….it's all I've ever wanted…. But I can't stop thinking about Caroline. I'd give anything right now to see her next to me… smiling up at me with that big beautiful smile of hers…_

**BHH Formal- Lacrosse Field**

_Caroline's POV_

"I don't understand why I have to be here!" I cried as Peter dragged me across the lacrosse field.

_I didn't wanna come to the formal... at least he let me shower and I get to wear some clean clothes... but, fuck, I didn't wanna do this! _

I heard him growl before he whirled around and grabbed me by the throat once again. I winced as his eyes flickered red for a second.

_This is becoming a habit of his I think…_

"Caroline, my sweet sweet niece, tonight is the night. Everything is gonna be right tonight and you will not ruin this for me," he told me with a sinister smile on his face. I nodded slowly and his hand dropped from my throat to my shoulder.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Peter said as he walked around me slowly coming to a stop behind me. I wanted to run but I knew he'd catch me. I felt his breath near my neck suddenly and I froze, my eyes blowing wide open.

_Please don't bite me. Please don't bite me. Please don't bite me._

"The color red compliments your skin… I find it… fitting that you're wearing red," he whispered as I quietly gulped.

"It's the color you'll be wearing later if you don't do what I say," Peter hissed suddenly in my ear as he grabbed the back of my neck in his hand and moved down as if to bite me.

_No!_

"No, stop!" I cried. One of my hands flew up to cover my neck as I wrenched myself out of his grip and turned while narrowing my eyes up at him.

"I'm gonna do it, you don't have to keep threatening me," I said quietly. Peter chuckled and patted my head.

"Good, now let's get started," he told me before he turned and walked away towards the school. I let out a breath of relief as soon as he was gone then looked up at the school.

_I really don't wanna do this._

**BHH Formal- In the gym**

Scott had smelled me coming from a mile away but he didn't do anything as I went up the bleacher stairs and sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said as I watched him watch Allison and Jackson talking down by the dance floor.

"He's here, isn't he? I thought I saw him," Scott said, not taking his eyes off Allison.

"That's why I'm here. Listen Scott, I-," I began to say but Scott cut me off.

"I'm sorry I didn't come get you," he said suddenly and I smiled slightly as we watched Allison and Jackson move into the crowd on the dance floor before they began to dance as well.

"I know why you didn't. Have you heard anything from Derek? Is he alive?" I asked quietly, hoping Peter wouldn't hear me over all the noise. Scoot shook his head and I sighed before opening my mouth to warn Scott, warn him that Allison was not Peter's target. I knew I'd get in serious trouble for it but I was determined to let Scott know. But then suddenly, a voice interrupted me.

"Get off your cute little ass and dance with me now," I heard Stiles' voice say suddenly and my eyes flew up and over to the dance floor where Stiles was standing, looking down at Lydia. He was telling her to get up and dance with him, that he didn't care about her making out with Scott. He told her he'd had a crush on her since the third grade, and that he knew how smart she could actually be even though she played the dumb popular Barbie.

Every word he said to her was like a stake through my heart and I was pretty sure I winced at every word.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed mine and I looked down to see Scott squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"He's been worried about you… a lot," Scott told me as his eyes shifted over to Stiles. I smiled sadly up at him before looking back down to Stiles and seeing Lydia stand up to dance with him. When Stiles threw a fist up in victory as Lydia led him to the dance floor, Scott chuckled and I couldn't help but smile a little too.

_I miss Stiles and his adorable goofiness._

"He really likes her, huh?" I asked softly, as I held back tears that threatened to slip. Scott shrugged as his eyes went back to Allison for a second.

"I guess so," he said before he looked down at me with a weird look on his face as I struggled to hold my tears in. Then his lips formed into an 'oh'.

"You…you love him... don't you?" he asked, his eyes widening, as he realized it. A tear slipped and I reached up to angrily wipe it away as I nodded up at Scott.

Suddenly, two voices interrupted us.

"McCall!" the lacrosse coach's voice cried at the same time as a distant harsh cold voice growled my name.

_Peter… shit, I gotta go._

Scott and I both jumped up and ripped our hands out of each other's holds.

"I'm gonna find Derek, we're gonna get out of this," Scott told me before he turned and bolted away.

_I hope you're right Scott… I hope you're right._

I turned and walked away to do what I came here to do.

**Outside the gym- a couple minutes later**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, the boy who cried 'make me a monster'," I chuckled darkly, sitting on the hood of a silver Porsche, as Jackson stumbled towards me.

"Who the-Oh… get off my car," Jackson told me, glaring at me as he rubbed at his eyes.

_Someone's tipsy._

I smirked at him sideways as he walked past me to look towards the woods. I turned slightly on the hood and chuckled again.

"Looks inviting, doesn't it?" I asked him. I could smell his fear spike but he turned stubbornly and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What do you want?" he practically spat. I slid off the hood of his Porsche and walked over to him.

"I know you wanna be one of us," I told him. His eyes widened slightly and I smirked.

"You do, right? You wanna be like Scott… like Derek… like me?" I asked, my voice lowering as I slowly began to circle him.

_I'm not exactly one of them but Jackson doesn't have to know that._

"So?" Jackson barked out, still glaring at me.

"I can get you what you want… or rather… I know someone who wants to give it to you… give you our gift," I told him. Jackson gave me a weird look for a second before he scowled.

"Who?" he asked ignorantly. I smirked and turned towards the woods.

"He's in there… waiting especially for you," I said. Jackson turned to stare at the woods and I walked up behind him.

"He'll give you what you've been wanting… you can have it… the power you crave," I whispered temptingly into his ear. He said nothing, just began to move forwards towards the woods and I frowned as I watched him go.

_Objective 1: Get rid of Jackson, complete._

**BHH Formal- Lacrosse Field**

"Well?" Peter asked as I walked up to him.

"He took the bait… Jackson's out of the way for now," I told him. Peter nodded with his signature evil smile on his face.

"Perfect, now for the main event, the little red head," Peter said, looking out onto the Lacrosse field from out spot behind a tree near the edge of the woods as I frowned.

"Peter, why do we have to hurt Lydia? She hasn't done anything," I said quietly. Peter chuckled.

"That's funny… especially coming from you," he said. I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion and he shrugged.

"Well, I can tell you're not exactly fond of her. Couple that with the fact that she's here with your mate… that should be enough to make you wanna rip her head off," he told me.

Suddenly, I went numb.

My mouth fell open and my eyed widened before my body completely froze.

_Lydia is here with my mate… Lydia is here with Stiles… Stiles… is my mate._

Peter glanced down at me and chuckled again.

"Finally realized it, haven't we?" he asked me. I snapped out of it and gaped up at Peter.

"Stiles, he… he's my… mate?" I asked slowly. Peter nodded before looking away.

"Though I don't know why your heart is beating so fast. He's a pathetic weak little human, you should be ashamed it's him," Peter spat. I frowned and rolled my eyes at him.

_I'm gonna ignore that…. because …. Holy shit, Stiles is my fucking mate!_

**Chapter 24 will be coming soon! Leave a review :)**


End file.
